Kill La Kill: Harime's Revenge - Ryuko Matoi x Male Reader Pt2
by Anakin Starkiller
Summary: The new Setsudan University has arrived. Rumor has it that new and improved Goku uniforms are being given out. But -Name- has other things in mind like finding out his origin and a purpose. Follow along as Ryuko Matoi and [Name] fight together to stay together. If they fail, then Harime's revenge will be complete. Fortunately even some monsters have loving hearts.
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN KILL LA KILL . ALL CREDIT GOES TO TRIGGER ALONG WITH Hiroyuki Imaishi and written by Kazuki Nakashima.

Kill La Kill © TRIGGER

 _ **Many Years Ago**_

*Kiryuin's main foyer room is dark, silent, and seemingly without life. Then suddenly the double doors blast open due to a massive! Front kick by a male.*

*This male is outfitted with a suit of skin tight black clothing that fit him snug, along with a utility belt. He is wearing a ski mask without eye or mouth holes to conceal his identity. He then slowly takes several careful steps onto the very nicely designed flooring. There was no sound, only his near completely silent footsteps with his military grade boots.*

*His mind began to course, where is she?*

? (Mind): The coordinates said this location, She wouldn't be out on business and she'd be home. But the lights are out and no one seems to be home, not even the butlers…..Somethings not right here.

*Then suddenly the light shoot on! And there is standing a short pudgy man with grey hair and a stern voice atop the stair case.*

Kuroido: I AM TAKIJI KUROIDO, STEWARD TO THE KIRYUIN FAMILY, AND HAVE BEEN ENTRUSTED WITH THE CARE OF THIS MANOR IN THEIR ABSENCE!

*This shocks the intruder as he quickly tenses up and his heart beats shoot up. But they then lowered when he realized this is a hostile but a non-hostile at the same time.*

?: Well, I'm caught…so I guess I'll have to tie you up, hide you, and then give you up to the gov for conspiring with—

*The short butler begins to walk down the stairs and confronts this masked man in the middle of the foyer room. The room is lit only by the blinding light of the outside due to the kicked in door of course.*

Kuroido: Say no more you intruder! I expected nothing less from a person who is dead set on in siting fear and corruption!

?: Ah…you seem to know who I am…I fight for truth, freedom, and justice! Everyone I've put down or away needed that to keep other people safe! I—

*Then suddenly from atop the stairs an array of blinding rainbow lights twinkle upon both of them from behind Kuroido.*

 _ **Blumenkranz**_

*A woman with a dark blue queen like attire appears from a threshold that the masked man hadn't seen before. She flicks his large blondish rainbow hair with her cold, sharp hands and with a grin no less.*

*A her seductive voice boomed throughout the entire foyer room.*

Ragyo: You've finally arrived. I thought you'd never get here…Sutakira..

Sutakira: You've been anticipating me. Pity, I figured you'd of ran.

Ragyo: Of course I have been…You've caught my eye on battles and sieges across the globe. You fight terrorism and injustice. I like that. Also there's nothing to run from dear.

Sutakira: Then you know why I'm here. The life fibers need to be vanquished and I'm the guy for the job. Since you're the brains of this whole scourge then I'm GONNA SPLATTER THEM!

*He then like a six shooter had quickly pulled out a small glowing crimson measuring stick.*

Ragyo: Isn't that cute. What can it do?

Sutakira: It nullifies all life fiber regeneration with anything it cuts. I'll show you first hand.

*It quickly extended into a double bladed sword staff with a hilt small enough to be held by one hand; however both swords weren't typical swords, they were incredibly sharper and pointed measuring sticks. *

Sutakira: MEASURE BLADE ENGAGE!

ブレードを測定します Measuring Blade!

*However, Kuroido had a gun and shot the sword staff out of Sutakira's hand. Sutakira quickly composed himself as Kuroido shot multiple time while Sutakira dodged them all and nearly punched Kuroido's brains out with a _**BRAK!**_ noise and sent him flying through a table with glass trinkets all over them.*

*Then Ragyo laughs as thousands of thin glowing red threads slither from beneath her dress and down both the left and right stair case and head for Sutakira in the middle of the foyer room.*

Ragyo: Killing you will be easy! *She continues to laugh manically.*

*They then latch on to him, he struggles, rips some off, and tries his best to avoid these flesh eating fibers as they surround him, bind him, enter his clothing, and completely ensnare Sutakira as he screams for his life.*

 _ **Kill La Kill – Sirius Opening**_

 _ **Chapter 1 - Who doesn't love a good fight?**_

Present Day

 _ **7:49AM – Kanto Streets**_

*The Sky of Kanto is a Sky/Tiffany blue as Cirrus clouds are all over the sky. However there are massive swirl of clouds by the new Massive/Incredibly huge Setsudan University. A white/cream colored DNA shaped building is towering above every structure in next few hundred miles. The School can be seen from cities away. Kanto is very peaceful for the most part, but not with things like this going on.*

*Ryuko & Mako is standing in the middle of the street surrounded by people. She's wearing senketsu in her usual white sneakers. Mako is wearing pink jean shorts, white blouse, white flats, and purple bunny backpack. All of these people are mad, and intent of hurting the two girls. They all have weapons like sticks, wrenches, and knives. Ryuko's smirking and just enlarged her scissor blade and stabbed in into the hard concrete. Then she said in a annoyed tone.*

Ryuko: (Sighs) Alright, who's first?

*Then they all jumped on her instantly. Then in a _**MASSIVE!**_ Gust of wind and all of them scatter across the street as she had spun around and slashed with her scissor blade. Mako was holding on to Ryuko's waist as the hurricane like wind was making her scream and flail around.*

Senketsu: Amazing Ryuko! You blew through them like bowling pins!

*She looks down at her Kamui.*

Ryuko: I know, I've had enough practice these past few months. People are going nuts I'm telling you.

Mako: But why?

Ryuko: Maybe it's something in water.

Mako: But we drink the water too!

*Mako begins to vigorously wipe off her tongue.*

Senketsu: I've noticed that each time we fight more of these people and win, my sick feeling goes away completely.

Ryuko: That's weird, you said before that this a familiar feeling back at Honnouji right?

Senketsu: Yes, But only when we fought Ragyo or Nui.

Ryuko: The hell….what could that mean?

Senketsu: Ragyo came back. Could Nui?

Ryuko: How? I got the fibers extracted from me to get Ragyo back.

Senketsu: I don't know but at this point anything's possible.

Ryuko: You got that right…Now I gotta call the police to get all these people picked up..

Mako: LOOK!

?: THAT WON'T BE NECESSARY MATOI!

*Then from around the corner of the street behind Ryuko a large blue Humvee like police vehicle. The lights and sirens are blaringly loud as well as the voice. The vehicle stops right in front of Ryuko and blows her skirt up.*

*Then Gamagori pops his head out of the top of the vehicle and greets Ryuko and Mako.*

Gamagori: Hello ladies how are you?

Mako: GAMAGORI!

*Mako then in excitement jumps up and latches on to him and hugs him. Ryuko smiles in happiness for mako and looks up at Gamagori.*

Ryuko: We're good.

*Gamagori then gently puts Mako back down next to Ryuko.*

Gamagori: I see you ladies were attacked.

Ryuko: Yeah, nothing we couldn't handle.

Gamagori: MEN! Get out the Emergency Criminal Suction Device!

 _ **緊急刑事吸引装置**_ _ **Emergency Criminal Suction Device!**_

*Several policemen who were originally apart of Gamagori's Disciplinary Club at Honnouji leave from the back of the Humvee and pull out a massive tube that begins to suck up the people who attacked Ryuko and Mako.*

Ryuko: Wow that's innovative.

Gamagori: I was forced to recruit more men because of how tightly the police force is spread as of late. Where better than Honnouji's finest?! The city is going to hell.

Mako: And we will too if we don't get to school in time!

*Mako points to her watch.*

Ryuko: Oh crap! We gotta go!

*Gamagori grabs both girls with his massive hands and pulls them inside the Humvee.*

Gamagori: I'll take the both of you, compliments of the former Disciplinary Committee Chair holder IRA GAMAGORI!

*The Humvee speeds off.*

 _ **12:12PM – Rinne High School Courtyard**_

*Mako, Ryuko, Ruto, and Imura are sitting on a stone bench and table whilst they eat lunch. Mako isn't even listening to what anyone else is saying, she's too busy stuffing her face.*

Ruto: Jeez, she can put it down can't she?

Ryuko: Yeah, This isn't even half of what she can really eat.

Imura: She still maintains a good frame though.

Ruto: I wonder what kind of food that new college serves. They just opened up a week back and they already have thousands of students. The food must be good.

Ryuko: I don't think it's that. I've heard weird things about that place. The rumors it's similar to Honnouji Academy in terms of the way they operate. That can't be good.

Ruto: Well something has to be good about it, I mean so many students enrolled within such a short matter of time.

Imura: As it turns out, a lot of those student are students from the far west. Maybe even over half of them.

*Ryuko stands up and puts her hands on the table.*

Ryuko: Damn, You know what?! We should take a trip over there ourselves and see what the hell all the fuss is about.

Ruto: Nah, It's probably all boring and stuff.

Ryuko: Fine, I'll get [Name] and He'll come with me. We'd bust some ass in a minute. It'd be about time we actually did something together.

Ruto: Speaking of [Name], I haven't seen you two together all that much. Why?

*Ryuko sits back down and closes her eyes. She in the past few months felt like [Name] was avoiding her. She wanted to know why. Ruto's question only sparked more intrigue on the subject for Ryuko. But she'll keep her cocky composure in the face of her friends of course.*

Ryuko: Eh, I feel like I could be too much for him to handle sometimes.

Imura: You really think he's tired of you?

Ryuko: Not tired but, just taking chill out time.

*Ryuko knows it most likely isn't that. It's more than likely that [Name] has grown tired of her. Instead of having that potential fact crush Ryuko's heart, she's rather do her best to believe something else. She then took a big sigh.*

Ryuko: I wonder what he's doing now.

 _ **12:13PM – Sanagayama's Battle Academy**_

*This place is rather ran down. The floors are dark green mats and the windows around the place are incredibly dingy. The air is hot and musky and there are guys sparring with kendo canes everywhere. [Name]'s nose is being punished by all of the musty sweat from all the guys while doing pushups. His hands are burning and his chest and pectoral muscles are on fire. He's not wearing his mask and he's wearing (Whatever is desired). Uzu is wearing his dark green tang top and his white pants and shoes and a Kendo cane over his back. He has a very firm boot on [Name]'s back to put a lot more resistance.*

Uzu: Come on [Name]! Keep going! You said you wanted tough training well here it is!

*[Name] is struggling to get up and is sweating profusely.*

[Name]: Come on…..ease up!

Uzu: Not a chance! If you can't do about ten more in the next minute. I'm cane the shit outta you!

[Name]: Got it!

*However the dirty sweat under [Name]'s palms cause him to slip and face plant into the gross mat.*

Uzu: *Sighs* Come on [Name]..

[Name]: *Breathing heavily* I did a few hundred already…How many can you do?!

*Uzu takes his foot off of [Name]'s back and walks away.*

Uzu: Eh, the same.

[Name]: Mhm…

*Then the double doored entrance opens and it's Nonon. She's wearing a short pink dress, white sleeveless vest, white heeled boots, and a beret hat. Boy did she look good, but in [Name]'s mind she's merely a close contender to Ryuko in terms of looks. Nonon walked up to Uzu and [Name] and presented Sanagayama with a baseball that has writing on it.*

Nonon: Hey monkey what's up?

Uzu: Ah, just training [Name] over here.

*She turns to [Name] and smiles.*

Nonon: Hey donkey what's up?

[Name]: Hey Nonon, What brings you here? To train?

Nonon: As if I'd ever train in a musky sweaty dirty place like this.

Uzu: HEY THIS IS MY DAD'S GYM!

Nonon: Anyway, that baseball was for you and it says something pretty cool.

*Uzu begins to read it.*

Uzu: Courtesy of Setsudan University's Athletics Club, this is a incredibly informal challenge to smash one of Honnouji Academy's finest graduates into the ground. It'll be atop a building that has the challenge flag on top.

Uzu: I've been hearing some strange stuff about that place. Let's see what they have to offer in terms of fighting.

[Name]: Uzu, let me handle whoever's challenging you.

Uzu: You sure, they might be tough to challenge us.

[Name]: You're damn right.

 _ **4:21PM – Kanto Rooftop**_

*The Sky is utterly cloudy and grey. The smell of old water and rust is filling the air as [Name] prepares for this fight. The top of the building is almost like a boxing ring but with pipes being the ropes. In the middle of this ring is a big white flag with black writing on it.*

Honnouji大学院ビートダウン Honnouji Graduate Beatdown

*Mako, Ryuko, Nonon, Uzu, Ruto, and Imura are in attendance for name's corner. On the Athletic club's team there are a lot of muscled up jocks with blond and brown hair. Some are in football, soccer, fencers, and baseball outfits pepping each other up.*

*Ryuko is looking up with her eyes close and is smiling.*

Mako: Yo Ryuko, what are you smiling about?

Ryuko: This takes me back Mako, I used to have back alley gang brawls all the time at middle school. I hope [Name] knows what he's doing right now.

Ruto: Eh, He's good. Just sit and watch.

[Name]: Enough! Which one of you chose to challenge Uzu?!

?: ME!

*Then a black haired student of medium height pushes through all of them with a announces himself. He also happens to be wearing a baseball outfit. He has a life fiber looking bat and baseball.*

?: My name is HAYATE IBU ハヤテ伊武! I want Sanagayama and not you so buzz off!

[Name]: You're light weight and I'm a bit bored so I'll pound you instead.

Hayate: You're a cocky little prick aren't you? Well I guess you'll do for a warm up.

*[Name] and this guy stare at each other for about a minute. They both charge at each other with amazing speed _**SCREAMING!**_ at one another. [Name] with fist out and Hayate with bat in hand.*

[Name]: AHHH!

Hayate: AAAHHH!

[Name]: AAAHH!

*Both charging and are now at striking range!*

 _ **Both: AAHH!**_

 _ **Kill La Kill – Sirius Ending**_

I've decided to keep [Name]'s name in the same format from the preview rather than –Name-. Also tell me what [Name] looks like for u. Remember to leave constructive criticism please!


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN KILL LA KILL . ALL CREDIT GOES TO TRIGGER ALONG WITH Hiroyuki Imaishi and written by Kazuki Nakashima.

Kill La Kill © TRIGGER

Chapter 2 – Tougher Than a Winner's Pride

*The two males clash in a amazing display of blue and green lights. Hayate's bat and [Name]'s forearm clash multiple times. Hayate tries several horizontal swings and [Name] again blocks them all with his forearm. [Name] then throws a lightning fast sidekick to Hayate's stomach and sends him into his own crowd of Setsudan jocks.*

*They catch him before he falls and he pops back up.*

[Name]: You're outclassed, just leave!

Hayate: That's what you think!

*Then two stars on his baseball outfit glow and a change begins to occur. Ryuko and the rest of them look in astonishment.*

Ryuko: WHAT THE HELL!? IS THAT A TWO STAR?!

[Name]: A what?!

*Hayate's bat gets bigger, and his outfit turns into a dark umpire's outfit, and a large cannon like mechanism and begins to shoot hundreds and hundreds of baseballs. [Name] quickly on instinct blocks them with his forearms, forming an x with his arms.*

Hayate: Outclassed huh! Do you like this ya college drop out!

*The extremely hard balls are pelting him everywhere. They busting up his knee's stomach, top of his head, elbows, and shins. The pain is surreal, but [Name] can still fight.

[Name]: Jokes on you, college isn't my thing!

*Then Hayate stops the ball fire and looks back at his friends.*

Hayate: How on earth was that a jokes on me? He didn't even—

*Then [Name] launches forward with a massive uppercut that sent Hayate into the air with a scream.*

Ryuko: Yeah [Name] whoop his ASS!

*[Name] then jumps high into the air and axe handles Hayate down into the concrete with a massive _**BOOM!**_ Leaving loads of smoke. [Name] then lands.*

[Name]: Had enough yet? I'd recommend leaving now because I—

*Then [Name] with a _**BRAAK!**_ is nearly knocked into the next century with a baseball to the head. This makes [Name] nearly entranced in a state of shock. Everything seemed to go in slow motion for [Name] aswell.*

Mako: EEEKK! That look like it hurt really really bad!

Uzu: ooooohhh! Shit, that wasn't good.

Nonon: He's gonna be feeling that tomorrow.

*Then Ryuko elongates her scissor blade and right before she jumps in, Ruto grabs her shoulder.*

Ryuko: Let's me go.

Ruto: This is [Name]'s fight. If it gets out of hand then we'll intervene.

*Ryuko then smacks her teeth and droops her face.*

Ryuko: Fine.

*[Name] then composes himself and blood trickles down his forehead. [Name]'s eyes see's this and his eyes glow red, muscles tighten, nails grow, and snarls. His voice then becomes distorted.*

[Name]: You're finished.

Hayate: Oh shit, time to turn it up a notch!

*The bat grows spikes and [Name] charges. Hayate swings and [Name] blocks with his forearms and is severely cut. He then grabs the bat, jumps on it and runs up the bat toward Hayate. Hayate lifts the bat upward and [Name] flings upward, he then lands behind hayate and he swings the bat at [Name] as he ducks and jumps over the gigantic spiked bat as he runs closer to Hayate.*

*[Name] then gets a clear shot at Hayate but he has his baseball chest cannon sends out a massive cannonball sized baseball hits a massive blow on [Name]'s chest with a _**CRASH**_! As his sternum and ribs shatter and [Name] smashes to the concrete of the roof with a _**THUD!**_ *

*[Name] rolls over to his back and tries to crawl toward Hayate. Hayate then stomps on [Name]'s skull.*

[Name]: Yep I'm done.

Hayate: You suck, Looks like you were the one outclassed. You no star scum. You're a damn disgrace. Imagine how much disgrace you bring to your father each time you breathe.

Ryuko: KAMUI SENKETSU!

*A synchronized Ryuko then bolt towards Hayate and the rest of his jock friends. Hayate takes his cleated shoe off of [Name] head and quickly runs right off the roof as Ryuko continues to chase them.*

*Drops of rain begin to pour. A extremely dejected and defeated [Name] struggles to even get on his hands and knees. As he quickly becomes drenched in rain and his own blood. Mako, Uzu, Nonon, Imura, and Ruto runs to [Name] in order to do their best to help him up. Ryuko then runs back over to [Name] and crouches next to him.*

Ryuko: Oh my gosh are you okay!?

*[Name] responds by putting his left hand on Ryuko's smooth and firm exposed buttock and squeezes.*

[Name]: Squeeze..Squeeze *Let's out a small chuckle only for blood to follow.*

*Ryuko's expression brightens.*

Ryuko: Something tells me you're gonna be fine.

 _ **7:00PM – Mankanshoku Home**_

*The air in the home is nice and cool. Not to hot or cold. Sukuyo and Ryuko were preparing dinner while [Name]'s head was being wrapped up by Mako. Bataro is sitting there commentating while Mataro was extremely intrigued by [Name]'s biology.*

[Name]: Thanks a lot for fixing me up Mr. Mankanshoku and Mako.

Mako: No problem. Just make sure to stay away from those Setsudan bullies.

[Name]: That's a negative Mako. I gotta fight em again.

*[Name] coughs out a bunch of blood. As Mataro almost runs away scared.*

Mataro: Damn! Those guys tore you to shreds dude. Maybe instead of learning from you maybe I should go there and train instead.

[Name]: Try again in about 10 more years. Even then I don't think that they'll be around that long anyway. Cus they're finished when I'm fully healed.

Bazaro: Those college kids might actually bring some more prestige back to japan. By winning us some more green from overseas!

[Name]: In all honesty I don't think that's why they're here.

*Ryuko and Sukuyo come in with plates full of croquets and place them on the small table.*

Ryuko: A school with Goku uniforms. I'll be damned.

[Name]: What are those?

Senketsu: Goku uniforms are outfits fitted with life fibers in order to assist the user in combat. They have various degrees of power. One star's are the weakest, two stars are rather formidable, three stars are very difficult to fight, and four stars are essentially at the level of the elite four at they're most powerful. It's probably best if you lay low for a while and train.

[Name]: Cool, maybe if I enroll I'm get one and usurp the place.

Ryuko: Problem with that is, we don't even know who ruling this new place. You got crushed with only a two star. Imagine you fighting a four star let alone the ruler. I actually never beat Satsuki, even as good as I am I can only contend.

Mako: You could beat her now right?

Ryuko: Probably, but I don't even care about that anymore. All I care about now is getting the city under control again.

[Name]: That's all I'm focused on but...I lost to some college scumbag.

*[Name] struggles to get up.*

[Name]: Thanks' for the hospitality. I have to go roam around the city and resume my patrols. Things aren't gonna stop because I have a crushed chest and other grievous injuries.

Sukuyo: But you can barley walk.

[Name]: I can….walk fine enough to help out this city.

*[Name] then makes his way to the front door and twists the knob with his taped up palms.*

Ryuko: Wait! I made soup for you!

[Name]: I'm sorry .. I- I haven't got the time Ryuko.

*[Name] leaves the door as the cool air blasts his face and goes about city with his body semi healed. Leaving Ryuko with a hurt expression.*

Ryuko: He never has time for me anymore…

*The Mankanshoku's are already digging into the food with ferocity.*

Bazaro: Come on Ryuko! EAT! EAT!

*Ryuko sighs and looks down.*

Ryuko: I'm not really feeling it…I'm gonna go lie down for the night. Thanks

*Ryuko then gets up and enters her and Mako's room.*

Senketsu: Want to talk about it Ryuko?

Ryuko: No thanks Senketsu..

*[Name] left the Mankanshoku home dejected, he was defeated in front essentially all of his friends. Not only was his feelings hurt from the loss, his words regarding his father also hurt. For all [Name] knows he's most likely dead and deader than dead given the time in which he was raised. On top of the city crumbling with all sorts of crimes, his relationship with Ryuko is also crumbling too. [Name] doesn't even know how to begin to fix all of these surreal problems, that's if these problems are even fixable.*

 _ **10:05AM – Setsudan University Courtyard**_

*The extremely large courtyard looks almost identical to Honnuji Academy's. Numerous clusters of students are standing, listening to the sire of the operation Dakunaito standing atop a perch very similar Lady Satsuki's. Dakunaito is wearing black suit with vibrant red seems on his shoulders, pant legs, and sleeves.*

Dakunaito: Hayate Ibu of the Athletics committee was successful in embarrassing Kiryuin and her associates. However, that is nothing more than a mere taste of our future. With these recently recovered Goku uniforms and my intellect. This university will seize others nationwide and assume leadership. We will then show the entire planet, no the moon, no the stars why clothing is it's MASTER! All who oppose us will be forced to choke on the might of SETSUDAN UNIVERSITY!

*This speech garnered thunderous applause and cheers from the students. As Dakunaito leaves and enters his abode. His room is more like a throne room with a spherical isolation chamber atop the stars, however Nui harime is sitting on the stairs right before Dakunaito.*

Dakunaito: What's the meaning of your presents Grand Courtier?

Nui: Ooohh I don't know.

*She then almost instantly appears behind him and hugs his body. As she speaks she continues to trace her hands over Dakunaito's crotch.*

Nui: You do know what I've been doing this whole time haven't you?

Dakunaito: Yes courtier.

Nui: Then you know that my part of the plan is done and I want my prize. I want [Name] and I was told you'll tell me where he is.

Dakunaito: You fool, once you have him you'll never release him and we can't have that.

Nui: And why not?

Dakunaito: Because he'll still be of use to us. I'm sure the master has made this clear to you yes?

Nui: He told me that once I was-

Dakunaito: Then you have been had. There is much more work that needs to be done before I give you any info on his whereabouts. It's best to not take it upon yourself and come about making half-baked demands. We'll capture him when the time is right.

*Nui smiles and walks around Dakunaito in a circle.*

Nui: You're lucky that I like you so much. Otherwise I'd teach you a lesson for talking to me like that. But anyway I'll have Ryuko and her cute little friends' heads on a stick before long so wish me luck.

Dakunaito: You will wait for instructions!

Nui: You get so cute when you're mad Daku. Man! I think of [Name] every time I see your face.

*Nui then goes out onto the perch and bolts off into the sky with amazing speed.*

 _ **11:12AM – Kiryuin Manor**_

 _ **Lady Satsuki's Theme**_

*Satsuki's schooling schedule allows her a few days off. So she's taking one of them to heavily reprimand Uzu and Nonon for disrespecting the Kiryuin name, by not only accepting a challenge without informing her but have [Name] be injured in the fray. Satsuki is wearing white business attire, while Nonon and Uzu are bowing in her personal quarters wearing similar attires to the previous day. Gamagori and Inumuta are also in attendance.*

Satsuki: You both have been absolved of your misdeeds. I've spoken to matoi and have reprimanded her too.

Nonon: Thank you Lady Satsuki.

*[Name] is nervously walking up the carpeted stairs as the lilac scented air brushes past his unmasked and somewhat bruised face. Due to his superhuman healing factor, he is about 70% back to his normal self with all of his bones fully recovered and intact a day later. He finally reached the room and walked in as the elite four saluted and left. As Gamagori and Inumuta mocked them both.*

Gamagori: You know Sanagayama, You would've spent 30 days in solitary confinement back at Honnouji!

Uzu: Can it, you were too old to be a student there anyway.

Gamagori: SHUT UP!

Nonon: I could only imagine how bad [Name]'s gonna get it for losing.

Inumuta: Let's just hope for the best.

*[Name] is in the presents of Lady Satsuki, He can feel the anger and tension boiling off of her. And all he was thinking was please don't yell and scream at me. He also was astonished to see how clean her room was. But then she looked away and her words emerged.*

Satsuki: You've disgraced me [Name]..

*Her words sounded as cold as ice, and she spoke with a seductive hiss of a snake. She then reached behind her back , held sheathe close to her face, began to unsheathe her sword. [Name] gulped in fear.*

Satsuki: Your absences from your patrols will go noticed I'm sure. Gamagori will take care of your work in the meantime.

[Name] (Mind): Oh man, in japan people usually gut themselves over stupid stuff like this. Maybe…Maybe she's gonna do it to me! I can't even really fight her back! I'm too hurt! Please Satsuki no! I didn't mean to lose so hard!

*He closed his eyes and waited for a sharp death at the hands of a woman he thought to be a good friend.*

Satsuki: In order to combat foes appropriately, you'll need a weapon similar to this. I have just the thing for you.

*A gigantic emotional weight was lifted off of [Name]'s shoulders and he let out a small sigh.*

[Name] (Mind): AH, I knew she was messin, she wouldn't kill me. I hope.

Satsuki: Follow me.

*Satsuki swiftly left her room and headed down the stairs. The relieved [Name] followed and they went through door after door down to staircase after staircase. They finally reached a dusty and old smelling room where a spot light was shined upon glowing crimson measuring stick. *

 **Kill La Kill – Gomen Ne Iiko Ja Irarenai**

 _ **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. In a Review or PM describe to me of what your character looks like, that'd be awesome.**_


	3. Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN KILL LA KILL . ALL CREDIT GOES TO TRIGGER ALONG WITH Hiroyuki Imaishi and written by Kazuki Nakashima.

Kill La Kill © TRIGGER

Chapter 3: Cutting Edge

*Satsuki is in a dance of twirls and spins, she is extremely light on her feet as she effortlessly avoids [Name]'s onslaught of slashing attacks with the glowing crimson measuring stick. [Name] is very fast and is filled with technique. The basement is dingy, cold, and dark with the spotlight being the only source of light for the entire room.*

*[Name] then stabs and slashes at Satsuki more and more but she bobs and weaves with little effort. She kicks his left leg in a sweeping motion only to send him into a practiced roll. He instantly recovers and goes back into a on guard position.*

Satsuki: How comfortable are you with the weapon?

[Name]: I like it, but I've got to get a little to close to be able to cut somebody with this weapon. Are you sure this is really a weapon?

*[Name] looks at the measuring lines and numbers on the stick.*

Satsuki: My mother never told me much about this. She claims that it has the power to transform into a sword staff.

[Name]: Where did she get this thing from?

*Satsuki's heels clack against the floor as she makes her way the leave the basement.*

Satsuki: She claimed she had gotten it as a trophy from a man named Sutakira.

[Name]: She killed him and kept this?

Satsuki: In all likelihood. She told me he was of the same government you're from.

*[Name]'s face got hot in excitement. His heart glowed in happiness from this fact.*

[Name]: REALLY!

Satsuki: To be completely honest with you, I think there's more to you than you even know.

[Name]: How!?

Satsuki: We'll resume this conversation over tea. Come.

 _ **12:07PM – Kiryuin Living Room**_

*[Name] is sitting in Satsuki's living room in the large room. The furniture there is all white and has been for quite some time. The chair [Name] is sitting in is extremely comfortable, He's almost melting in the cushions. But [Name] is also sipping the sweet/lemony tea that Soroi made. Satsuki is sitting across from him doing the same.*

[Name]: So he kind of dressed like me whenever he went on missions?

Satsuki: Yes, He did exactly what you did when you worked for your government.

[Name]: So do you suspect any ties with me?

Satsuki: That depends, What did your "brothers and sisters" wear when they all go on missions?

[Name]: Eh, military gear and body armor. I didn't have to wear any of that.

Satsuki: So it's a possibility that you can be relatives to a point. He also easily could've been your father. How did you grow up?

[Name]: All I remember is growing up essentially isolated from everyone. I felt like I was in a bubble my whole life. Kids would make fun of me, make me hate myself, and the teachers would be really hard on me. My only friend is Allex, he stood up for me one day against the other kids and he got punished for it. The high ups tortured him for a straight month. I would purposely get surgeries done on me while I was awake and feeling every cut, gash, burn, and grafting. It..It was just hard.

Satsuki: I'm sorry..

[Name]: It's fine now…I have all of you guys now. Lord Malid for short, his full name was Malidran. He was the one he "saw" the most potential in though.

Satsuki: No mother or father?

[Name]: Nope..

Satsuki: In that case….He was most likely your father.

*At this point [Name] is only taking this with a grain of salt. [Name] wants definitive proof.*

[Name]: I need concrete evidence. I mean look, Imagine how farfetched it is to go to a foreign country for a destroy mission, find love, live there, fight evil, and stumble upon my father's weapon who did the same thing. If that's not fate I don't know what is.

Satsuki: I agree.

[Name]: Man…If your mom killed my dad. Then I guess I should just drop the sentiment. I mean I never knew the guy.

Satsuki: Never detach yourself emotionally from a bond you thought already lost. But in time you'll be proficient in using the measuring blade. And in time you'll bring down the Setsudan school and it's leader.

[Name]: Thanks Satsuki…..You seem onboard with me causing some civil discourse.

Satsuki: They have Goku uniforms. All of the Goku uniforms ever made were destroyed at the battle with Ragyo a year back. If there are more….that means they're being produced by a unknown party. I suspect it coming from within REVOCS itself.

 _ **4:09PM – Rinne High Entrance**_

*All of the teens are filing out of the school and down the stairs. Ryuko, Mako, Ruto, and Imura are also completely down the stairs.*

Ryuko: The elite four and [Name] are saving the city while we're in school, So if these Setsudan buttholes decide to come up some excuse to show they're faces, I'll stomp them out.

*Then a female voice screams out.*

?: MAAAAAAAATTTOOOO!

*Every student looks over in the left direction of the sidewalk. They all see a brown haired girl in a Karate Gi and a red head band.*

Ryuko: What the hell's your deal?!

Kiku: My name is KIKU KITA! And I've come to challenge you.

Mako: Oooh! Are you from Setsudan too?

Kiku: Good observation bowl cut! I am of the Martial Arts Club!

Ryuko: Ugh…..Satsuki yelled at me last night for letting [Name] fight one of you and get hurt…So nah…

Kiku: I knew you'd accept—WHAT! You have to fight me!

Imura: No offense Ms. But she doesn't have to fight you if she doesn't want to.

Kiku: Fine then I'll just attack you and force you to fight me!

Ryuko: What ever I—

*With a _**THUUNK!**_ Ryuko is hit in the face with a red kick bag.*

Kiku: HAHAHAHH! If you want to fight me you'll have to come to Setsudan's Courtyard AHAHH!

*Kiku then runs away incredibly fast and leaves a trail of dust behind her. Ruto chuckles as Mako and Imura picks Ryuko up.*

Ruto: What a weird chick.

Ryuko: She's gonna be a dead chick when I'm finished with her!

 _ **4:48PM – Mankanshoku Home (Roof)**_

*Ryuko is looking at Setsudan University from afar through binoculars.*

Ryuko: Jeez! That place is about 30 miles away!

Mako: The scooter can't take us that far! How are we gonna get there without letting Satsuki know?!

*Then a very nice car drives up blasting techno music.*

Aikuro: Hello, Ladies need a ride?

Ryuko: How did..! But I!...I'm guessing you being Mr. Creepers can still come in handy..

Aikuro: Nonsense! As apart of your fathers requests I've been tasked with keeping a permanent eye on you Matoi!

*His shirt begins to droop off and his right glowing purple nipple begins to show. Ryuko's face droops and blanks out.*

Ryuko: PERMANENT!...I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing.

*Mako hangs down from the roof and calls her dad and younger brother. They quickly sped to the window.*

Bazaro: If it's mall yen you need, I'm short I only got 30,000 for pocket change.

Mako: No it's not that dad. We're going Setsudan to go fight, if anyone asks where we are don't tell a soul.

Bazaro: Sure thing sweety, just remember to bring us some souvenirs back.

Mataro: And some chicks! I'm starving for some hot and ready estrogen over here!

Mako: Bye!

*Ryuko and Mako hop into Aikuro's car and drive off.*

 _ **5:12PM – [Name]'s Old Apartment**_

*The sun is setting and [Name] is standing at his old double door window. He's looking out at the far out Setsudan University. He's thinking about everything Satsuki told him from his supposed father to the weapon he's holding in his hands.*

Ruto: Why does that thing glow?

Imura: It's one of the coolest tools I've ever seen up close.

[Name]: I have no idea why it's glowing, who made it, or how you really even use this thing. I was using it like a knife but there's no way that's all this thing does. Satsuki told me the guy who had this weapon was my Dad's or at least A guy who was probably my dad. She told me Ragyo killed him and kept the weapon.

*Ruto then backward jumps onto his and Imura's bed ([Name]'s old bed).*

Ruto: Damn dude that's rough.

*Ruto then sits up and snaps his fingers.*

Ruto: I got it! Maybe Dakunaito has some answers!

[Name]: Yeah maybe you're right…But we haven't seen him in forever. I wonder if he still wants to kill me.

Ruto: Nah..He probably got scared and ran off.

Imura: I highly doubt that. We haven't seen him since three months back essentially last year and the Setsudan was built since then, maybe Dakunaito has something to do with it. I mean if every student has a Goku uniform, that should mean everyone can fight and if that's true then that mean it's essentially an army. And Dakunaito did when—

[Name]: He and Ragyo led that Army against us! Damnit Imura you're a little genius!...But probably can't touch him anyway….

*[Name]'s expression sours.*

[Name]: Only if I knew how to work this DAMN THING!

*[Name] squeezes the measuring stick very hard and-*

[Name]: OUUUUCH!

*[Name]'s palm is cut from the measuring stick and blood trickles down the measuring stick. [Name]'s eyes glow red, his nails grow, and muscles tighten. The Measuring stick turns into a massive sword like blade and smashes through the window with a _**SKLASH!**_ *

[Name]: It-it needs my blood to work?

Ruto: SHIT! The window!

Imura: AWESOME!

[Name]: I'm going to find Daku and get some answers! I'd going to bring Ryuko with me and we'll tear some shit UP! I would bring you guys but we need low numbers and we should be enough. It'll be like a date. We haven't been on one since our first. SEE YA!

*[Name] quickly runs out of the door and runs to the Mankanshoku home.*

 _ **6:13PM – Setsudan University's Main Gates**_

*They are driving through a massive slum of ravaged homes, boxes, smaller homes, and lots of less fortunate people. The water is dirty, homes are unclean, people rummaging through the garbage, and other sad things.*

Aikuro: I'd wager that Setsudan used these people as slaves to build the place as fast as they did.

Ryuko:…Damn..this is sad. This all the more reason to bring these bastards down.

Mako: They way these people are living now, reminds me of how we lived like back at Honno town. The only way we escaped was to fight the big bad evil system and we have fight again to make sure this doesn't happen to the whole town.

Aikuro: Or worse..

Both Girls: Huh?

Aikuro: Satsuki had a much larger agenda effected the entire planet. If someone has actual evil intentions, we have a major problem.

*They stop as they finally reach the luxurious University campus. Ryuko and Mako jump out of Aikuro's car and walk up to the Setsudan's massive pearly gates.*

Aikuro: I'll be here and keep be the getaway if things get too hot.

Ryuko: Thanks.

*The massive gates open and blinding light shines above Ryuko and Mako. Ryuko hands in mako and Mako nervously standing behind her.*

*Massive throngs of students stand firm in place as the suited Dakuanito appears above every soul in the area. This voice then booms throughout the main Honnouji like courtyard.*

Dakunaito: I was told you would come.

*Ryuko smirks and points her massive scissor blade at Dakunaito.*

Ryuko: Too bad for your ass….you should've ran.

 _ **Mankashoku Home**_

*[Name] comes up the outside stairs and knocks. He identifies himself and is let in my Mataro.*

[Name]: Hey guys, Where's the girls?

Bazaro: You mean Mako and Ryuko?

[Name]: Who else?

Mataro: Well we can't tell you.

[Name]: What? Why?!

Mataro: It's top secret. Only real men can know where they are.

*Mataro in a smug fashion turns and closes him eyes.*

Mataro: I don't think you have what it takes.

[Name]: Okay fine…..How do I prove that I am?

Bazaro: Well…(whispers) hey Mataro you said your mother's sleeping right?

Mataro: Out like a light.

Bazaro: Great.

*Then suddenly the room completely darkens and a spot light falls on [Name]. Bazaro and Mataro then appear with trench coats. And [Name] is completely bewildered and is at this point genuinely freaked out.*

Bazaro: A real man knows what exactly he wants.

Mataro: Every man in history has answered this question.

Bazaro: If you answer this question honestly and truthfully…You'll prove yourself to be in fact a real man.

Mataro: Then we'll tell you exactly where they are.

[Name]: Okay, I'm down.

Both: Boobs…or…Ass!

[Name] (Mind): DAMNITT!...this is one of the hardest questions I've ever had to answer….

 _ **Kill La Kill – Gomen Ne Iiko Ja Irarenai**_

 _ **Thanks for reading. Tell me what your character looks like and sounds like in the reviews.**_


	4. Chapter 4

I DO NOT OWN KILL LA KILL . ALL CREDIT GOES TO TRIGGER ALONG WITH Hiroyuki Imaishi and written by Kazuki Nakashima.

Kill La Kill © TRIGGER

 **Chapter 4: Answers Are Needles In A Haystack**

*Ryuko still pointing her scissor blade at Dakunaito who is standing above every soul in the next few hundred miles atop this massive Honnouji like structure. He is peering down at everyone as Lady Satsuki would've back at Honnouji Academy.*

Ryuko: Boy…Doesn't this bring back some memories.

Mako: This seems awfully familiar…

Ryuko: Watch this.

*A massive flight of stairs emerge from very top, and Dakunaito begins to walk down them as all of the students move aside and bow.*

Ryuko: Yep! I knew it. You turned into a diet Satsuki.

Dakunaito: You've come all this way. What do you want?

*Ryuko then twirls the blade and jams it into the ground and leans on it. She then lists demands answers while using her fingers to illustrate the number order in which she wants those demands heard.*

Ryuko: First, I want some answers on who's been causing all of this mess in Japan. People are going nuts and beating one another to bloody pulps. Second, Why the hell did you even build this place!. And three, Where the hell is this bitch Kiku Kita!

*The suited Dakunaito then fully makes his way down the long staircase and makes his way through the bowed students Daku is wearing a Goku uniform.*

Dakunaito: Some nerve you have to come into my establishment and demanding answers. I should have you executed here.

Ryuko: Then shut your ass up and come over here to do it yourself!

Dakunaito: Fine, If it is death you want I'll grant your wish.

*Then Dakunaito points to his back and turns around. He reveals four stars on the back of his Goku uniform.*

Ryuko: Oh, So you joined the uniform craze yourself huh. Well It's not like I beat the elite four who all they wore is four stars.

Dakunaito: Your over confidence will be your undoing.

*Dakunaito is then surrounded by a glowing red like plasma tornado. He is stripped naked and is swirled around as his exo suit is caked onto his body and onto his face at the very last.*

Lord of Death Regalia! 死レガリアの主

*Every student claps in amazement. Mako and Ryuko are also in amazement.*

Senketsu: Ryuko, Please don't take him lightly.

Ryuko: I won't!

*Ryuko the raises her fist and then gives a tug on her gauntlet. Blood is drawn from Ryuko, She's stripped nude, and covered with Senketsu.*

Ryuko: KAMUI SENKETSU!

Dakunaito: If you win, I'll answer every question you have and more. Your move.

*All of the students run and find safe areas in which to spectate. Mako also runs to safety with all of the other kids. All of the clubs are watching from some of the upper classrooms. Hayate and Kiku are also watching from the same room. Wearing they're normal university uniforms that highly resembled high school outfits. Both of the brown haired siblings are spectating this fight.*

Kiku: I wanted to fight her and win. I didn't want her to die. If she does, that'll be a tough pill for me to swallow.

Hayate: I know he showed us videos of things that Matoi can do. I'm sure she'll be able to at least walk after this. You getting her here was just a part of the mission sis.

*Kiku then frowns.*

*Back down to the massive Honnouji like courtyard. Both Ryuko and Dakunaito are staring at one another, while the dust is blowing by both of them at they both prepare to tear each other apart. The sky is a blue and the sun is setting giving the sky a orange hue. The sun is gleaming above the courtyard as though it's peaking over the Setsudan's walls.*

 _ **6:23PM – Mankashoku Home**_

*[Name], is pondering the answer in which body part of a woman he'd much prefer. If he didn't answer honestly, they'd deny him the location of where Ryuko and Mako are. At that point these two idiots would most likely cause them both to get hurt if [Name] isn't there to help out.*

[Name]:….BOTH! The firmness of both usually provides me enough enjoyment to last an entire life time.

Mataro: Hmmmm That's good enough.

*The lights undim and the trench coats come off. [Name] is then really relieved.*

[Name]: Okay guys, Where'd they go?

Bazaro: Sorry can't tell you.

[Name]: WHAAAAAAAAAT!?

[Name]: I did everything you said!

Bazaro: The girls told us to keep it a secret.

*[Name] then balls his fists. He also puts his mask over his face and then gets ready to leave the house. Bazaro then whispers to Mataro.*

Bazaro: If we tell him where they are, If mako forgets to get us something, he can surely get it!

Mataro: Yeah that's right! [Name] they're at the Setsudan University!

[Name]: Darn it! Thanks guys

*Then [Name] nearly instantly runs out of the door and runs down the street.*

Bazaro: Dammit boy! You spoke too slow!

 _ **Setsudan Courtyard**_

Ryuko: SENKETSU SHIPPU!

*She then jets to Daku in a flash of red lights and then attempts a horizontal slash as Daku jumps above Ryuko's blade. She then jets into the air and circles around to do it again. However, Daku's wrist blaster fires a neon purple energy ball, Ryuko dodges and the ball comes back around and hits her.*

*Ryuko crashes into the dirt and gets back up.*

Senketsu: Are you okay Ryuko!?

Ryuko: I'm fine, buddy.

*The Dakunaito fires several more energy balls and Ryuko responds with a yell and slashes her blade to send several air cuts, that exploded the balls. The smoke arises and Ryuko can't see Daku. However, Dakunaito extend both of his wrist blades and comes rushing through and they clash over and over again in a impressive sparks and _**TING!**_ noises. Dakunaito taunts Ryuko as they slash and slash while the blades continue to meet.*

Dakunaito: You're a damned fool Matoi for coming here. I told you to stay out of my way. Now you and your friends will pay the price.

Ryuko: Bite me you genetic rip off. I should've got rid of you when I had the chance.

Dakunaito: You want answers for Japan's corruption, then look no further than in the mirror.

Ryuko: SHUT UP!

*She connects with a massive punch to his face and sends him flipping backwards and he lands on his feet effortlessly.*

Ryuko: What do you even mean by that!

Senketsu: Ryuko…He could be on to something. Every time we put away these civilians, I get that feeling.

Ryuko: That familiar sick feeling!? I bet it has something to do with the life fibers

Dakunaito: Of course it does you fool. The people are revolting against the Kiryuins for harboring a monster like yourself.

Ryuko: AAHHH! SENKETSU SENJIN!

*Several sharp ends come from Ryuko as she spins and spins and turns into a glowing purple ball, as she jumps into the air and onto Dakunaito. Buckling the ground and cracking the concrete and dirt beneath them.*

Ryuko: Ya, finished yet!?

*Dakunaito jumps from the ground behind Ryuko and does a massive high kick that sends her into the ground. Then Dakunaito uses his regalia/exo suit boots to get into the air.*

Ryuko: Damn!

Senketsu: Calm down Ryuko! Your blood is getting too hot and you're not focused!

*Ryuko spits blood and wipes her mouth.*

Ryuko: You're right.

*She uses her scissor blade to hold her up as she gets up. But she notices a gigantic purple ball that is fired toward her. The ball is causing massive gusts of wind, and all of the students are screaming in fear.*

 _ **Kanto Streets**_

*[Name] running and running toward the university, but he see's a massive neon purple energy ball gleaming through the entire city. Past small stores, banks, and lots of other places. There isn't very much traffic here in Kanto because of all of the people they put in jail over the months.*

[Name]: Oh Ryuko..What the hell did you get yourself into now!?

*The a helicopter lowers above [Name]. It's Satsuki and the Elite four!*

Uzu: Hurry and Get in!

[Name]: Wait?! How did you guys know where I was?

Satsuki: I put a tracker on you earlier today. Now get in!

[Name] (Mind): Well I'll be damned.

*[Name] then hops into chopper with a massive leap. They then head over to the University with amazing speed.*

 _ **Setsudan Courtyard**_

Ryuko: Senketsu Shippu!

*She then zooms into the air as she heads into the ball and holds it back. The ball is burning her hands, arms, chest, and face. But she is holding it back in a spectacular display of a red shippu lights vs the giant purple ball of energy. Dakunaito then just shoots the ball and it explodes making a massive fiery explosion that turns into fireworks.*

*Ryuko is sent to the ground in a massive thud and turns back to normal.*

Mako: RyukOOOO!

*Mako then runs to Ryuko and picks her up. Ryuko says with a smile.*

Ryuko: Thanks mako…

*The helicopter is right over the courtyard. And all of the students are looking up and pointing. Four black ropes appear from the helicopter in front of Ryuko and Mako.*

Inumuta: I'm impressed, The inner architecture is very similar to Honnouji.

Gamagori: Indeed, But the students inside aren't!

*The elite four dressed up in versions of their original Goku uniforms jump down and slide down the ropes. They land and surround Ryuko and Mako to defend them from the students.*

Setsudan Student 1: IT'S THE ELITE FOUR!

Gamagori: Prepare yourselves!

Nonon: On it!

*Then suddenly they are swarmed by the massive throng of students. The students are propping them up, hugging them, and screaming for joy. The elite four are all blushing as they are being swarmed with affection from these students.*

Gamagori: I—I thought they you hated us?!

Setsudan Student 2: Hate you?! We love you guys! We heard of all of the things you've done back at that super elite high school!

*Numerous female student of the Nonon Athletics Committee go to nonon to have her sign their instruments. The boys and girls of the tech & intelligence club run to Inumuta begging him to analyze their data and hacking skills. Gamagori is being begged by the Disciplinary committee to teach them the art of true discipline. As for Uzu a lot of the Athletics Committee asking for autographs as well.*

*Hayate is gritting his teeth as the elite four are being swarmed with appreciation.*

Hayate: Those elite four scum, aren't anything special especially that Sanagayama. Right Kiku?!

*Kiku is heavily blushed and has both of her hands on her face.*

Kiku: He's super dreamy…He's the very reason I signed up for the Athletics & Martial Arts Club. So that when I'm skilled enough, He'll marry me and—

Hayate: Enough!

*He yanks her ponytail and snaps her out of her romanticized trance. He then adjusts his baseball hat and blows bubbles with his gum.*

*Satsuki and Dakunaito are face to face. Dakunaito is hovering with his boots, and Satsuki wearing her Junketsu like outfit standing in the helicopter with [Name] behind her.*

[Name]: Daku!? What's this all about?

Dakunaito: In due time [Name].

Satsuki: There will be no "in due time". You will cease the production of these Goku uniforms at once!

Dakunaito: There is an agenda Kiryuin. One that you don't understand. These students are being bred to combat against tyrants like yourself.

Satsuki: I will not play games with you! Goku uniforms are extremely dangerous!

Dakunaito: Says the woman wearing one. Says the woman who's ordering her friends to wear them to save the city. See [Name]? Kiryuin just can't handle the fact that she's no longer the one in control of the destiny of the people she tried to rule over. MY RESOLVE IS BEYOND BEING PERSUADED TO ABANDON MY PLANS. MY AGENDA WILL COME TO FRUITION, MIGHT MAKES RIGHT AND I AM RIGHT! FROM RESOLVE WE GAIN STRENGTH, THROUGH STRENGTH WE GAIN POWER AND THROUGH POWER WE GAIN VICTORY AND THROUGH VICTORY WE GAIN CLOTHING!

*[Name] was utterly shocked as he had seen Satsuki bat her head away and blushed heavily. He'd never seen her so flushed, especially given how pale her skin is.*

Satsuki: The empire you've built through your resolve is…admirable. However! I will not allow you let clothing swallow humans again!

Dakunaito: I'm afraid. You have no choice in that. Although the primordial life fiber is destroyed, through science we will have the Life Fibers reproduce to become stronger and stronger to negate that.

Satsuki: Then I will take this as an act of aggression and I will take action.

Dakunaito: What's stopping you Kiryuin?

*Satsuki almost instantly leaps from her position and her sword and unsheathed. [Name] However blocked her path.*

[Name]: Not here Satsuki, He wants you to because he has the home field advantage.

Satsuki: Understood.

[Name]: Daku! I need you to tell us of what happened to our parents!

Dakunaito:….That I will not answer…

[Name]: What?! Why?!

Dakunaito: Because I'm not obligated to feed a lesser warrior any intel for any reason.

[Name]: You know but you won't tell me!?

Dakunaito:…..

[Name]: FINE! I'll find out, even if I have to cut it out of you.

Dakunaito: Then just make sure you can pull it off.

*[Name] nods at challenging Daku again. But there is a massive pit of nervousness in his stomach. Dakunaito is an extremely dangerous being driven by his determination to have the world devoured by clothing. [Name] will prevail to find out his origins. Ryuko, Mako and the elite four are then on the helicopter and then drive away from Setsudan University. However a rock flies from the helicopter, crashes through a window and smacks Kiku in the face, knocking her out. Ryuko then looks back and smiles*

Ryuko: Got her!

[Name]: Nice shot.

Ryuko: Thanks [Name]

*Satsuki then pulls Ryuko into a tight hug and Ryuko also embraces.*

Satsuki: Please don't do that again.

Ryuko: Fine sis. I'm sorry.

*Aikuro is looking up from the car and smiles.*

Aikuro: Glad the girls got out safe and sound.

*He then drives back to Kanto.*

 _ **9:09PM – Kanto Airport**_

 _(A theme similar to Orochimaru's plays)_

*Legions are helicopters are accompanying one private jet. The plane lands in front of a lot of bowed suited REVOCS employee's who are in rows.

*Then a suited man with fair skin, short blonde hair, handsome features, and a white suit emerges. Rei Hoomaru and another informant come up to him.*

Rei: Your arrival is rather unexpected.

Jinsei No Kugeki 人生の空隙

Jinsei: What a wonderful place. Hoomaru, Schedule a meeting in a week. I want to tell the important REVOCS members why we're going to win.

Rei: Going to win?

*Rei got an extremely cold and dreadful feeling around this man. She felt as though he's nothing but impending doom as though this were a handsome walking corpse. But she will follow his words. This was indeed no normal individual.*

Jinsei: Things are going to get really interesting really fast!

*He does a running leprechaun jump kick in excitement.*

 _ **Kill La Kill – Gomen Ne Iiko Irarenai**_

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, tell me what your character looks like and what he sounds like. Leave a review to tell me how you liked it. Critique me and enjoy the story.**


	5. Chapter 5

I DO NOT OWN KILL LA KILL . ALL CREDIT GOES TO TRIGGER ALONG WITH Hiroyuki Imaishi and written by Kazuki Nakashima.

Kill La Kill © TRIGGER

 **Chapter 5 – Star Crossed Feelings**

 _ **11:45AM – Setsudan University Campus Yard**_

The blue sky is laced with numerous clouds and since Setsudan is so tall, a cloud swirl is at the top of the school's Honnouji like head. [Name] is on the grounds of Setsudan high school. He is currently beating up a bunch of no star students who are seeking to remove him from the campus grounds. He's here to prove a point, that he can beat Dakunaito and keep the city safe from his tyranny. [Name] feels the warm spring air cooling off his knuckles, and through the fibers of his mask. The campus isn't sprawling with people as classes is already in session. But then [Name] shouts.

[Name]: DAKU! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE SO WE CAN FINISH THIS!

At first as [Name]'s genetically modified voice echoed throughout the campus. The place suddenly crowds and masses of students show up and bow as a red ray of light shines from the very top of the school. It's Dakunaito.

Dakunaito: It seems as though you haven't learned your lesson. You fought Hayate, one of the best in my school and you lost. You should leave all of the fighting to the women.

[Name]: And what about you? You're up here fighting Satsuki for no reason at all! Shut it down like she asked or I'll have no choice but to shut you down myself.

Dakunaito: Then by all means, this school isn't going anywhere anytime soon.

[Name]: Then lucky you traitor, Cus that's why I'm here now. Satsuki doesn't want any more challenges from outsiders to insiders. So What I'm going to do is ENROLL!

Dakunaito: You fool, my school only accepts the top of the line combatants. I've followed you around a lot more than you think, and you tend to lose more than you win.

[Name]: If pounding someone's face into the pavement is winning, then winning isn't everything to me. But if you can remember last time we fought, I plunged my fist straight through your guts and almost killed you.

Dakunaito then smiles, somewhat proud of [Name]'s achievement.

Dakunaito: Then fine, for that I'll allow you to enroll and fight me.

[Name]: YEAH! I knew you'd see things my way.

Dakunaito: If you can win a simple game that is.

[Name]: I'm game for anything you got.

Then suddenly [Name] is smashed in the face with a incredibly fast dodge ball. [Name] is then slammed to the concrete and sent careening through the ground. [Name] then struggles to get up as his clothing is severely torn up and he is injuried. The ball had already bounced back to its sender. A black haired bowl cut boy in a black jumpsuit with white lining on the sleeves and pant legs. Also with wide eyes and a big smirk.

Goro Sato 五郎佐藤

Goro: I am Goro Sato of the athletic committee! I heard that you are Ryuko Matoi's boyfriend. Hard to believe she'd show her goodies to a guy who can't even play a game of dodge ball. I'm sure she'd rather be with a guy like me!

[Name] gets up lumbering from the concrete wreckage and chuckles.

[Name]: Nah…She'd most likely freak at the sight of your micro cock.

Goro then quickly cringes in anger and raises his hand back with the ball to throw it again to finish [Name] off. Then he is stopped by Dakunaito's booming voice.

Dakunaito: FOOL! If you kill him now he won't be able to battle you in the game!

Goro then shrinks in fear at being yelled at by Dakunaito. Then he bows numerous times and apologies for his insolence. Daku still standing completely composed, his feet standing far apart and firm to the ground. Arms crossed and aura booming with authority and confidence then turns his attention to [Name].

Dakunaito: You have 1 hour to prepare [Name]. If you lose you will be permanently banned and or killed instantly. If you win, I enroll you into my school and you get one step closer to fighting me.

[Name]: Yippie…..

 **12:01PM – Rinne High School History Classroom**

The rest of the teens are filing out of the classroom as Ryuko daydreams sitting next to the windows. She has her hand propping up her face, covering her chin, and looking out at the sky filled with cirrus clouds. She's wearing the school uniform as everyone else is.

Ryuko (Mind): [Name], I wonder what you're doing now. Can't be anything too bad, else I'd know about it. I mean the city isn't as bad now, the crime rate is around normal and Satsuki told us to leave Setsudan alone for now. It wouldn't kill you to spend some with me. School and crowd control is a pain in the ass but I can still manage to have you with me. The last time you and I really spent some real time together was my birthday and that really sucks. I've been thinking, maybe we shouldn't be together anymore. After all, we're barley around each other and plus you don't seem all that interested in me anymore either. Should I tell him like this? No I'll sound too girly. I'm so freaking lame.

Then Ryuko is broken out of her trance by Mako and is scared. Who is ready to go to lunch and is extremely excited about that fact. Mako smashes her hands on the desk and screams out Ryuko's name to her face.

Mako: Ryuko, Ryuko, RyukO! What are you doing still sitting here?!

Ryuko: Oh, I was thinking about my grades that's all.

Mako: You're blushing about your grades?! Damn girl you must be doing really well. But come on! We have to get to lunch for our seats!

Ryuko: Wait! I was blushing!

Mako: Come on Ryuko! We have to hurry they're serving Kaki Furai!

Mako quickly grabs Ryuko's wrist and she zooms out of the room and through the halls, with Ryuko's body waving in the air like a flag. Regardless of her protests she's pulled through a ravenous crowd of hungry kids.

Ryuko: Mako wait! I don't even like that stuff!

Mako: Quickly Ryuko we need to find Ruto and Imura, they'll help us get more to eat!

Then suddenly Imura's brown haired head pops through the mass of human bodies and greets them.

Imura: Hey girls!

Mako: Yo Imura! Where Ruto!?

Ruto: RIGHT HERE!

Ruto then makes a diving flip from the crowd of teens and lands next to his friends. Ruto then jumps onto his little brother's back.

Ruto: Come on girls! Hop on!

Ryuko: You mean jump on his back!

Then Ryuko thinks to herself. This reminds her heavily of No late to school day at Honnouji. Then she also thinks and realizes that every single person in her life is bat shit crazy. This brings a little fear to and even a smile to Ryuko's face.

Ruto: NO! Jump on my back on his back and lets go! He's the strongest boy in the known universe he can even carry you!

Ryuko: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING!

Mako: No time Ryuko!

Mako then puts Ryuko on her back and she jumps on Ruto's back as Imura jumps on top of the heads of the sea of humanity. They're formed into a four person piggy back ride on their way to the cafeteria.

Imura: We aren't going to jump all over these over people's heads are we?!

Ruto: YOU WANT THOSE FREAKIN FRIED OYSTERS DON'T YOU!?

Imura: Well yeah!

Ruto: THEN GO! With all the training Satsuki gave us we should get there in no time!

Then Imura hops, skips, and jumps all over the other teens. All of this over some fried oysters, at least this'll take Ryuko's mind off of potential heartbreak.

 **12:45PM – Setsudan Courtyard/Fight yard**

The massive dirt ground field that Ryuko and Dakunaito fought in has transformed into a dodgeball court. One white vertical line has been drawn to make the field. Multiple students are here to spectate with all of the committees watching from the newly made benches. To make things completely fair, both [Name] and Goro have been given a team of 99 members each. [Name] and Goro are stretching on opposite sides of the court. They also all given red balls of their own.

[Name]: Ready to get your face caved in?

He said while stretching.

Goro: Prepare to die [Name].

[Name]: That's pretty bleak, we're just playing a game of dodge ball.

Goro: Yeah, one that'll decide if you come to this school or not you idiot. By the way your mask makes you look like a total asshole.

[Name]: Thanks this mask means a lot to me and your bowl cut makes you look literally like a shithead but you don't hear me complaining.

[Name] said as he completed a few more stretches.

Goro: Talk as much shit as you want, cus you'll be eating it soon.

[Name]: You're gross and wrong. Not a good combination.

Then Hayate steps onto the field while adjusting his baseball cap. He's also wielding his bat and while he and [Name] stare each other down. [Name] then breaks the stare and Hayate blows the whistle. Prompting all of Goro's team to throw their balls and almost instantly eliminate everyone on [Name]'s team besides [Name]. Almost like bullets the balls whizzed past [Name]'s head and crushed everyone on the team. Then the score buzzes with 99-0.

[Name]: Crap…

All of the balls bounce back to the other team as they laugh and as the Setsudan students cheer. [Name] is standing against 100 other students and defeat is certain. [Name] then clamps his fist.

Goro: Ready to clock out?

[Name]: Just throw the damn balls.

The opposite team then complies and throws the balls to which [Name] runs toward them all and limbo slides under all of them and throws a ball of his own.

The red ball then speeds like a bullet and smashes into 25 team members and eliminates them all like a pinball machine. The score now reads 99-25. Goro then grunts with anger as more balls come from [Name]'s rear as they bounced off of the wall and almost hit him. [Name] leap frogs over one them and catches it. He then throws it with extreme forces and eliminates 25 more pinball style. The score now reads 99-50.

Goro: EAT THIS!

He throws a red ball that for some reason doesn't stretch through the air like the other rubber balls. It hits [Name]'s chin, chest, and hands incredibly hard and his feet drag and drag across the field as he then throws it back and it smashes into a nearby wall. [Name] also wobbles and crashes down to his hands and knees.

[Name]: Ouch…Something tells me that was a cannon ball or something.

Goro: What [Name]?! Can't handle a little hard ball?!

[Name]: HEY! HE CHEATED!

Hayate then blows the whistle to make a announcement.

Hayate: This is a game of DODGE BALL! As in Goro is well within his rights as a player to use any ball to hit you with.

[Name]: WHHAAAT!

Hayate: Do you give up?

[Name]: Hell no I don't give up!

Then [Name] also thinks. Ryuko and Senketsu would never give up even if they are being cheated against.

 _ **Before My Body Is Dry – Orchestra**_

[Name]: I AM NOT ABOUT TO GIVE UP!

After [Name] says this he follows this with a massive holler through his distorted voice. With this the Setsudan students even realize that wasn't fair and begin to cheer for [Name].

Goro: JUST LOSE ALREADY!

Goro and his team throws more and more balls. The balls all clump together, and [Name] picks up a ball a throws it at the mass of balls. The lone ball hits them all blows them apart and they all go flying back toward the original throwers thus knocking 25 more of them out. The score reads 99-75. As the crowd is fully behind [Name] and are cheering him. Even Kiku is cheering for [Name]. This makes Hayate yell from the farther middle of the field at his twin sister.

Hayate: Why the hell are you cheering for [Name]!

Kiku: Because, If he's friends with Sanageyama, he's friends with me!

Hayate: DAMMIT!

Goro: OKAY GUYS THROW HARDER!

The remaining people of Goro's team throw extremely hard and fast. [Name] knows these are too hard and fast for him to catch so he's dodging them all. One is so fast that [Name] is too slow to dodge. So he blocks his face with a ball of his own as his face is nearly caved in and sends flying backward into a wall. However, the ball that [Name] sent back went right to Goro's face. But right before the ball hit him it split into 24 ripped pieces and smashes the last remnants of Goro's team. The score reads 99-99. But at what cost?

Goro: Did ya like that?!

Hayate: Well he's technically still in.

[Name] then emerges from the wall crater with his mask nearly torn. He lifts his mask and spits out copious amounts of blood and he collapses to the ground. The sound then distorts for [Name] as he begins to lose consciousness. Kiku and other crowd members hold their mouths in shock and everything becomes silent. No cheers, just the ambience of wind and dust blowing.

Goro: CHEER NOW!

[Name]: Ryuko my love, I'm sorry. But I'm finished and can't go on. I'll lose and die right here thanks to a aged clone who I thought could've been more like a older brother to me. This sucks, I died in a game of dodge ball.

[Name] then closes his eyes. However, numerous events flash through [Name]'s head. His first kiss with Ryuko, playing twister with Ruto and Imura, leapfrogging with mako, and going on his first date with Ryuko. [Name]'s blood runs hot and his eyes shoot open. [Name] then reaches into his back pocket and then stabs his measuring stick blade into the dirt in order to get up. His eyes glow, nails sharpen, muscle tighten, and his stick then transforms into a blade.

[Name] (mind): I know I haven't been with you a lot Ryuko. Come to think of it I haven't been with you at since you I left to fight Malidran. But Dammit I love you like no other, and when this is all over. You and I will go out on a date that you'll never ever forget in all your life. I can't give up!

Goro: What the hell!?

Goro then transforms using his three star Goku uniform. His uniform grows 100 hands and a he gets buffer.

Red Ball Barrage Regalia レッドボール弾幕

Goro: EAT THIS!

Goro then jumps up, picks up a hundred balls and throws them all at [Name]. [Name] then responds with a swing of the blade that destroys every ball. Then Goro throw picks up every ball and smashes them together to make a massive ball that's impossible to dodge.

Goro: Ready to lose!

The ball comes down onto [Name]'s blade as he's hitting it like a baseball. The ball is spinning like a top and is creating sparks and nearly a fire ball around the area from ball's collision. [Name]'s will then overpowers the massive ball as it bounces off of the measuring blade and smashes into Goro body first and craters the ground. 99-100, [Name] has won as the crowd cheers. However Hayate blows the whistle multiple times.

Hayate: Sorry but [Name]'s disqualified.

[Name]: oh come on….

Hayate: You used a foreign weapon to win.

Then from atop the massive school. Dakunaito appears atop the school's head as red lights glare from behind him. His and Lady Satsuki's perch are nearly identical.

Dakunaito: It's fine Hayate. [Name] has won this bout. [Name] you are hereby granted a successful admission into Setsudan University.

Hayate Bows to Daku as every other student does as well .

Hayate: Yes my lord.

[Name]: Thanks…Dakunaito..but you made a mistake.

[Name] then points his measuring sword at Dakunaito.

[Name]: You've should've killed me in this match. Because I'm coming for you next!

Dakunaito: Negative you will go through Setsudan's finest to fight me.

The mass of students, Hayate and Kiku included then quickly form human ladders toward Dakunaito with everyone being silhouetted and glowing red eyes.

Dakunaito: You've only tasted a sip of hell and you were merely scorched. If take an entire gulp, your soul will be incinerated. If you manage to defeat them all, we will settle our rivalry once and for all.

Then Dakunaito turns his back to everyone and thing to look back into his personal quarters.

Dakunaito: Also, if I wanted you dead. You'd be just that.

[Name]: I accept, you want to talk about taking a sip of hell? Well guess what? I'll down that shit like a soda to get to you. I'll do anything, to save my Ryuko.

 **9:23PM – REVOCS Head Quarters**

Jinsei is in a darkened personal office room while on the phone with Dakunaito. Jinsei is in the pitch black darkness of the night while the moon light barely lights the room from the window behind him.

Dakanaito: He is quite willful, he is resourceful and resilient. His power have grown and he is more than likely more formidable than ever, but his deep emotional investment into Matoi will prove to be his undoing. He may still be of use to use yet.

Jinsei's eyes in the dark are glowing in a dark yellow. His legs are prompt on his desk and his blonde hair is glowing blue in the dark much like Ragyo's.

Jinsei: Excellent. This is very interesting. Thank you for you're hard work.

Dakunaito: Yes master.

Jinsei then hangs up and thinks. He clamps his hands together and thinks about [Name].

Jinsei (Mind): [Name]…..[Name]….What are hard thing to believe.

 **Kill La Kill – Gomen Ne Iiko Ja Irarenai**

 **I hope this long chapter makes up for lost time. I hope you all enjoyed. Leave a review to tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

I DO NOT OWN KILL LA KILL . ALL CREDIT GOES TO TRIGGER ALONG WITH Hiroyuki Imaishi and written by Kazuki Nakashima.

Kill La Kill © TRIGGER

 **Flashback**

Merely a day after Honnouji academy's burial at sea occurred, a rebirth did as well. Deep in the bowels of Ragyo Kiryuin's Manor several glowing orange sacs pulsated. All of the pulsating sacs laminated the dark room like lava lamps as they sat dormant. Sacs had red life fiber thread like formations surrounding it like a wrapper of a candy. They bumped as a beating heart while one out of the dozens beat with urgency. Then one began to tear, yolk like fluids spewing from the sac as a fair skinned hand tore through. The sac burst open like a over ripened fruit and a slime ridden body fell to the ground. It was the grand courtier Nui Harime.

She coughed and coughed as she struggled to stand. Her nude body covered in Life Fiber birthing fluids. She then sought to crawl and then after a while was able to walk. She left the cellar and walked through out the familiar housing she had shared with Ragyo. She then cleaned herself off through showering, and found one of her same outfitting she wore all of the time and put it on. She went to Ragyo's old room and sat at Ragyo's vanity table. Her heart swelled with grief and she began to weep. She realized that with her resurrection that Ragyo and the life fibers had failed.

Nui: It's not fair! I'm here all alone without you! What am I to do on my own!

She knows that at this point Ragyo had been killed and is gone forever. Nui craves revenge but she is outmatched and has no resources, no friends, and soon no home. Lady Satsuki will in all likelihood order this house's destruction or inhabit it herself. Harime is at a complete loss. However an angel like voice came to Nui's ears.

Ragyo: Dearest Nui.

Nui: Lady Ragyo?

She said as no one was around her. This was a disembodied voice.

Ragyo: Do not fear, We will have revenge and I will see you again soon.

Nui: But how? You didn't want a clone body in case you died.

Ragyo: Precisely it was a oversight of mine, But because of loyalty to the primordial life fiber. I was granted the privilege of having retained my consciousness upon death only because of the presences of the remaining fibers. However, we must move quickly. The remaining fibers are dying off and quickly. I have everything in hand. Our western friend has our best interest in mind.

Nui: The old president man?

Ragyo: Yes, He's produced a genetic warrior of the life fibers like Ryuko. He is a clone and he will be here within a few months' time to resurrect me. He will take Ryuko and extract the fibers from her to produce me a new body to inhabit. But you will lay low and wait. Disguise yourself live a little. I have a private estate saved for you.

Nui: I can't thank you enough Lady Ragyo. I'll make sure that mean ole Ryuko and Satsuki PAAAY!

 **Chapter 6 – The Threads that bind us**

 **9:01PM – Setsudan University, Dakunaito's Quarters**

Dakunaito was sitting at his desk thinking. He was uniformed in his black uniform with red seems. Daku had his exo suit reconstructed into a Goku uniform so that it's wearable at all times. His pale face was stoic as he sat thinking. Thinking about Satsuki Kiryuin. When Ryuko Matoi had fought him and lost she was rescued by her older sister. He had mentally noted that Ryuko's only combative downfall is too much emotional investment. Had he not insulted her genealogy he would've lost at some point during the scuffle. His well-endowed senses picked up Satsuki's wonderful scent before she ever arrived to the school's campus. When he confronted her his palms were sweating, his head burning, heart racing, and mind was swirling. Was this fear and apprehension? How could he experience fear when meaningless emotions like those when they've been bred out of him? No matter, when the time came; Satsuki would be out of his way along with those meaningless feelings. Then suddenly Nui Harime herself appeared behind Dakunaito with a smile.

Dakunaito: Yes?

Nui: I can't help but watch [Name] mow through all those club presidents to get to you. When are you going to have him fight Hayate and come to you?

Dakunaito: [Name] is moving at his own pace. He is a student here now and I won't pressure him to attack me when he isn't ready. I'm buying time for you, if [Name] blows through too fast and ends up defeating me your plan will be over. Since I'm the only four star in the school. Given his current skill level, his natural talents will certainly surpass the power that my outfit can exude. He is half life fiber not unlike myself, not from animal genes like he was told. But unfortunately for me I've grown too reliant on this suit. Once the power of this suit has waned, I will no longer be of use to you or this cause.

Nui ceased smiling and crossed her arms. Her revenge on Satsuki and Ryuko will come second. Claiming [Name] as her delicious mate comes first. But luckily for Nui both are well in hand already. Unfortunately, she has to wait for [Name] to reach a vulnerable mental state so he can fall in love with her. And that is Dakunaito's job to make sure that happens.

Nui: Fine but my patients is getting thin. Though I have a feeling that things may go my way today.

Dakunaito: None of my concern. I'm doing what you want me to do already. The "Master" is most likely some fool who you already fancy. You're the brains of this entire Setsudan operation.

Nui: You're no fun. By the way I'm going out on "assignment".

Dakunaito: Yes that's fine and all but just know that over 75% of our students are wearing the goku uniforms. Our plan is under way to becoming complete. Or at least so I believe. I don't even know our end goal for this school. However, I do know you have zero care for the education of the students.

Nui: You at least got that much right. Also mind your tongue when talking to me or I'll bite it off. If I wanted you to know my end goal, you would by now.

Dakunaito: Forgive me for wanting clarity on our plan.

Nui: Our plan? You silly, this is all mine. The school, the students, and the uniforms are all mine. Especially since I spent a lot of time knitting the uniforms by hand. Oh! I almost forgot to mention that I own both you and [Name], ain't that neat!?

Nui turned around in a nearly inhuman fashion and begins to walk away.

Nui: If you were any real gentleman, you'd offer yourself to be my "playmate" for a little while.

Dakunaito: Not interested.

Nui: Well actually, I could force you. It's a lot hotter when they resist me. But why bother? [Name] is more handsome than you anyway!

Nui then opens the door, looks back, ticks her tongue out and slams the door behind her.

Dakunaito: We're identical….grand idiot

 **2:09PM – Kanto Streets**

Booms and pops fill the streets as the elite four clad in their Goku uniform regalia's are fighting off insane civilians. Gamagori's Persona Unleashed is whipping. Nonon's Symphony Regalia is wrapping people with glowing pink music notes. Inumuta's Probe Regalia is firing shoulder cannons. Sanageyama's Blade Regalia Secret Unsealed is canning. Inumuta is pressing numerous buttons on himself and has remotely called numerous police wagons that have vacuum suckers.

Nonon: Nice thinking dog, glad to see you can do something noteworthy.

Inumuta: Oh, that was so funny I forgot to even bust a smile.

Gamagori has begun to use the police sucking tubes to suck in numerous civilians who were all causing mayhem in the town.

Sanageyama: Things have gotten a lot better. Although the jails are overflown. We need to find what's caused all of this.

Gamagori: We'd better find out fast. We don't have many more uses with these uniforms. And so far these uniforms are the only things that's keeping this region alive. Besides Matoi, [Name], and the boys anyway.

Nui: Then you'd better hurry while supplies last!

The entire elite four looks behind Gamagori to see Nui Harime. Standing as still as a statue and with a smile of victory. The shock of her being here is merely overwhelming. Inumuta then picks up a glowing strand of pink thread and analyzes it.

Sanageyama: But you..you're supposed to be—

Nui: Dead?

Nonon: Oh great, it'll probably be only a matter of time before the primordial life fiber makes a surprise return too!

Inumuta: Let me take a wild guess. You're the cause of ALL OF THIS MESS!?

Nui: YUPPIES!

Nui's face pops up numerous places and with her exuberant personality no less.

Nui: It was all Me! mE! ME! I used a unique form of mind stitching all over the region to wear you all down, so I could finally come out say BOO!

Then in a massive dash she zoomed past the elite four and destroyed their uniforms. She had swiftly cut apart the Banshis from their uniforms using her fingernail hooks.

Nui: You idiots never stood a chance.

The elite four stood up completely nude. Gamagori stood in front of the rest of them.

Gamagori: Goku uniforms or not! We won't fail LADY SATSUKI!

Nonon: YEAH! I don't care if we're no star losers like everyone else. We're Lady Satsuki's

All four: IMPENETRABLE SHIELD!

Nui: You all know a shield can be broken right? Well if you don't, YOU'RE ALL ABOUT TO FIND OUT!

Then her face almost distorts into a sadistic smile and readies to pounce on the elite four. Then she turns back to normal and says to herself.

Nui: Oh wait! I GOT SIDE TRACKED!

She then leaps into the air and off into the horizon. The elite four stand nude and defeated. However, they also stand in confidence and pride. Picking these people up and letting Satsuki know that this entire scourge of Kanto was caused by Nui Harime's mind stitching.

 **5:12PM – Kanto Park**

The sun gleams upon the beautiful park. The greenery has regrown and the weather has warmed. However, there are light winds that blow the trees. More particularly cherry blossom trees, and one of which Ryuko is currently standing under. Still dressed in her school uniform as she leans upon the tree, hands behind her back. Waiting she looks around the park to see which location [Name] is coming from. She then spots him without his mask, and in the past few months has been a rare sight.

From [Name]'s perspective this is like a call to the principal's office. Or at least how he thought the feeling felt like. He was curious as to what Ryuko had to say. She usually never invites him anywhere. But this should be rather urgent, as she just got out of school and didn't bother to change. But of course they are always busy and he feels they shouldn't have any time to relax. Although he has spent time with Ruto and Imura from time to time in between his patrols of the city. He finally reaches her.

[Name]: What's going on Ryuko?

Ryuko: Nothing much, I just wanted to talk to you for a bit.

[Name]: Is it about me nearly defeating everyone at Setsudan?

Ryuko: Cool, but no.

[Name]: Is it about how calm the city has gotten?

Ryuko: No.

[Name]: Did Mataro get suspended from school again because I don't have any more advice for—

Ryuko: IT'S ABOUT ME AND YOU!

[Name]: Of course. I knew that.

[Name] doing everything he can to lighten the mood. He can feel Ryuko's feelings burning off of her like nuclear fission from the sun. [Name] swallowed as Ryuko's eyes nearly burned holes into his. Then she calmed herself a bit and her tone gets softer.

Ryuko: I just wanna ask you. What are we right now? Are we friends with benefits or a couple?

[Name]: A couple of course. I mean we established we were going out before I left all those months ago.

Ryuko: Do we even seem like a couple to you?

[Name]: To be completely honest no. I want to be though.

Ryuko: You sure as hell don't seem like it. You never even try to spend time with me! Do you realize the last time we kissed was before you left to fight lord mold or whatever his name was?!

[Name]: Hey, We're trying to save the city here. I can't go on dates when I have life fibers to destroy!

Ryuko: [Name]! We aren't fighting 24/7! I have school and I have to help save Kanto from who knows what hell is happening! But I can still make time for you.

[Name]: Sorry, but I have a city to protect. And I think you're being incredibly selfish to put yourself above the well being of the Kanto.

Ryuko: I'M PUTTING US ON YOUR PRIORITY LIST. IT SEEMS LIKE YOU DON'T EVEN CARE ABOUT ME. I CALL YOU AND STUFF BUT YOU NEVER MAKE ME FEEL LIKE I MATTER.

[Name]: RYUKO! I DO CARE ABOUT YOU. It's just that I'm have bigger priorities right now.

Ryuko: You've spent time with Ruto and Imura a plenty. What about that?!

[Name]: I don't have an answer.

Ryuko leans back upon the tree and tries softens her tone once more. The tension between them is very high. There is a silence between them as they both are at a loss for words. All Ryuko asks is for more love. All [Name] wants is more focus on finding out about his parents and defeating Dakunaito to get those answers. And [Name] is so close to finding out those answers.

Ryuko: All I ask is for you to at least be with me more. I'd also appreciate it if you stopped making excuses.

[Name]: I know me and you haven't been all that close since I came back. But I'm so close, to getting the answers I want and I don't need you hanging off my back with this nonsense.

When he said nonsense, he meant her believing he didn't care about or love her. He would die to keep her safe and loved her to death. Ryuko's heart is beating like a jack hammer and her blood is running hot. Ryuko feels like she was wrong her and [Name] being a couple that could survive tribulations. Then she musters the strength to speak.

Ryuko: Then I guess I was total idiot to believe that you and me could be a together through all this bullshit. If there were any two in the whole world that could stay together through stuff like this, I'd figured it'd be you and me. And you know you're coming off like a total jerk ass with the stuff you're saying.

[Name]: Actually I think you're a complete idiot, if you honestly believe what you were just saying.

His words were as though a sword had entered her back, pierced her heart, and exited her chest. Ryuko's skin became red, she began to quiver, and tears swelled. She clenched her fists and kept her head down. [Name] had realized what he said was a poor choice of wording. Before a word can come out his mouth, Ryuko's red and teary face rose from her hair like a sun in the morning. Anger dousing her heart like a water hose.

Ryuko: Never talk to me again. Cus I'm done with you….. I HATE YOU!

Ryuko then took off running and not looking back. As she ran he could see her tears trail behind her in the air. They twinkled then dissipated as Ryuko sprinted. It was apparent that she was crying as she almost completely bumped into a happy couple strolling in the park. She didn't see them and kept going until she was out of sight. [Name] stood beneath the tree as beautiful blossoms fell and blew past him. He wanted to reach out and scream for Ryuko not to go and to further hear him out. But that would've been utterly futile.

Farther away on bench near the ziggurat fountain sat a bench. The same one Ryuko and [Name] rested on the night of their first date. However, Nui Harime sat there undisturbed and unnoticed as the heartbreak ensued. Nui has the [Name] bear that she stole from Ryuko resting upon the top of her head. She sadistically cracked a smile and said under her breath.

Nui: Mission complete.

 **Kill La Kill – Shin Sekai Kokyogaku**

 _ **I hope you enjoyed. There aren't many more chapters left as Harime's revenge is nearly complete.**_


	7. Chapter 7

I DO NOT OWN KILL LA KILL . ALL CREDIT GOES TO TRIGGER ALONG WITH Hiroyuki Imaishi and written by Kazuki Nakashima.

Kill La Kill © TRIGGER

 **Chapter 7 – Impulse**

 **12:32PM – Setsudan University**

[Name] is sitting atop the Setsudan University's building edge. This school is essentially a clone of Honnoji academy, with the exception of the massive DNA shaped spiral behind the top of the school. He is sitting above the gigantic bowl in which battles, school wide announcements, and games are played. However, he is on the phone with Aikuro's advice on what happened with Ryuko. Rather than going to class, it doesn't matter to [Name]. All of this Setsudan business will all cease once [Name] defeats Dakunaito and gets the truths of his origins.

Aikuro: So you called Matoi an idiot? That was never going to end well.

[Name] could tell Mr. Mikisugi had a half smile on his face while saying this.

[Name]: Yeah, I know. I didn't really mean she was an idiot though. You can understand me right?

Aikuro: Well, yeah. But you also have to understand where Ryuko was coming from with her concerns too ya know?

[Name]: I guess so. Now that all this city crap stopped for some reason all I have to worry about is my fight with Hayate whenever they'll grant it to me. And something way harder, getting back together with Ryuko. It's possible right?

Aikuro: Ryuko can be extremely hot headed at times, but she'll get over it and then you two can talk it out and see what's what. Just keep that in mind okay?

[Name]: Gotcha and thanks. But I have another question that's been bugging me and it's about my father. Have you ever heard or seen of a man who looked like me who served in the western military?

Aikuro stayed silent. [Name] wondered if he was either confused by the question, or apprehensive on how to answer it. All that filled [Name]'s ears were the winds that blew at him as he sat atop the school's walls.

Aikuro: Yes, I have. His name was Sutakira. It was a code name. From what I understood.

[Name]: You know more, spit it out.

Aikuro: I actually don't I just—

[Name]: Mr. Mikisugi, the cool thing about these powers is that I have heightened senses. When I first asked you, your heart began beating faster. I heard it.

Aikuro: Dammit [Name].

[Name]: Aikuro please tell me. I want to know if he was my father.

Aikuro: Fine. He and Dr. Matoi had a working relationship. Once Ryuko's father went into hiding and built nudist beach, Sutakira was sent to see what operations were occurring. Once Isshi told Sutakira about the battle with the life fibers, and he pledged to help fight in the scourge. So Dr. Matoi made the measuring blade for him. It can shape shift into almost any weapon or tool that you could think of. Although it needs his blood to work or else it'll just stay a normal measuring stick. However, even in that state it can still completely sever any life fiber material and prevent it from regrowth.

[Name]'s heart then sped up with anticipation. He's getting closer to finding his origins through Aikuro than he is fighting Dakunaito. He must find these answers down to the exact T. So far things are adding up. Satsuki told his of Sutakira's battle with the life fibers and death against Ragyo. Then Satsuki provides him with the weapon that he used and he's able to use as well.

[Name]: MR. MIKISUGI! I HAVE HIS MEASURING BLADE!

Aikuro: WHAT?! B—BUT HOW?!

[Name]: Satsuki gave it to me, believing that I could use it as a weapon. She said Ragyo kept it as a trophy.

Aikuro: What a coincidence…Well at least you can't activate the damn thing. If you could you'd have to be his son or his father. But how likely are one of those anyway?

[Name]: Mr. Mikisugi…I can activate it.

Aikuro: How-I guess it is fate that you're here. I'm certain of it now.

[Name]: I had no Idea it could turn into weapon I want.

Aikuro: It can't turn into giant scissors though. That's why Dr. Matoi made them. Originally, he planned for Ryuko to use both the measuring blade and the scissors. But since your father SutaKira came along, he made them for him and didn't have enough time to make another pair. Your mother is still out there I'm sure. She was also in the military, that's how they met.

[Name]: Well, I have my answers. But I have to still stop Dakunaito before he does something horrible. I just know he's up to something. But I have to get Ryuko back Mr. Mikisugi.

Aikuro: I have faith in you [Name] go for her buddy.

[Name] knows this. There is a underlying plot underneath all of this. So whenever Dakunaito attacks, [Name] will be ready.

 **1:38PM – Revocs Headquarters**

This room looks very similar to Ragyo's office room that she spoke to Satsuki in before Honnoji's invasion of the other high schools in Japan. A fair/pale skinned handsome man in a white suit, black shoes, and blonde hair with glowing blue strands is at his desk. He is leaning back in his chair with his feet kicked up on his neat desk. Well suited business man and woman are standing in front of his giving him statistical numbers on REVOCS sales.*

Businesswoman 1: The shirts, handbags, pants, skirts, dresses, and make up sales are up astronomically every since you took 50% of Revocs's share eight weeks ago. The current projections say that we'll reach another 2 billion dollars two weeks before the first quarter ends.

Jinsei: Of course they will. My eventual acquisition of the shares from Ms. Kiryuin and Hoomaru will make Revocs not only the most powerful Clothing & Accessories Corporation. But It'll be the most powerful in the world.

Businessman 1: Of course sir, I have no doubts about that. How will you ensnare Lady Satsuki's portion of the corporation?

The man closes his eyes and turns his chair around to the window as the morning light cascades the room except for the corners of the room that have the blinds closed. He looks at his nails and begins to speak.

Jinsei: Believe me, I'm no novice in the art of political manipulation. Since they both have 25% percent of the company, I'll target Hoomaru first, then I'll take her shares to give me the majority of 75%. Kiryuin will never ever give me any more shares than I already have, so I'll just take them from Hoomaru.

Businesswoman 1: But she and Kiryuin are closely knit. Kiryuin will without a doubt get in her ear and convince her otherwise.

Jinsei: That'd be a ashamed if something happened to either of them…..Anyway both of you leave..

Businessman 1: Oh and you have a meeting on the 10th floor at 2:00pm.

Jinsei: As if I didn't know it was going to be pm you dolt. Out of my site!

They both bow and leave out of the double doors.

The man is extremely sure of his own talents of manipulations. Taking all of the power of Revocs will take every fiber of his being, Satsuki will never let it fall into the wrong hands She'll **_DIE_** before she lets that happen.

Jinsei: I'm counting on you Dakunaito, you mystifying asshole. Just kill Satsuki or something. Or at least [Name]. Someone do something interesting. But we all know you both probably won't do that my old apprentices.

In time he gets up and makes his way through several elevators in order to get to a large assembly room housing hundreds of shareholders. All of them talking amongst themselves in anticipations for this earnings. Everyone becomes silent as Jinsei makes his way up to the podium. As he begins to speak he is interrupted. It's a comfortable setting as each person is snug within their seats and with pen and papers for questions and answers.

 _Clack!_

 _Lady Satsuki's Theme_

Lady Satsuki wearing her mock Junketsu, strides down the aisle way flanked by the elite four. The elite four have lost their Goku uniforms and will never get them back. So they are outfitted with clothing that looks similar to them. As she walks a spot light follows her and the elite four. They then stops half way.

Satsuki: I see you've made your stay here in Kanto a welcomed one. A little too welcomed I would say.

Jinsei: Hello Kiryuin. I take it you are here to ask questions as to my reform of the company?

Satsuki's blood is hot with anticipation, She's fully aware of his heinous intentions. The elite four and even a lot of the shareholders are somewhat shuttering with fear and uncertainty. Sanageyama then whispers to Nonon.

Sanageyama: Are you feeling what I am?

Nonon: It-it feels like we're in the room with death in a human form. Why isn't Lady Satsuki being affected with this?

Inumuta: Based off of all the data I've ascertained. I believe she's impervious.

Gamagori: Either that or experiencing fear of this level isn't within her genetic makeup.

Satsuki: I'm here to inform you that snatching Revocs from my hands is practically impossible.

Jinsei: Oh Kiryuin, I wouldn't dream of "snatching Revocs from you". You have me misunderstood.

Satsuki: Strange, Your words seem to contradict what you seem to believe now.

Jinsei: I'm curious as to what you mean.

Satsuki then smiles and looks down. Allowing the darkness of the room to consume her face.

Satsuki: Don't act a fool. Nothing anyone says or does goes without my scrutiny whether they're aware of it or not.

Satsuki then with a remote pulls down a giant screen behind the podium that has Jinsei's conversation on video. Jinsei then lets out a small smile. Jinsei is almost glad that Satsuki knows that he was trying to steal Revocs, now he can steal it by force. With each sentence the audience of shareholders shift their attention by moving their heads to both speakers each time.

Satsuki: I see I've struck the truth yes?

Jinsei: Under my supervision. Revocs has grown exponentially well over in the west. However, here in Japan Revocs has only managed to flutter under your leadership. What makes you think that you're able to run Revocs?

Satsuki: There is a reason for everything. The undertaking of REVOCS upon my shoulders in within my blood! I will never release it to a individual like you and allow it cause harm to humanity!

Jinsei: Trust me, I know what I'm doing.

Satsuki and Jinsei stare at one another for quite some time in an eerie silence. Satsuki smiles and closes her eyes. She and the elite four turn to leave.

Satsuki: Very well. You may procced with your assembly. Our business has concluded. For you have been warned.

The elite four walk behind Satsuki as they leave the darkened room. They then leave the room and are shined upon the glistening lights of the sun through the full windows. They allow for the sun to gleam upon anyone who walks this path.

Inumuta: Strange, I feel much better upon leaving that room.

The rest of the elite four concur. As they prepare to leave the building via the elevator.

Nonon: Yeah, that Jinsei guy was like a living dead guy.

Sanageyama: Yeah a dead guy with a full and handsome face.

Satsuki: It's because he is dead. He's [Name]'s old master. I'm certain.

All of elite four's faces lit up with fear before the elevator closes and takes them away.

 **5:30PM – Mankanshoku Home**

As the spring progresses the sun stays out longer. [Name] finally got up the nerve to go to the Mankanshoku home. So he came with a incentive. To get Ryuko back. So he goes up to the home and knocks several times to no answer. So he went to Mako and Ryuko's room window to see if they were there. They weren't but Senketsu was. So he knocked on the window and got his attention. Senketsu wrestled to get himself off of the hanger and leaped all the way over to the window to open it for [Name]. It was one of the most absurd things [Name] had ever seen in all his life. Once Senketsu opened the window, [Name] weaseled his way through the window. They began to converse.

Senketsu: It's good to see you again [Name].

[Name]: It's nice to see you too buddy. I wanted to see Ryuko? Where'd she go?

Senketsu: As it so happens, The Mankanshokus went out to shop. They invited Ryuko but she declined and went elsewhere. She didn't bother telling me.

[Name]: How has she been? Since you know…

Senketsu: She's been rather different as of late. She's been to herself a lot more since that day too. When it happened she came home and did a few choirs and wasn't herself at all. No laughing, smiling, or anything. It's tearing her up on the inside [Name].

[Name]: To be completely honest, I never thought I meant that much to her. I mean I think about her every day and night. But I didn't really mean to call her an idiot you know? I just felt kind of insulted that she thought that I didn't care about her like that. Or at the very least being selfish.

Senketsu: I know, but she just wanted to be together a lot more. But given what went down I guess that's not how it was discussed.

[Name]: Yeah, your right.

Senketsu: Since you're so determined and I'm in need of some serious ironing, Go find her and bring her back home.

[Name]: Got it!

[Name] then gets up and rushes out of the home. [Name] knows he can clear things up now. He knows the problem and Senketsu and Mr. Mikisugi have helped him do that. Now the only thing to do now is to go find Ryuko.

Then he strongly enough runs into Ryuko herself who was coming home. The two meet face to face and stare for a good while. The wind goes past them both as the cool air somewhat sooths them both.

[Name]: Hey Ryuko…What's up

Ryuko:…

Ryuko then procedes to walk up the stairs past [Name] and prepares to enter the home. Completely ignoring him in the process.

[Name]: Ryuko WAIT!

Ryuko then stops turning the knob of the door but she keeps her face to the door.

[Name]: I can understand if you're still mad at me, you don't have to talk to me. Just listen up.

Ryuko to [Name]'s surprise listens to his request and stay there. Still with her face to the door and not moving an inch as the setting sun bathes them both.

[Name]: This whole time, I was thinking of us. Me calling you an idiot and all. I feel really bad for it and it didn't mean how you think. I was saying what I was because I'm not at all used to dating. I'm trying to do all of this fighting and finding answers and crap at the same time. It's just hard for me to juggle.

Ryuko still didn't move at all. [Name] can again feel her tension heating up like an oven. Her emotions were baking, but what would the end result look like?

[Name]: Please, Don't throw me away. I want this relationship between us to work. I know you do too. I hate the feeling of being here and you hating me for something I failed at doing. Especially when I'm trying to see my faults and work on them along with all my other problems. You can't honestly believe I didn't comeback for you. Please tell me something, tell me how you feel.

Her face turned ever so slightly. Her face was a hot red, but barley visible because of her hair. He could make out at least one of her eyes looking at him. It was actually pretty scary. When she spoke it was like her throat was filled with gravel and aggression.

Ryuko: I thought I told you not to talk to me ever again. You tell me all this crap now. Now that I moved on from you, if this was really how you felt you would've said it sooner or when we talked before. But you didn't, you probably feel like you can play with my head like a yoyo and shit. You're so pathetic, coming back to a chick who doesn't even want you anymore. If you think I'm ripping your heart out and stepping on, I am. People do that to you in life so get used to it. I'd know.

Ryuko had ripped out [Name]'s heart and stepped on it. Kicked dirt on it, and stomped on it some more. She knew what she was doing and she may have had fun doing it.

[Name]:Ryuko please….I

Ryuko: Just looking at you pisses me off….You know…I wish you didn't comeback.

Ryuko then quickly opens the door and slams it behind her in [Name]'s face. If Ryuko was looking for revenge then she got it for sure. She broke his chest open and tore out his heart. Ryuko said she was done with [Name]. But that can't be true. It just can't be. [Name]'s emotions were just rattled and beaten with her rant. She couldn't mean that stuff. Because if she did mean it, it would truly create a gaping hole. A hole so large, that not even life fibers could sow it shut.

 **Kill La Kill – Shin Sekai Koukyougaku**

I hope you all enjoyed. All the heartache won't last. Persistence is key.


	8. Chapter 8

I DO NOT OWN KILL LA KILL. ALL CREDIT GOES TO TRIGGER ALONG WITH Hiroyuki Imaishi and written by Kazuki Nakashima.

Kill La Kill © TRIGGER

Chapter 8 – Let me in

 _ **7:12AM - Kiryuin Manor**_

The spring is an amazing season. One for relaxation and a care free time for all who enjoy it. Satsuki Kiryuin is one such person who can't truly enjoy either. Sitting her chair that she set on her roof. She is looking out of from atop the manor to see the far away Setsudan University. This university's goku uniforms is wreaking havoc on the students there. The government dare not to get involved out of fear that Satsuki Kiryuin has retained her mother's negative power. Which is rather strange seeing that she isn't involved to any degree with these new uniforms. But she must save REVOCs from being stolen and also prepare in case Setsudan's students run amok in Kanto.

Wearing her blue night gown and sipping her early morning tea, she sits for her day off. She with her stoic expression looks out into the orange/blue morning horizon. She's wondering what will become of all of this. [Name], Nui, Ryuko, her friends, her mock Junketsu, and Dakunaito. Dakunaito a aged clone of [Name] and with a Goku uniform no less. His intelligence, his cunning, his leadership. It reminds her of herself back at Honnouji. Through this he's caught her attention. Especially given how strong his resolve must be to lead an entire militarized school with an iron fist.

However, she can now feel a familiar presence. Her heightened senses has picked up that someone or something is behind her and her seat.

Satsuki: Did you actually believe you could sneak up on me?

In an instant she took her tea cup and smashed it and charged at the figure. The figure effortlessly raised a right hand and parried the sharp glass.

Dakunaito: Kiryuin.

Satsuki: Why are you here?

She said in a soft tone.

Dakunaito: I have questions. What do you plan to do about REVOCS?

Satsuki: Too late to prevent its products from becoming sullied. It seems that they've fallen into the wrong hands already. The products you seemed to be reveling in now.

Dakunaito: The University shows the power that the life fibers can have over the entire planet. I perpetuate that for a reason.

Satsuki: For every power there needs to be a base. In your case that base is filled with carnivorous alien cloth. How could you ever allow something like that to take hold for any reason?

Dakunaito: This planet is better off covered in the life fibers. The lies, the deceit, the horror. All of these things the humans bring to this planet each day they draw breath.

With a statement like this, she's bewildered. She then spins the chair goes to stand to him but Dakunaito nearly instantly pushed her back and into her chair. A shocked Satsuki asked.

Satsuki: WHY DID YOU DO THAT?

Dakunaito: Because you almost stepped on the glass.

The gowned and barefoot Satsuki looked down on the roof flooring and saw the shards. She figured that she should've known. However, she's more concerned on why he even cared. That warmed her heart. It almost makes no sense. He states that the world would be better off destroyed, and the humans along with it. But he'd save someone from stepping on glass?

Satsuki: Come, stand next to me.

Dakunaito: Beside you? I'd rather not. So back to my first question, what are you going to do about the remainder of the REVOCS you and Hoomoru own?

Satsuki: While our shares are safe, Jinsei has considerable power as it is. He's already getting what he wants but he won't have it for long. He'll dig his own grave. I guarantee it.

Dakunaito: That isn't too reassuring.

Satsuki: If I may inquire, why do you even care? He's been giving you the Goku uniforms the whole time.

Dakunaito: Precisely. Nui Harime is in charge of this entire operation.

Satsuki: So you're a pawn in her game? You do know she's taking orders don't you?

Dakunaito: Yes, but where I am now, I'm making the world a better place. While Nui takes orders from Jinsei aka Lord Malid, I will follow as well.

Satsuki: Then you are an enemy?

Dakunaito: If I was your enemy I'd have killed you in your sleep. I know the conviction lies within my heart. But I am a soulless vessel in which my ambitions are realized.

Satsuki: I know what being that feels like. Honnouji Academy was my ticket to being that exact same thing. Like Setsudan is to you now. It's nice to know you aren't a foe. Also don't say you're a soulless vessel, you're a human being who breathes the same air as I.

Dakunaito: Don't be a fool the life fibers are above all hence why I follow now. Because they don't need air to breathe. It's the human folly that allows me to be able to manipulate them into bending before me! Both you and I have both done this. And since the grand couturier has revealed herself, just know that I have the situation well in hand. My own Tri City raid will commence tonight. And that you nor Matoi's intervention is unneeded. You'd be wise to heed my advice.

Satsuki crosses her legs and looks up to the standing clone. Satsuki's eyes nearly darted open. A Tri City Raid?

Satsuki: If my memory serves correct then you mean to raid the other colleges of their remaining life fiber supply?

Dakunaito: Considering all of cities you went to had universities, they were in range of this school. So Jinsei gave them all uniforms as well. In hopes that this day would come and a great siege would occur. Whichever school wins and claims the remaining if fibers, he will come for the celebratory occasion. So this is vital, this school was created for this purpose.

Satsuki: Then serve your school's purpose well. Mind you I nor any of my associates will interfere. However, don't be fooled. For I will decide whether my sister or my intervention is needed. So other than asking the state of my company, and telling me to not interfere, is that all?

Dakunaito got nervous as her hairs' vanilla shampoo scent passed through his nose. He wondered, how could she be so composed? So dismissive, as though he were less than. Yet he was somehow still her equal. She completely disregarded his advice. He could kill her now if he wanted and she wouldn't even sweat a drop. Dakunaito's mind is swirling once again. His body is nearly shaking, as her stoic eyes beamed his without a blink. He'd never met a person like this ever before. Malidran and Ragyo both treated him as a possession. Satsuki is seemingly treating him as an equal. But he is still trying to compose himself, his own ice cold stare matching hers. He mentally kicked himself after almost losing his composure.

Dakunaito: I must know. Where does your resolve come from?

Then Satsuki smiled and asked.

Satsuki: Stand beside me please.

Dakunaito actually complied this time, much to Satsuki's surprise. She imagined he'd make some excuse so he can stand away from her. Daku then stood beside her nervously while not looking at her, but rather staring out at the morning horizon. At this point Satsuki can tell that he's not really used to being in intimate situations with other people.

Satsuki: I get mine from hope. Hope that one day the earth will be safe from the life fibers. A day where people don't have to live in fear of being devoured by their own clothing. As well as the pride I take in assisting others find purpose in their lives. Ruto and Imura, as well as the elite four.

Dakunaito: How can you have that hope? Humans will never realize that they're sheep to be led by something else. Something greater. Also, those who don't have a purpose must find it on their own.

Satsuki at this point had got up and stood in front of him. Blocking the sun out of his way in order to feel like she's speaking to him directly.

Satsuki: Yes, I somewhat agree with both of your statements. Humans might not ever be able to realize that. I even used to call them pigs in human clothing. But it's still dream of mine that one day they will and also find their own paths in life no matter what. And it's my job to bear the weight of the world and make sure that the life fibers never influence anyone's destiny. It's my unfortunate birthright and I will carry it until the end. But to answer your question in short. It's my will to protect, and the love I have for humanity that makes my resolve so strong.

Dakunaito: But how can you love humanity? It's full of lies, deceit, hatred, cheating, unfairness, death, poverty and disease.

Satsuki: Yes, but it's also full of sights, song, wonders, mysteries, tastes, pleasures, and even love. And it's every difference, negative and positive within humans that make this world truly beautiful.

Satsuki was in front of the rising sun, the sun provided several beams of light emanating from behind her. She placed her arms behind her back, and smiles as the wind blows her gown and short hair.

Dakunaito was completely in awe of her beauty. His emotions are overflowing, and he almost doesn't know how to handle them. He's never been filled with such a cluster of emotions in his life. But luckily he does know how to handle them. Just hide them and never let anyone see them. Satsuki Kiryuin must be a goddess of some kind to Dakunaito. To be able to make a soulless being flustered, is unprecedented but thankfully Dakunaito knows how to change the subject.

Dakunaito: I—um. If you are concerned with [Name] in any way. He will fight one of my most prized students Hayate Ibu very soon. With that, my plan will to liberate this planet will be further on track. That is all I had come for. Oh, and I believe I made a lapse of judgement when I had fractured your wrist when we first met.

Satsuki closes her eyes and turns to the blue and orange horizon. Her smile persisted.

Satsuki: I take it that was an apology. I'm glad to have finally gotten you to open up to an extent. If you are indeed trying to liberate this world you'd-

When she turned around to look at him once more he was gone. Satsuki was surprised, he had manage to leave without her knowing. That would take stealth on a incredibly level. That was impressive, most impressive. It even brought a reddish tint to her cheeks. Something that she could show when he left.

 _ **8:40PM – Setsudan Courtyard**_

[Name] is walking through the night time dusting courtyard ground as tens of trucks are sitting while loads of students put numerous pots. [Name] however see's Kiku Kita in her karate gi goku uniform directing people where to go. [Name] to look for answers to what the hell is going on here is going to ask her. Since [Name] lives in the dorms here, he was disturbed by all the truck while he was doing homework.

Kiku: Move it, move it people! We have to be outta here before 9:00!

[Name]: Hey Kiku what's up?

Kiku then looks back as her amber eyes lit up for [Name]. She also smiled as her ponytail flipped back as she turned.

Kiku: Hi [Name], you're just the guy we needed.

[Name]: Why? I mean what's going on here?

Kiku: You haven't heard?! The tri city raid trip?!

[Name]: No, what's that?

Kiku: Well Setsudan like Honnouji did, is going to other towns to get every uniform from the other best colleges. But they aren't gonna let us take them so we're gonna fight them and take those uniforms. I'm going to Kyoto, Hayate's going to Osaka, and you're going to Kobe.

[Name]: WHAAAAT! I'm going on the trip?

Kiku: Trust me [Name] you'll be fine okay.

Then they are both interrupted by Hayate walking being flanked by his peers, and yelling at the rest of the one and two stars. Hayate's demeanor changed, to a much more aggressive and angered one. He is going into one of the trucks as Kiku then prepares to do the same. [Name] however pulls on the brown hair girl shoulder before she left.

[Name]: What's with him?

Kiku: Well, he knows you beating him is your ticket to bringing down the entire college. So he's been a sour puss because he's kinda scared.

[Name]: Scared?

Kiku: Well you have been beating all of the club presidents and what not. So I guess it makes sense.

Kiku said as they both stared at her twin enter the back of the truck.

[Name]: I'd love to participate in this thing, but I have to go try and make my ex-girlfriend love me again.

Kiku: But [Name] you have to come Daku said so or else he'll kill everyone in the school and get new students.

[Name]: Oh boy, the sad thing is I believe him too. Dammit!

One of the trunks honk at [Name] for him to get in the back as they prepare to embark on their trip. He doesn't know his way around Japan at all so this should be a bit of a fun trip. Or maybe not.

[Name]: Driver how long will it take for us to get to Kobe from here?

Driver: Around 5 hours give or take.

[Name] face palmed and groaned in pain of boredom and anguish. [Name] through his mask looked up at the night sky and let the roar of the truck engines fill his ears.

Kiku: To make you feel better, my advice would be to sit her down under a cherry blossom tree and tell her why you love her. Oh or do it at night under a full moon! That stuff is so romantic.

Kiku began to blush at this thought. She could only fathom the day that Sanageyama would do one of these for her. However, [Name] sighs again and thanks her. She bows to him.

Kiku: Good luck [Name].

She said as she herself quickly got into one of the back of the trucks. Finally as did [Name]. He felt like he was in a patty wagon and is heading to a death sentence. Life wasn't going to well for him right now. But the least he can do is comply and hope things go well.

 _ **8:53PM – Kiryuin Manor**_

Tens upon tens trucks move about Kanto and out through different bridges and town exits. Satsuki and the elite four watch the trucks move about from her bedroom. Her bedroom's lights are off giving her room a beautiful blue illumination as they watched.

Inumuta: And so the Tri City Raid part two begins.

Nonon: I mean seriously what's with all the déjà vu?

Sanageyama: Couldn't tell ya. But I do know this new and improved Honnouji Academy might be the end of all of us.

Gamagori: Yet we aren't going after them, forgive me Lady Satsuki for not understanding.

Satsuki sitting down on her bed stated.

Satsuki: The winners of the raid will have all of the uniforms. Once they are all in one place. We will then take action. Jinsei will surely fall in our trap.

Nonon: So the winners will be the losers.

Sanageyama: Ingenious as always Lady Satsuki.

 _ **8:58PM – REVOCS Headquarters**_

Jinsei and glowing blue streaks in his hair has his chair turned toward the window. He with Nui, and Rei are watching as the truck traverse the entire city. Rei and Nui are standing at his sides Jinsei watches with admiration.

Jinsei: This is where the fun begins ladies.

Nui: Oh papa, When will you let me have [Name]? I just want to hug him and kiss him and snuggle with him. And have all sorts of fun with him.

Jinsei: Soon, after the raid and we have ourselves a winner. If [Name] lives he's all yours.

Rei then pulls out a combat knife from her white sleeves as she glares at them both.

 _ **9:01PM – Mankanshoku Home**_

Mako and Mataro both sat outside of the bedroom Ryuko and mako sleeps in. They are whispering and spying on her as they do. She'd been looking out the window at the trucks going past the house. Senketsu was sitting in front of her trying to get her attention.

Senketsu: Please Ryuko. You aren't yourself. If you don't at least get back together with [Name] at least make up with him.

Ryuko: Mhmm. So much crazy shit is going on. Maybe [Name] was right about this not working out.

Senketsu: I know it hurts Ryuko but please.

Outside of the door was Mako and her younger brother.

Mako: What's her deal?

Mataro: She's your bestie.

Mako: She's been like a zombie for some time now. She'd say hi, bye, sorry and thank you but she won't let me in to know what's really wrong.

Mataro: Well did you ever ask her?

Mako: Why didn't I think of that?!

Mataro: Jeez

Mako then runs into the room with her exuberant personality.

Mako: HEY RYUKO!?

Ryuko: Hey mako.

Mako: It's time to pop the question! Why have you been so down in the dumps!?

Ryuko: It's nothing.

Mako: COME ON GIRL, You can tell me anything.

Ryuko: Fine. Me and [Name] broke up okay.

Mako: WHAAAAAAAT!

Mako's reaction nearly shook the stars.

Mako: You two can't be broken up!

Ryuko: Sorry mako but we are. I'm really tired Mako, so can you and Senketsu please let me sleep.

Mako: mmmmm.. Fine but it does look like someone needs a HUG!

Ryuko: No it doesn't.

Senketsu: Mako seems to be right Ryuko. Someone in fact seems to need a hug.

Ryuko: Not you too.

Mako: SOMEONE NEEDS A HUG.

Mako sung in an almost antagonistic tone. So Mako jumped Ryuko. She leapt on her with a hug and snuggled Ryuko with warmth. Mako smiled as she hugged her bestest friend ever. Ryuko then grabbed Mako's arms and held them snug to her. Senketsu then also jumped on her and hugged them both. Ryuko did need a hug, luckily for Ryuko some of the people who loved her the most are in under the roof with her right now.

Her feelings of love for [Name] aren't gone, in fact they've never dissipated. They've just gotten stronger and stronger. She's afraid that in her anger she may have shooed [Name] away for good. And if she had, that would truly shatter her heart forever.

 **Kill La Kill – Gomen Ne Iiko Ja Irarenai**

 _I hope you all enjoyed. Sorry for the pause. For any confusion on Kiku's appearance, just look up Seryu Ibuquitous when she trained with captain Orge._


	9. Chapter 9

I DO NOT OWN KILL LA KILL. ALL CREDIT GOES TO TRIGGER ALONG WITH Hiroyuki Imaishi and written by Kazuki Nakashima.

Kill La Kill © TRIGGER

Chapter 9 – Tougher than a broken nail

 _ **8:23AM - Osaka's School of the gifted**_ _ **才能の大阪の学**_ _ **校**_

This school is atop a massive hill that overlooks the entire city. At this hilltop, the sky is filled with storm clouds as they enter the campus. Hayate and the rest of his athletic troops of different sports disembark from their respective trucks. Hayate looked out to see a massive a pagoda style building with a DNA shaped object at the top similar to Setsudan. There is a massive entrance with a hot pink light emanating from it. Several silhouetted females are emerging from it.

Hayate: This school is a female only school. Don't get to wrapped with-

A massive explosion takes Hayate's soccer team out.

 _Hisako Yamauchi_ _久子山_ _内_

A beautiful long purple haired girl wearing a black sailor uniform brandishes a Katana. She is flanked by dozens of other girls wearing the same thing.

Hisako: Explosive Kunai's. I would advise you to run away. But since we need your sailor uniforms-

Hayate: We could just stripe naked and run.

Hisako: We know you won't do that. Plus we hate it when a guy steps on our campus and a little blood isn't shed.

Hayate then blows a bubble out of the pink gum he's chewing and pops it.

Hayate: I take it you're the queen bee of this place?

Hisako: You'd think it'd be obvious.

Hayate: Well regardless we just need your clothes, and I know YOU won't give up. So SETSUDAN SHOGUNS GET IN FORMATION!

Setsudan's football team clash with the extremely ninja like females of the school. The football student ran through and slammed some of the girls. The girls however, easily cut down the gymnasts, basketball players, and wrestlers. Not long after both forces were whittled away. The football team was defeated, and the only person left was Hayate after his own baseball team was defeated. The girls surrounded him.

Hisako: Any last words?

Hayate: My leader was gracious enough give me something before I left for this raid trip.

Hisako: What?

Hayate: A three star uniform!

His clothes disappear as he is thrown into a world of bright sparkling green. The clothes of an umpire cover Hayate.

 _All Star Baseball Regalia!_

He then takes his bat and whacks dozens of the women with thousands of speeding hits. As Hayate sword fights with tens of them at a time with his bat. He then throws a baseball up and whacks it with his bat further into the air. The ball breaks up into hundreds of smaller balls that rain down like comets. Only Hisako is left.

The meet in a fantastic clash of weaponry. Hayate's baseballs and bat vs Hisako's Katana, and explosive kunai's. Hayate then reaches underneath her black skirt, grabs her panties and gives her a massive wedgie. He then swings her around and slings her into the outside wall of the school. A massive cannon ball like cannon births itself from his abdomen. It the shots a massive Baseball and smashes through their entire school along with Hisako. She's out like a light. Osaka is complete. The hard parts over, only thing left is to just get the clothes. Hayate then spits his gum in the air and catches it back in his mouth with a smirk.

 _ **9:50AM – Kobe Roads**_

The truck bumped and hopped as they must've went about a unrefined road. The light of the blazing sun beamed through the small windows in the back of the truck that [Name] was in. Besides that it was complete darkness especially the night in which they traveled.

It reminded him of the isolation rooms back at his military facility growing up. A harsh and unforgiving life. Spending days without eating and human interaction all whilst in the dark. At times during a disgusting aberration of a childhood, [Name] would see all of the experimented children play and have fun during free time. He was almost never allowed to play with them. Instead, he'd be sent to his isolation room for seemingly no reason. At the time he hadn't known Allex yet and had no comfort in life. Maybe the only comfort he had was that he was the most powerful experiment there. However his thoughts are interrupted with a bump in the road.

[Name]: Ow.

He said in a monotone voice. Then the truck hits a halt. Then driver remotely opens the back of the truck and the bright light of the sun nearly blinds [Name]. After recovering he can see a College. That school is in the shape of a massive Battleship. One with a DNA shaped helix at the top of its spire. However ship's deck is a long snouted cannon with a narrow barrel. [Name] readies his measure blade, adjusts his mask, and disembarks. As well as ten other trucks filled with troops? All dressed in aprons and other cooking wear? Then the driver hands [Name] a communicator which [Name] puts on his ear.

Hayate: [Name] Answer.

[Name]: I'm here.

Hayate: Good, you're at the site of the

 _ **Kobe Naval Academy**_ _ **神戸海軍兵学校**_

Hayate: There are two lines of defense before the school is ours. Since you're "hot shit" I've given you the Non Athletics Committee's Cooking club. You're the field commander of this front. I've already crushed Osaka. Kiku is just arriving to Kyoto. Don't disappoint Dakunaito, cus it'll be your head.

[Name]'s head swirled at this. Could Hayate really have gotten that strong? Although [Name]'s gotten the answers he was looking for. Getting to Dakunaito is still top priority. Even if it kills them both. Ryuko will just have to take a back seat until this is all over.

[Name]: Asshole. Okay people we're moving out!

Then there is a massive explosion as the trucks behind blow up! Everyone then dives to the ground. [Name] then hops back up and extends his blade.

[Name]: Take evasive action!

All of the cooking students scatter as a shell of bomb like fire hit them. [Name] then spots the giant cannon.

[Name]: (Mind) I need to take out that cannon.

Then a all the way back to the deck of the ship beside the cannon stood.

 _Takeo Kabuki_ _武雄歌舞_ _伎_

A caped young man in blue naval attire. He has a long flowing cape, handsome face, and short blue hair. However a scar is goes along his entire face in a diagonal slash.

Takeo: FIRE!

The cannon blasts a massive mortar strike at [Name]'s forces and connects with a few of them. [Name] then bulldozes through that fire and dirt try and just make it to the first line.

[Name]: Fire your weapons or whatever you guys have!

Then [Name]'s cooking soldiers whip out assault rifles fire smaller canned goods upon the waves of troops that are defending the first line. Cans of chili, beans, meats, soups, and other weird can foods are decimating the enemy line.

Takeo: Remember boys, no prisoners. RIP THE UNIFORMS FROM THEIR BODIES AND BRING THEM TO ME!

The naval soldiers are also using extremely high power water guns and are responding to [Name] forces. The cannon fires once more, and [Name] jumps up and turns his measuring blade into a shield. The blast smashes into [Name] and he is sent to the ground and pops up.

[Name]: Damn, that hurt.

The naval soldiers begin to water down [Name]'s forces literally and figuratively. [Name] reverts his shield back to a sword. He then runs up to, and cuts down several soldiers with light cuts, cleaves, and leg sweeps. He then uses his will to push away dozens of naval soldiers. The rest of the soldiers slip, slide, and fall of the food contents on the ground.

[Name]: Awesome, that's the first line down.

Then is dawned on [Name]. This wasn't the time for celebration as the giant cannon fired again and decimated a good portion of [Name] forces. The second line of Takeo's naval academy border the hundreds. [Name]'s forces are incredibly outmatched.

[Name]: We guys can't fight all of those people! We need air support!

Setsudan Cooking Student: We've been preparing for this day for months! [Name] look above you!

[Name] then looks up as a massive shadow peers over the battlefield. It was a giant pot was held by several jets as every soldier and even Takeo look up in fear.

 **God Pot of Ultimate Washabinaros Chili** **究極のチリの神** **鍋**

The pot is then spilled. The red meaty tasteful sauces are poured all over the second line of defense. They are all swallowed up by the chili and rendered unconscious. However, the school/ship is unscathed.

Takeo: FIRE!

[Name] grits his teeth and begins to run at an inhuman speed. He's speeding through the chili, dirt, and men as he takes his measuring blade. He then jumps up nearly hundreds upon hundreds of feet as the cannon fires and blows up the land behind him. [Name] after being in the air, turns his blade into a giant throwing star.

[Name]: CASTRATION MODE! 去勢モード

He throws it and the star heads through the giant cannon. It blows up nearly destroying the entire deck of the ship and the explosion engulfs everything around including [Name]. He and Takeo got up from the blast.

Takeo: Setsudan scum. You really need to change the name of your technique!

[Name]'s response was to for the blade to fly back to his hands. He transformed the blade back into a sword.

Takeo responded by his outfit opening up and several gun barrels pointed at [Name]. They all fired and [Name] blocked them all. [Name] quickly rushed Takeo and slices his outfit to pieces. [Name] gives him the thumbs up as Takeo grimaces in defeat.

 _ **10:19AM – Kyoto University of Art**_ _ **京都造形芸術大**_ _ **学**_

A short man with an artist hat, curled mustache, black and white striped shirt and black pants are in front of a massive building. The building resembles a courthouse with several columns as well as a DNA shaped atop the entire structure.

 _Furansugo Fukui_ _フランス_ _語_

Kiku is on her hands and knees whilst drenched with different colors of paint. The rest of her Tae kwon do, karate, and kung fu forces are battling artists of different kinds. Furansugo's French accent heavily annoyed Kiku as he taunted her over and over again.

Furansugo: You stupid girl, REVOCs will come to our school after we crush you, and do a raid trip of our own.

Kiku thought to herself. Even though she's only known [Name] for a few weeks. She considers him a close friend. She doesn't have very many at all. Most likely because boys fear her immense strength, and girls dislike her exuberance. However, she is quite popular amongst the martial arts clubs. [Name] was an outsider just like her and she'll be damned if she'll let anyone hurt him, her brother, or Dakunaito.

Kiku: I won't let you, hurt them!

Kiku then becomes nude and is swirled within pink and blue auras. Her red helmet, kick pads, and gloves forms on her, while the rest of her body is in covered in her Karate Gi.

 _フルコンタクトレガリア_ _Full Contact Regalia!_

She then bolts to him and throws an earth shattering uppercut that sends the Furansugo flying into the air. She swerves over to the area she sent him flying toward and lands a massive kick that sends him into the air once more. She does this human solo volley ball for a while and finally sends him crashing into the pavement.

The rest of her adversaries quickly rip all of their clothes off and throw them to her. They all scatter as the run away from Kiku and her paint covered martial arts team. They all cheer and holler as Kyoto's finest has been defeated.

 _ **6:01PM – Setsudan University**_

Trucks and numerous helicopters have obtained the mass amounts of life fibers spread throughout Japan. The Tri City Raid Trip was a success. All of the injured men and women that were on the trip were taken back to the school for medical care. Kiku, Hayate, and [Name] walk through the throngs of students bowing as Dakunaito walks toward them.

Dakunaito: You will all be commended for your generous donations to this cause. You've played your roles well.

[Name]: What about my match with Hayate?!

Dakunaito: You will get that in one week from today. You have my word. We need preparation time for the president of REVOCs western front.

Kiku: Oh [Name]? Why do you smell like chili?

She asked while being covered in dried paint.

[Name]: Your bro was gracious enough to give me the cooking club as back up. It worked though, so I'm not complaining.

Kiku bowed as Dakunaito walked toward [Name] relatively close, and the rest of the no star students continued to bow, some even failing to keep their composure. He stood in front of [Name] and said in a informative tone.

Dakunaito: You must listen.

[Name]: You aren't the type to get all intimate. What's your deal?

Dakunatio: Our old master…Has returned

Dakunaito then backed away and left along with Kiku and Hayate. [Name]'s heart dropped to the bottom of his stomach. It's one thing after another. His life is impending doom. Malidran's return, Ryuko breaking up with him, and Dakunaito's school of doom. His mouth is open in shit's creek, and victory seems almost impossible. But he'll never ever give up. With his father's legacy falling upon his shoulders, and Kanto counting on him he cannot afford to.

 _ **6:40PM – REVOCs Headquarters**_

Rei is standing in front of Jinsei at his desk. She is giving the reports she's received from the tri city raid trip. Thinking of killing Jinsei is on her mind constantly however, she still has a part to play.

Rei: Kyoto's spies have reported Kiku Kita and her Martial Arts forces have forced the Art school into submission. Osaka's spies have reported the all-female school was nearly victorious against Kiku's brother Hayate Ibu's Athletics strike force. However they lost to 's advances.

Jinsei: What of [Name]'s forces?

Rei: He nearly single handedly wiped out the Naval academy's forces. He and the rest of the cooking club claimed that schools life fiber supply as well.

Jinsei: Wow, so Setsudan won. I'd figure they would've been swallowed alive by the naval academy. My dear Nui really outdid herself on this project. Well, looks like we're heading over to Setsudan next week for our celebration. Wear something nice sweetheart.

Rei: Yes sir.

She said as she fixed her glasses.

 _ **7:18PM – Kanto Streets**_

The golden light of the sun gleams upon the once again beautiful city of Kanto. During Nui's siege the City was nearly deserted with everyone being incarcerated. That was the only way Ryuko, [Name], and the elite four could keep the city safe. However, people are back to normal and have resumed business as usual. Ryuko is wearing Senketsu and Mako is still wearing her school uniform. They both have ice cream with double scoops for both of them as they walk along the busy sidewalk.

Ryuko: Things seem to be back to normal. I mean even though that crazy life fiber bitch Nui and [Name]'s old handler is back. Things seem like a stand still. Know what I mean?

Mako: Yeah I guess. Things are always quiet before a storm. That's what dad always tells me. I mean why don't we attack now and get everything over with?

Ryuko: Cus Satsuki wants to get everyone in one place. If we attack one, the other could hear about it and run. Then we'll never find em. I got this queasy feeling in my stomach that something really bad is gonna happen.

Mako: Well, whatever does happen we'll just give em the quick ONE TWO!

Mako does several boxing motions and spills her ice cream near the side of the road. Mako's demeanor quickly took a downturn. She then sighed. Ryuko then chuckled a little and took Mako's cone. Ryuko took her top scoop off and put it on Mako's vacant cone.

Ryuko: There you go.

Mako's expression lights up like the sun.

Mako: Thank you RYUKO!

Ryuko seeing her best friend happy brought joy to her heart as well. Ryuko then wonders about [Name] and his whereabouts. Ever since she chewed him out, she hasn't seen or heard from him at all. It's almost starting to scare her. But she won't let Mako know this of course, she doesn't want to ruin the moment.

Senketsu: Ryuko! Incoming.

Mr. Mikisugi then drives up to Ryuko and Mako. Ruto and Imura wave at them from the back seats. He flips his hair back and gives them a serious look.

Aikuro: Hurry ladies hop in, we're heading to Satsuki's place.

Ryuko: Okay, why?

Aikuro: It's about [Name] and his college.

Ryuko then throws mako into the back of the car. She then hops into the passenger's seat and urges him to drive.

 _ **Same Time – Setsudan University Dorms**_

[Name] is back in the dorms. He walked down the narrow halls of closed doors. He felts a dark presence, but he paid no mind. However after showering, [Name] fully clothed and masked walked to his room. However, [Name] blacked out. Then he felt himself being picked up. Before he completely blacked out the last thing he saw was a blonde girl in pink.

 _ **Kill La Kill – Gomen ne iiko ja irarenai**_

.


	10. Chapter 10

I DO NOT OWN KILL LA KILL . ALL CREDIT GOES TO TRIGGER ALONG WITH Hiroyuki Imaishi and written by Kazuki Nakashima.

Kill La Kill © TRIGGER

 _ **Flashback**_

Hayate and Kiku kneeled infront of their father's shrine in a small room. Their house wasn't all that nice considering they lived in one of the poorest cities. Hayate and Kiku lived poor with their mother who ran a small noodle shop. She however, used a majority of the money to send them to good schools. However, they had nowhere enough money to send them to a good college. Hayate and Kiku after school knelt in front of their father's memorial shrine. Hayate made a custom baseball card of his father and slipped it into the picture frame. Then the siblings went to sit outside on the grass in the backyard to talk.

Their father made it to the west, he was framed of using performance enhancing drugs and was fired. With his dreams crushed and unable to support his wife on top of two incoming twins, he committed suicide. Hayate and Kiku were never informed of this in order to spare their feelings.

Kiku: What are we gonna do about college?

Hayate: Don't know, Even with financial aid, we don't have enough money to go a community one. I mean to make it big like dad, I gotta go to a really good school to get noticed by a western scout. If that happens I can take us out of this shithole of a town.

Kiku: We're doing okay, I suppose if we work for some years we can always go later right?

Hayate then grabs his short hair in anger.

Hayate: The western baseball leagues likes young people! We'll probably be in our mid-twenties before we can even go to good college! Let alone for you or I to get discovered for anything!

Kiku: Yeah..You're right. So is that it? Our lives are kinda over.

Hayate: I'd like to hope not, but with the way things are going now maybe.

His sister said sadly. Then her face scrunches up in sadness.

Kiku: That sucks!

Hayate: Eh, we'll just scratch and claw to get what we want. Like we always have.

Then Kiku's senses snapped her out of her sad trance. It startled her to the point where she darted her head behind them. There stood Dakunaito, They both hopped up in preparation for a fight.

Hayate: Who the hell are you!?

Kiku: Yeah!

Dakunaito: My name is Dakunaito, and I've come to present to you an opportunity. One that will give you everything you seek.

Kiku: An opportunity?

Hayate: Don't listen to him!

Hayate and Kiku then run to Dakunaito and attack him. Within seconds they are both apprehended and are lying at his feet. Hayate and Kiku look up at him as his figure blinds the sun, giving him somewhat of a divine appearance.

Dakunaito: Your skills are prodigious, however you need refinement. A filter of sorts.

Hayate: What's in it for us!

Dakunaito: Your tickets to a better life.

 _ **Chapter 10 – Punch My Ticket**_

 _ **Kill la Kill – Ambiguous**_

Dakunaito is standing atop his perch. Looking down at his thousands of subjects that will do his bidding. This school, created for one purpose. Not to be a second Honnouji Academy, but a catalyst to help use the life fibers to save the planet. For humans know not of what they do. Merely doing what they're led to believe they do. By the power the life fibers allow them enjoy for eons. Today it comes to a head. All in the pit of Dakunaito's gut, lies the fate of the planet.

Dakunaito: Students of Setsudan University, you have all fought long and hard. The Tri City Raid Trip was a complete success!

Kobe Naval Academy – DEFEATED!

Osaka's School of the Gifted – DEFEATED!

Kyoto's University of Art – DEFEATED!

Dakunaito: Those schools held the most formidable students in all of Japan. Their uniforms are ours to do as we wish. The President of REVOCs' western seaboard will be here today and so will Satsuki Kiryuin as well as the elite four who you've all been practicing with. Bring your families and dress cordially. They will all commemorate our victory AS THE PURPOSE OF THIS SCHOOL HAS BEEN REALIZED!

Hayate and Kiku are flanking Dakunaito as many of the students cheer. All of the students dissipate as they prepare for the visit. That should be no problem considering they've had a week already. Hayate is extremely bothered. He's trained a considerable amount in anticipation to beat [Name] again. Dakunaito told him, if either him or Kiku lost against [Name]; they'd both be expelled and forgotten. So defeating [Name] was top priority. However, [Name] hasn't shown up to any classes or been spotted on campus since the raid trip. Was all of his training for not? Dakunaito walked back and into his abode. Walking past both Kiku and her brother.

Kiku: What's on your mind, you're scowling.

Hayate: Just about my fight with [Name] today.

Dakunaito: Do not worry, things will be handled within time.

Hayate: Sorry my lord, but I don't understand.

Dakunaito: I am aware of [Name]'s sudden absence, However Jinsei will be entertained with a fight. Just know both your services mean a great deal. Prepare for this evening. There can be no mistakes this time.

Both of the twins bow as Dakunaito does the same and the twins go on about their way. Dakunaito sits in his personal quarters wondered. He thought of using his mental radar to find [Name], like he always had. However, finding [Name] isn't top priority. If anything [Name] has served his purpose. Now that he is gone. That's one less person he has to care about.

 _ **3:11PM – Setsudan Armory**_

Gamagori in a mock three star Goku uniform. He is in the presence of 300 students dressed in sailor uniforms. He is guiding them for a drill performance with rifles for later this evening. He is yelling and screaming at those who so much as get a sweat out of place.

Gamagori: WE ONLY HAVE THREE MORE HOURS LEFT! NOW GET THE DRILL PERFECT! IF I EVEN SEE AS MUCH A HAIR OUT OF PLACE YOUR SUPERIOR WILL BE TOLD!

All of them quickly straighten up and yell.

All: SIR YES SIR!

Gamagori: Now Continue!

The students perform stomps, marches, and gun twirls. They put on a display of enormous skill and precision while they perform the drill. All thanks to the Former Disciplinary Chair of Honnouji Academy. Gamagori looks on with a glorious smile on his face, as Nonon steps right up next him.

Gamagori: What are you here for Jakuzare?

Nonon then places her hands on her hips and smirks.

Nonon: Just here to see what the toad dragged in.

Gamagori: As you can see here this is the best entertainment a disciplinary member such as myself can ever produce. Surely this drill team of 300 men will be good enough.

Gamagori make a pointing gesture to his team. Nonon scoffs at this.

Nonon: I've seen better drills from middle school cheerleaders.

Gamagori: WHAAAAT!

Nonon: Here is some real entertainment!

A massive throng of girls all of similar appearance appear. All with various instruments. Nonon then whips out her baton. The Setsudan girls play a fantastic symphony. It's a beautiful and coordinated hurricane of violin and trumpet as well as other instruments. As the music finished, Gamagori's drill team clapped.

Nonon: How'd you like that?

Gamagori: It—It was great but this isn't a contest!

Nonon: Keep tellin yourself that. Oh and that's not even the song we're gonna play. So come on girls!

Nonon left with the mass of females out of the armory. Gamagori became red with irritation.

Gamagori: KEEP PRACTICING! NOOOOWWWW!

 _ **Same Time – Setsudan Dormroom**_

[Name] was alive and well. In fact he's actually relatively safe. He is in his dorm room strapped to the mattress by glowing pink threads. Sitting on the bed with [Name], Nui is feeding [Name] with a spoon. [Name] however stopped eating.

Nui: Come on [Name]! Here comes the airplane!

[Name]: No! I want answers! How long have I been out?

Nui: About a week give or take.

[Name]: WHAAAT! Let me outta here! I have a fight to win today or tomorrow.

Nui: Forget about that loser. You're here with me now.

[Name]: That's nice and all, but I probably have people trying to look for me as is.

Nui: No, not really.

[Name]: Mhm, just let me OUT!

[Name] begins to break out, However Nui whips out a syringe full of a red fluid. [Name] seeing this then flailed worse in an attempt to escape. Unfortunately she then holds him down with enormous strength and injects into his neck. [Name] screams in pain as the fluid works it's way through every muscle in his body. It burns and stings him as he felt his blood ran hot. Nui then hugged [Name] as he still struggled to break free.

[Name]: WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!?

Nui: I…I took your powers away. Dakunaito told me to do it! But trust me, I know what's best for you.

[Name] then bites the inside of his mouth and spews the blood upwards. He's seen his blood. Nothing is happening. No adrenaline rush, no glowing veins, no extra strength. She actually took away his powers.

Nui: You might hate me right now but, I'm the only one who really cares about you!

[Name]: Yeah right.

Nui: But I am.

[Name]: All evidence to the contrary. You have me tied up and you took away my powers. On top of that I'm sure you're the one who knocked me out!

Nui then straddles [Name] and puts her head to his. [Name] felt her cold hands touch upon his face, as they met eye to eye.

[Name]: What happened to your other eye?

Nui: Nothing actually.

Nui flipped the eye patch revealing her other eye fully intact. After showing him she put it back on.

[Name]: You know I should murder you for what you've done so far right?

Nui: Silly!

Nui then untied her hair and allowed her long luxurious hair to flow upon the entire bed. The hair then covered both Nui and [Name]'s face, leaving [Name] and Nui's faces alone and close. Despite [Name]'s protests their faces are met together for a forceful kiss.

 _ **5:32PM – Setsudan Courtyard**_

There are hundreds upon hundreds upon students that are in the courtyard. People dressed up nice with parents and other relatives. Ryuko and then rest of the Mankanshokus are walking to the stands. Sukuyo is taking numerous pictures, as Mataro is going from girl to girl taking upskirt pics.

Ryuko: [Name]'s gotta be here somewhere! AAH!

Then right next to her appeared Aikuro. Who was in a seductive pose, his sudden appearance had frightened her.

Aikuro: Glad you, Senketsu, and the fam could make it.

Ryuko: Yeah cool, you know the plan right?

Aikuro: Yep after the performances by Nonon and Gamagori, the plan should commence.

Ryuko: Cool, where's Satsuki?

Then a helicopter sped over the courtyard and to the far off landing platform. Everyone erupted into a cheer, they all knew it was the famous Satsuki Kiryuin. It brought a smile to Ryuko's face.

Imura: Right there!

Bazaro: There's the Queen of Revocs.

Mako then walked up to Ryuko with multiple shish kebabs in her mouth.

Mako: Hurry let's get to our seats!

Ryuko: Ok mako…Yo Senketsu.

His eye looked up at her.

Ryuko: Can you feel [Name] around here?

Senketsu: There are so many other life fiber formations here, it's kind of difficult. I can feel an abnormality somewhere in this vicinity. But since Nui is likely not too far and Dakunaito is here. It's rather hard to differentiate.

Ryuko: I understand.

Ruto: Come on Ryuko stop talking to yourself!

 _ **Same Time – Setsudan Landing Pad**_

A helicopter landed as the elite four as well as Kiku and Hayate bow they are in a row of three and three. Dakunaito is in the middle of all of them as Satsuki disembarks. Dakunaito in his suit walks up to her. Satsuki presents her hand to him in a feminine manner. Dakunaito then takes her hand and kisses it. This shocked everyone else including Satsuki herself.

Dakunaito: It's a pleasure.

Satsuki: It is indeed.

Dakunaito and Satsuki then walk being flanked by their respective followers.

Dakunaito: The students can't wait for your appearance.

Satsuki: I'm flattered, you've indeed built a kingdom. However, this will all come to a head today. You know this yes?

Dakunaito: I am indeed well aware. And it will end by my hand.

There is a tension between them. A tension that is honorable. They both know each other intentions. Or do they? And so on this day either a compromised will be reached through blood. Or a mutual destruction is assured. Sanageyama then looked over to Kiku who was walking directly next to him. She was completely flustered.

Sanageyama: Hey you?

Kiku: Wh-who me? Hi

Sanageyama: Athletic committee right?

Kiku: Yeah. The Karate club in specifically.

Then the two begin to talk. Hayate then looked in disgust as Sanageyama looked back at him with a smirk. Sanageyama no doubt talking to her to get her brother. More than likely in response to Hayate challenging him all those weeks ago. Having absolutely no knowledge that she actually has an insane crush on him.

However, the thoughts in Satsuki's head were interrupted by Dakunaito. He whispered in her ear and her eyes dart open. The elite four then caught wind and asked why. But all she did was smile.

 _ **6:00PM – Setsudan University**_

It is the time. Thousands upon thousands of families are sitting on the Setsudan courtyard walls that have converted to rows and rows of seats. Nonon is rushing her girls out. Ryuko, Mako, Aikuro, Nakuto brothers, Guts and the rest of the Mankanshoku's are sitting in the same row.

Mataro: The foods great!

Bazaro: It really is great!

Imura: They're eating already?!

Aikuro: Oh, I forgot you haven't been around the Mankanshoku's all that much.

Nonon: Come on girls It's time!

The girls form a massive row of females with Nonon at it's center. With numerous instruments in tow. Then with Nonon's baton waving. They all begin to play.

 _Lady Satsuki's Theme_

 _ **CLACK!**_

Her heel clacked the perch floor with authority. Satsuki Kiryuin's bright light from behind her shined bright. Satsuki Kiryuin stood upon her sword in the ground. She emanated from Dakunaito's Perch. To Ryuko it's like Honnouji Acedemy all over again.

Mako: Déjà vu!

Ryuko: Got that right.

Satsuki: Students of Setsudan University. I'm gracious to be standing before you all this evening. The undertaking of using the life fibers for a good cause is indeed a costly endeavor on every conceivable level. But you have all done just that! Today is a celebration of you and your accomplishments. As well as a thank you to the parents for raising such courageous children! Now I present to you the soul of REVOCs Jinsei No Kugeki!

Everyone erupts into a thunderous applause. Hayate, Inumuta, Kiku, Sanageyama , Dakunaito, Rei and Satsuki all bow to Jinsei in a row as he walks through with his luxurious white suit.

Jinsei: What a glorious day it is for REVOCs. Not only have we clothed a nation with REVOCs, but we clothed the entire planet. My apprentice said it best, that through passion we gain strength and through strength we gain power and through power we gain victory and through victory we gain CLOTHING!

Everyone then clapped with another thunderous applause.

Jinsei: With all of the clothing we've ascertained, no wonder why we're having this ceremony here today. Now everyone rejoice with us as today we utilize this!

He points up the the massive DNA shaped structure near the top of the school.

Jinsei: Through that structure we'll will ascend! The clothing will soon rise to life! And bring us humans to a new dawn!

After Nonon's performance everyone claps. Jinsei takes a seat in his throne. That formed from the perch itself. He sat flanked by Satsuki, Dakunaito, and Rei as thousands and thousands of students step out into the vacant space of the courtyard. To entertain Jinsei, Gamagori's drill will go up next.

Jinsei: This should be interesting.

A large mass of nearly every student of the school participate in the drill. The drill is amazing, with practiced spins, twirls, stomps, marches, and walk arounds. Then the all stop and they all look up at Jinsei from hundreds upon hundreds of feet up.

Jinsei: What's this?

Ryuko still sat in her seat incredibly impatient and growling.

Ryuko: She was supposed to have given us the signal already.

Aikuro: It seems your right. At this point even I don't know what's going on.

Just then at that moment two blades emerge from Jinsei's back and through the throne. It was from Satsuki and Dakunaito. Everyone is in extreme shock and are screaming.

Both: Your reign is at an end!

They then rip their blades from behind him and a massive fountain of blood showers the entire area.

Ryuko, and everyone else are in extreme shock.

Mako: Was that the signal?

 _ **Kill la Kill – Shin Sekai Koukyougaku**_


	11. Chapter 11

I DO NOT OWN KILL LA KILL .ALL CREDIT GOES TO TRIGGER ALONG WITH Hiroyuki Imaishi and written by Kazuki Nakashima.

Kill La Kill © TRIGGER

Jinsei's eyes were nearly rolled to the back of his head. Sitting in his throne like seat, his vision was obscured. Obscured from the fountains of blood that flew from his skewered chest. As they removed their blades, he slid down in his seat.

Satsuki: Behold REVOCs FALSE PROPHET! A VICTIM OF HIS OWN GREED AND FUTILE ATTEMPT TO DESTROY THE HUMAN RACE!

Satsuki yelled at the thousands of masses who are in complete shock and awe. She continued

Satsuki: In my witch of a mother's attempts to cover the earth in the life fibers was aided by this man. He as the president of the west, made sure that Ragyo's plan came to fruition. Making sure REVOCs products were distributed to every single citizen in the entire western hemisphere. After his assassination, he somehow returned as this man.

She motioned a hand to his body from behind his seat.

Hayate said from afar, ready to strike at a moment's notice with his signature bat.

Hayate: Is it over? Just like that?

Jinsei: Your one smart girl Ms. Kiryuin.

He said as his body unnaturally rose from the ground. His wound healed and his blonde hair's blue streaks glowed brighter. Then Ryuko said from her seat all the way over in the crowd.

Ryuko: Of course.

 _ **Chapter 11 – Give me a reason to cry**_

 _ **Perch**_

Jinsei: You've managed to reveal my affairs to the entire world. Guaranteed some people have their smart phones out and are recording this.

Satsuki and Dakunaito both activate their uniforms. Satsuki is rendered nude and is transformed by her mock Junketsu. Dakunaito is stripped nude in a sparkling red display, and is covered by his exo suit. His exo suit however, is considerable slicker, and shinier. The color scheme is the same black and with the glowing red seems, as the visor covers his face. He then brandishes his wrist blade that he used on [Name] in their first fight.

 _ **Dakunaito – Reaper's Regalia!**_

Hayate and his sister then transform as well. The elite four then whip out their tailors daggers and join Satsuki. In the stands people begin fighting. They begins fighting over Bazaro's last croquette. The audience turns into a battle royal.

Jinsei: This feels like my old days on the battlefields. Gimme all you got!

As they converge on Jinsei. Nui then jumps in front of all of them.

Nui: Hi!

Satsuki: Grand Couturier.

She said with a noticeable venom in her voice.

Nui: Yep! In the 50% flesh. Oh Satsuki! I had to tell you to your face. I really hate what you did with your hair. Short hair looks horrible on yo-

She is then punched by Gamagori and she is sent careening down hundreds of feet off of the perch.

Sanageyama: Bitch.

Life fiber threads are flowing from Jinsei's sleeves, and they harden into swords. He then flies toward Satsuki and Dakunaito like a torpedo! They meets with hundreds of hundreds of sword clashes.

Satsuki: ELITE FOUR! DESTROY THE GRAND COUTURIER!

All four: YES!

 _ **Stands**_

They all jump down hundreds of feet. Ryuko, Ruto, Imura and Mako run down the stands to fight Nui as well. However, Mr. Mikisugi stayed and whipped out his cell phone.

Ryuko: HEY! What are you doing?!

Aikuro: Just making a quick call. Go on!

Aikuro dialed and waited for a pick up. He got one.

Aikuro: Hey, How's the project going?

Allex along with several other of [Name]'s brethren are welding something. Allex's hacking skills allowed him to syphon millions of dollars from their country before they all escaped exposure. He and the others have found refuge somewhere in Europe where they'll live and help if need like now.

Allex: It's going okay so far. It'll take about a few more weeks of nonstop work.

Aikuro: Dammit, we don't have that kind of time!

Allex: Well hey, you're the one who waited so late to ask for our help. Regardless, we're working here. But other than that, How's [Name]?

Aikuro got nervous and scratched the back of his head.

Aikuro: We kinda can't find him right now.

Allex: Well hey, I'm sure he'll be fine. But if he dies over there and you guys still win. We're coming over to raise some hell.

They both laughed.

Allex: I'm serious.

He then hung up.

 _ **Setsudan Courtyard Floor**_

The elite four seemed to tower over Nui. They all tried to attack her but she dodged with minimal effort. She then with a flick of her wrist, mind stitches nearly all of the students of Setsudan University. Creating more adversaries for the elite four.

Nonon: Like I said, the Déjà vu is real.

Nui: Come on you losers. It'll take more than that to beat me.

 _Before My Body is Dry – Orchestra_

Ryuko: LIKE THIS!

A transformed Ryuko with a scream head-butted Nui with shippu and sent her into the other side of the entire school! Through walls, desks, stairs, and more walls. This caused a massive mess and is causing the school is becoming unstable.

Ryuko: Give it up bitch and just die again.

Ryuko said as she followed Nui into the building's destroyed wall. Mako, Ruto, and his younger brother pop up behind the elite four. Both brothers are wielding their swords and intend on using them.

Ruto: Come on! We came here to fight or do something!

Gamagori: You three can help crowd control! The people need to be escorted out of here.

Mako: AWE! Like before?

Gamagori: Yes, like before!

The boys knock out and throw people who are trying to get the croquette.

Imura: Ruto! I have an idea! Throw me!

His older brother throws him like a dart and gets the croquette from Mako's dad. Ruto then throws the food to Mako. Unfortunately, Ruto and Imura too smelled the delicious croquette and became feral.

Mako: Sorry everyone!

Everyone except Aikuro in the stands figuratively turns into carnivorous beasts and chases after Mako, who runs out of the school's stands and out of the school's courtyard.

Aikuro flips his hair back and runs down the stairs to help the elite four.

Ryuko and Nui are battling inside the school busting down walls, and destroying the floors. Nui grabbed Ryuko's scissors and they circle around and around in a tug of war.

Ryuko: How the hell'd you comeback?!

Nui: Clone body, papa jinsei had made us both one. But does that even matter now?

Ryuko: Well, guess what?! I'm gonna cut your arms off again!

Nui: Not so fast! Gimmie! Gimmie!

She said in a playful tone as she unlocked Ryuko's blades and got the one she had a year ago. The blade turned purple once again and they clash again and again. Ryuko got kicked back all the way outside as the Elite four dueled with Nui as well.

 _ **Perch**_

Jinsei merely glanced at mass of people chasing Mako, then back to Satuki, Dakunaito, Hayate, and Kiku.

Jinsei: Are you all finished yet?

Hayate: Are you dead yet?!

Jinsei then retracted his fiber sword, and blasted a ball of life fibers from up his right sleeve. It covers Hayate and Kiku, putting them a cocoon. They both muffled in desperation to try and get out.

Jinsei: Smart ass.

Dakunaito and Satsuki rushed Jinsei. He danced, twirled, blocked, and parried all of their blows. Jinsei in the blink of an eye deeply slashed Satsuki's stomach and kicked her and Dakunaito away.

Jinsei: This has grown rather boring. I'll just end this right about…

Both Dakunaito and Satsuki gritted their teeth anger. Right before Jinsei slashed down on them, it's a freed [Name].

[Name]: The idiot who captured me, forgot to take my blade away from me.

Jinsei: And here he is.

His face is red with anger and hate. He see's Jinsei, his reborn master. Now instead of blowing up together, he can cut him to death. He's relieved to see Satsuki and Daku fighting him, however he doesn't care. Powers or no powers, someone's going to die here.

[Name]: I know I did away with my killing. But I seriously ready to do some RIGHT NOOWW!

Ryuko: Was that [Name]'s voice Senketsu!?

Senketsu: YES! I heard it from the perch!

Ryuko's ears then rang. Her heart filled with hope when she heard [Name]'s voice.

Nui: Oh no! He got free?!

Ryuko; What the hell does that mean!?

Nui: Oh, I had [Name] locked u—

Nui's pretty face is met with a jaw breaking uppercut!

Ryuko: BITCH!

 _ **Perch**_

[Name] put his mask on and wielding his measuring blade ran toward Jinsei. Jinsei was smiling.

[Name]: Hey malid! You like my new weapon! It's a weapon that a guy named Sutakira had. You knew him right!

Jinsei: Yes, I knew him and interestingly enough you wield the measuring blade.

They clashed blades. [Name] swung as Jinsei parried.

Jinsei: You wield it with excellence.

Jinsei then elbowed [Name] making him spew blood with his mouth.

[Name]: I'm glad you remember my father, now you can take his sword down your throat!

They clashed more as Dakunaito was preventing Satsuki from fighting.

Dakunaito: You are hurt Kiryuin and bleeding profusely!

Satsuki: I can still fight!

She said as blood spilled freely.

Dakunaito: Cut my apprentices out of those pods!

He said as he charged to aid [Name]. [Name] then got elbowed once more and staggered back.

Jinsei: Join me [Name]. With or without your powers you can still be useful to me.

[Name]: Screw you! You tried to kill and replace me before. What changed!?

Jinsei: I can see a lot better with younger eyes. So please consider.

[Name]: I said NO!

Jinsei's face then scrunches up with sorrow, but then he bites down and throws his red fiber sword with amazing strength and speed!

Jinsei: THEN DIE!

It was over [Name] was too slow to move and closed his eyes. [Name] heard a massive crack! He felt warm blood splash over his face. He opened his eyes and saw Dakunaito standing in front of him? It went straight through his heart. Everything seemed to go in slow motion while Daku fell as [Name] caught him and cradled him. Everything around them seemed to stop. Ryuko, Nui, Mako, the ravenous crowd, students, the elite four, and Satsuki all looked. Satsuki especially felt grief move into her heart. Dakunaito then spoke to [Name] in a low tone to keep it between them.

Dakunaito: Please keep Kiryuin safe for me [Name].

[Name]: But she can keep herself safe. She's Satsuki Kiryuin.

Dakunaito: Even as a last wish, you couldn't just say yes. What an asshole.

And with those words, he drew a final breath and with a smile no less. [Name] laid Dakunaito's head to rest.

[Name]: He wasn't a clone nor a monster, he was a guy who could love, taste, and feel just like anyone else. He was just different because of YOOOUUU!

[Name] then yelled as he raised his blade and tried a massive slash with his sword. It nearly cut the entire school in two like a cake cutter! The entire school shook. Jinsei luckily for him stepped aside.

Jinsei: Such power. Such untapped potential. I've watched you grow ever since your birth.

[Name]: Shut up!

[Name] tried to come at him again, his wrist was grabbed and broken! Jinsei then kicked in one of [Name] legs and most likely broke it. [Name] staggered back and fell down.

[Name] chuckled

[Name]: My father fought against the life fibers, he sought help from others to plot against and destroy you. But then what the hell am I talking about? You sent him on a suicide mission to fight Ragyo. She killed him and it was your fault! Say something malidran! Just because you took someone's body or something and you look all young and shit doesn't change a thing. You'll die just the same.

Jinsei: You're wrong. This body is a clone of my original. The use of ethereal manipulation caused my body to age prematurely, that's why I was so old before you "killed" me.

[Name]: Why the hell does that matter?!

Jinsei: It matters, I knew Sutakira. And you're already more powerful than Sutakira was!

[Name]: You don't know anything about my father!

Jinsei: I do, because I was Sutakira.

 _ **Kill la Kill – Shin Sekai Koukyougaku**_


	12. Chapter 12

I DO NOT OWN KILL LA KILL .ALL CREDIT GOES TO TRIGGER ALONG WITH Hiroyuki Imaishi and written by Kazuki Nakashima.

Kill La Kill © TRIGGER

[Name]: It's a LIE!

[Name] yelled.

He then struck again, but Jinsei side steps. The sky began to darken as Ryuko and Nui clashed, the elite four fought the mind stitched students, and Aikuro fought alongside them with a portable DTR. Mako finally got out of the schools grounds however, the ravenous people continued to chase her. If she ate it, they'd kill and eat her. So she ran along the Honno town like slums. Satsuki then quickly cut Hayate and Kiku out of their pods. They got out and coughed.

Kiku: Thank you Lady Satsuki!

Hayate: NO!

Hayate said as he ran to Dakunaito's corpse. Kiku then did the same. They were both overcome with grief. Dakunaito the man who recruited them into this military like school, was dead. The man who gave them an opportunity to get to the west was dead. The same man in fact who funded them up to this very point. For them to do better in life, and help their mother.

Hayate: Don't worry my lord, we'll avenge you.

Kiku on the other hand didn't say anything. Her face glowed red with anger and puffed her cheeks. Jinsei was then trying to reason with [Name].

Jinsei: Would you like proof?

[Name]: Screw you and your proof! DIE!

* * *

 _ **Chapter 12 – The Love down under**_

Jinsei then blocked [Name]'s stab with a side step and he grabbed the measuring blade. [Name] was then side kicked nearly off of the perch but he still hung on. The blade itself reverted back to a mere measuring stick. Satsuki while still holding her open ab wound, stood in front of Jinsei.

Satsuki: See? You are unworthy and a lie. Only [Name] and his father are able to activate the sword's true potential.

[Name] while still holding on off the perch.

[Name]: but how'd you know?!

Satsuki: I listened to your conversation with Mr. Mikisugi via the phone lines.

[Name]: WHAT?! That's cold!

Satsuki: It was necessary for me to obtain information anyway I could, as fast I could.

Jinsei smiled and looked down with his handsome face. The clouds in the sky became nearly black and began to fill the sky. As thunder began to commence.

Jinsei: You fail to understand. This measuring stick's true power lies with its original wielder. Not it's offspring.

Jinsei squeezed it and cut his palm. The sword extended with shiny red sparkles into a nearly 8ft backsword along with itself glowing red. Satsuki and Everyone on the perch was stunned.

テイラーの測定ブレイド _**TAILOR'S MEASURING BLADE!**_

Nui then swept Ryuko and was going to stab the blade into her gut like she did her father.

Nui: Prepare to join your DADDY!

Then in that instance as motorcycle smashed into Nui and sent her into a wall. Then someone landed in front of Ryuko with a superhero landing.

Tsumugu: There are two things you need to know. One, never mess with my friends. And two your fashion sense is the shittiest I've ever seen.

He referring to Nui, then helped Ryuko up.

Ryuko: Thanks but I had the bitch.

Tsumugu: Didn't look like it to me.

Nui: That wasn't nice!

She then popped right in front of them both. Tsumugu tried to gun her down with needles, and she dodged with almost zero effort. She slashed at him but he dodged and rolled away himself.

Back at the perch Jinsei and Satsuki dueled like warriors. Clings and clangs noises filled the air as they cleaved, blocked, parried, jabbed, and slashed. The blades clashed and stayed together in a test of strength. Satsuki with beautifully amazing footwork and Jinsei with a stonewall defense and is almost predicting every single strike from Satsuki.

Jinsei: Satsuki, you are an excellent combatant perhaps the best I've ever had!

He begins to take the upper hand.

Jinsei: But how will your mock Junketsu hold up? It's power is extraordinary for a false kamui, but not very durable!

Satsuki broke the sword clash and being an attempt at cut away at jinsei's defense with numerous slashes. Satsuki is kicked back, Jinsei boasts however, Kiku ran up with an uppercut that Jinsei caught. The kinetic force of the punch was so massive that a gigantic hole was formed in the clouds thousands of feet up in the air. Jinsei's eyes were as wide as a saucers, as Hayate then flanked and tried to bat Jinsei.

Jinsei: ENOUGH!

He outstretched his arms and screamed as a massive force wave blew all of them off the perch, with the exception of [Name], who stayed holding on. Hoping Jinsei would forget him and let his guard down.

Satsuki: JUNKETSU SENPU!

She then jetted with vibrant blue lights and caught them both. [Name] jumped up and stood in front of Jinsei who was huffing and puffing.

[Name]: How could a father do this to his son?

Jinsei: I—I tortured you so badly your whole life is because. . . I wanted you to become what that clone was. A cold, heartless, and bloodthirsty enforcer. A weapon of the west. I wanted you to be better than I EVER WAS!

[Name]: Oh yeah? How'd that turn out! "That clone" was a piece of me and you! Your SON! Shouldn't you be happy!

[Name] removed his mask, throws it off the perch, and tears nearly began to form. [Name] wasn't any of what his father wanted him to be. Once [Name] realized Malid wanted him to be a monster, he strode to become otherwise. Something he thought his father would've wanted. However, its soul crushing to find out that [Name] was being the exact opposite of what his father really wanted.

Jinsei: You think I enjoyed treating my own son as an experiment? I hated every second of my life, but I knew it had to be done to make sure we'd all be safe!

[Name]: We?

Jinsei: Myself, you, the world. Come with me. We can change things together as father and son!

Jinsei put his hand out for [Name] to grab. [Name] is too weak to fight, if he did he'd surely be killed. He could fallback and die like a badass, but he'd probably never see Ryuko again. But it's worth a shot. [Name] then fell backwards intentionally while flipping Jinsei off. Jinsei then frowned as he ran to reach out for his son. Satsuki then let Hayate and Kiku down and right as she did **BAM!**.

[Name]'s malnourished and injured body smashed into the dirt of the battle littered Setsudan courtyard. The impact cratered the ground and the dirt flew into the awed Satsuki's face. Satsuki's eyes shot open. Her mind began to go blank, her ears were ringing. She was mortified nearly beyond comprehension. The ringing plagued her ears and she didn't move. However, she heard her younger sister's horrified screams as Ryuko stopped fighting Nui and ran to the crash.

Jinsei: NUI! Come.

Nui: Ta Ta for now!

She then jumped up to Jinsei. It's like Nui didn't even care that [Name] had just plummeted to near death. In fact she never seemed happier. Ryuko then shook Satsuki and they both jet up to Jinsei to end it all, but he extends his hand and wills them away as they two plummet to the dirt below.

Jinsei: The life fibers are all in place yes?

Nui: Yes papa!

Jinsei: Hit it.

Nui then whips out a small device and presses a singular button on it. The massive Helix behind Setsudan becomes active. It spins, it is a drill. It the pops out and is attached to a massive constructive device that heads to the main courtyard.

Aukiro: WE HAVE TO RETREAT!

The enormous drill then finally hit the ground and headed through the ground. Then a gargantuan purple energy fired into the hole and destroyed the courtyard. Then in every home clothing begin to move on their own and assault people. After the people are beaten, the clothing jumps onto them and the clothing becomes mind controlling symbionts. Ruto and his younger brother Imura were lucky enough to throw the clothing off and cut it down. Then the entire school's students and parents were quickly eaten by their clothing.

* * *

 _ **1 week later**_

In one short week Japan has nearly been entirely shut down by Jinsei. No one roams the streets but flesh filled clothing, like zombies all slowly walking to the Setsudan Courtyard. From all locations in japan they all slouch to reach the excavation site/school. Every article of clothing are either looking for more humans to devour and or to journey the University.

 **7:21PM - Nudist Beach Facility**

Numerous Nudist beach soldiers work on the original facility and try to restore it. The beach that [Name] and Dakunaito fought at is being cleaned up. The elite four is back in their nudist beach gear are doing numerous tasks. Hayate, Kiku, and Imura are conversing/ arguing about what moves to make now. Tsumugu and Mikisugi/Aikuro are talking to Ruto and Mako.

Mikisugi: Jinsei has the cities locked down and our only hope is Allex's surprise. So Ryuko, Hayate, and Kiku are out best hopes if he finds us.

Ruto: I know, but isn't there anything else we can do?

Tsumugu: Small hit and runs yeah, but that won't get us anywhere. All we'll do is lose more men.

Ruto: What about Satsuki? Her mock Junketsu is still operation.

Aikuro: When [Name] fell back at the University, Satsuki took it really hard. She felt she could've saved him but she failed, so her resolve left her. In reality it isn't her fault at all. And we still don't even know if he's alive or not. We're lucky enough for us to get out of there alive.

Ruto: I hate that we gotta stay here and wait for some shit we might not even get. We need to snap Satsuki out, get Ryuko, and those twins and break them back!

Then Hayate came over with his signature bat to add input.

Hayate: We already have everyone we need here. With [Name] gone the difference is almost negligible. He's irrelevant.

Ruto: Get that weak shit outta here. I actually want to save my friend!

Hayate: And I'm trying to keep the people I love safe too. In case you haven't noticed, your parents out there and my mom have been eaten by alien clothes! I don't know about you but I want to get out of here and save them. We can't do that if we go out and die trying to save someone we might not need!

He said in a stern voice as Ruto looked down and sighed. However, everyone else huddles together to hear Aikuro. Aikuro began to talk as his clothes drooped off and his nipples and member glowed purple.

Aikuro: I second that. If we wait here, bide our time, and get the help. We'd stand a much better chance at fighting REVOCs. If we go now he'll stomp us out and surely kill us then and there. Saving [Name] will just have to wait.

Imura: Fine Mr. Mikisugi but where's Ryuko and Satsuki?

Asked Ruto's younger softer spoken sibling. Then Mako quickly scooted closes and said.

Mako: I think out there.

She motioned to the nudist beach exit cave.

 _ **Outside on the Rocky Shore**_

Ryuko sat next to a dejected Satsuki on the rocky shore of the nudist beach facility. The two girls sat in silence, not speaking to one another. Then Satsuki spoke first.

Satsuki: I'm sorry. It was my error that resulted in [Name]'s situation. The very fact that I watched Dakunaito be slain and [Name] destruction churns my stomach.

She said in a submissive and saddened tone. She looked down as Ryuko then looked at her and smiled.

Ryuko: Don't sweat it sis.

Satsuki then gasped and looked at her younger sister.

Ryuko: You don't have to apologize for the millionth time. I mean you didn't have to the first time. [Name] falling wasn't your fault, I'm sure he did that on purpose. He probably expected some unlucky asshole to break his fall. Or me to swoop in and save him. That dumbass.

Ryuko's demeanor changed, looking down while she got choked up. She then took her fist and smashed it into a rock.

Ryuko: It was me who was supposed to save him. I was the one who messed shit up!

Senketsu: Both of you need to stop it!

Both of the young women's attention was then placed on Senketsu.

Senketsu: What happened at Setsudan wasn't either of your faults. Please understand that things happen that are out of our control, sometimes no matter how close to us things seem.

Ryuko: Thanks Senketsu,

Senketsu: You're always welcome. You too Satsuki.

A surprised and pleased Satsuki smiled and Thanked him.

Senketsu: By the way Satsuki. May I ask you a personal question?

Satsuki: Yes, anything.

Senketsu: Were you and Dakunaito have a thing for each other?

Ryuko: SENKETSU!

Senketsu: It's a question that Ryuko wanted to ask but she was too afraid.

Then a blushed Satsuki smiled and looked out to the vast sea.

Satsuki: In a way yes. . .One could tell from our interactions, the seeds were planted. I had just hoped it would've bloomed into something more.

This refreshed both of their minds. They both took a lot of responsibility for these situations due to their immense power. But they still have boundaries both mentally and physically. Ryuko wants so badly to talk with [Name]. To apologize for hurting him, to hug him, and be together. But unfortunately, he probably died believing she hated him. As for Satsuki, Dakunaito was cut down in front of her. A warped and twisted clone had transformed into a cunning tactician with a sense of honor and hidden feelings. It's unknown how much of a role Satsuki played in his personality shift. But at this point it's rather clear that one of them shared a place in the other's heart. And although they are away from one another, those feelings still blossomed.

* * *

 _ **Same Time – Setsudan University Science Lab**_

The room was lit by the grey sky. The science room was a room for students. Numerous well placed tables and chairs littered the room. Near the chalkboard however, was [Name] strapped to the wall in tight red fiber stings like Nui had. Jinsei and [Name] were having a staring contest of sorts as Nui and Rei watched beside Jinsei.

Jinsei: Say something.

[Name] What's there to say? You've stolen any semblance of a normal life, turned me into a genetic weapon, and you tried to kill everyone on earth.

Jinsei: Everything I've ever done is for the betterment of the earth in some way. The life fibers are the very salvation for this planet and you and I are the last enforcers.

He while sitting backwards on a chair in front of [Name]. The glowing blue steaks of Jinsei's blond hair nearly partially illuminated the room in which they stayed.

[Name]: Bullshit! I'll never do anything for you or these alien clothes as long as I live!

Jinsei then became frustrated and stands up furiously, knocking the chair down.

Jinsei: Damn you! It's about time you started listening to me again! SON!

[Name]: Good luck with that! I'll probably hate you for eternity after what you've done to me! And I'll kill you too for everything, after Ryuko comes for me.

Jinsei: Actually, I have a failsafe in case they licked their wounds and struck again.

He snapped his fingers as [Name] felt a tickle in his muscles. He looked down to see life fibers glow through his flesh and then a migraine plagued [Name]. [Name] yells and wags his head. Then his vision blurs horribly. He can feel cold fingers upon his face.

 _ **Blumenkranz**_

Suddenly [Name] saw Ragyo Kiryuin and Nui standing beside her.

Ragyo: Well Sutakira, you've raised a nice son to say the least. He's strong, resilient, and even handsome. I'd know, we've crossed paths before.

Jinsei: Relax, I was going to have you harvested anyway.

Ragyo: Like I was ever going to let that happen. But I'll do this favor for you Jinsei, also make this the last one. You're lucky mind breaking is a specialty of mine. Oh [Name] sweetheart, please don't take this personally. Actually on second thought, do.

Ragyo then caressed [Name]'s face over and over. [Name] then realized his clothes were off, Nui's and Ragyo's were as well. But they were no longer standing before him. [Name] seemed to be floating in a white ether with fiber strings all around. Ragyo and Nui were kissing him, fondling him, and suckling on him. Nui was dealing with [Name]'s lower body, while Ragyo focused on his upper. They alternated every other few minutes. [Name] was blushed and in a wrongful pleasure all whilst being paralyzed. He couldn't speak, protest, scream for help, or even cry. He wanted so badly to break out, but he was powerless. There was no part of [Name]'s body that wasn't fondled or kissed. But he then began to experience visions.

 _ **I want to know - Instrumental**_

Then [Name] was flooded by visions. [Name] was 6 years old again? He was riding a bicycle in a beautiful neighborhood, while his father was assisting him.

[Name]: Don't let go dad!

Jinsei: Come on son! You got this.

Jinsei let go as [Name] rode on his own and felt nothing but joy.

The next visions were [Name] and his father having fun. Fishing, football, and [Name] on his father's shoulders while [Name] had a mini net and was trying to catch butterflies. Then [Name]'s first day at high school.

[Name]: Dad come on, people are gonna make fun of me in this suit.

It was Dakunaito's goku uniform.

Jinsei rubbed his son's head while reassuring him otherwise.

Jinsei: Come on! You'll be just fine. Trust me okay?

Then finally he is at his wedding, introduced to his bride at the altar. Beautiful young woman who's face had a veil concealing her identity. He slowly peeled the veil back to reveal Nui Harime. Both Jinsei and Ragyo were in attendance while [Name] was wed in matrimony.

[Name] smiled and Nui did as well. They then held hands and [Name] said.

[Name]: Father, She's beautiful and I love her already. Thank you father! Thank you so much!

Jinsei: Do you feel it son? Do you feel what joy the life fibers can bestow upon you?

[Name]: Yes father! I do!

* * *

Back at the nudist beach, Iori, Mataro, and the elite four are in the abandoned computer room. Iori and Imumuta are working on secretly operable computers and are monitoring things like data usage from surrounding area's to search for survivors. Also monitoring the army of clothes. Walking outfits of all kinds that devour humans. Dresses, Suits, flying shirts and pants. Sanageyama then snuck a peak of the monitors.

Uzu: Damn that's spooky.

Iori: You're telling me?

Inumuta: Don't worry we're making some anti clothing weapons via these computers. Luckily we have 3D printers with loads of ink.

Mataro: What happened to the super suckers we used on the naked sole?

Then guts barked a similar question mirroring Mataro's.

Nonon: Things went south and we didn't have time to get em back.

Gamagori: Plus a lot of them we turned into the new state of the art Kanto police suckers.

Iori: As I said that's of no consequence. I have new state if the art weaponry to -wait!

The elite four had gotten startled at Iori stood up looking down at the computer.

Iori: Since this beach is a also a war facility we have air borne scanners!

Mataro: SO?

Inumuta: A PAYLOADS HEADING RIGHT FOR US!

Then Iori shouted out of the observation deck to everyone down at the beach.

Iori: EVERYONE GET DOWN!

A massive glowing red comet of sorts landed directly on to the beach. The comet crushed the very rock ceiling and sent rocks raining down to the sand. Everyone jumped out of the way as the smoke cleared. To reveal, someone in a sleek black and glowing red seams on the exo suit. It's Dakunaito's suit/goku uniform, but it's not Dakunaito in it.

[Name]: Ok, Who wants to die first?

 _ **Kill la Kill – Shin Sekai Koukyougaku**_

 _ **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, sorry for the wait. There's not many chapters of this story left, then the grand conclusion to the Ryuko x Reader will finally put the story to rest for good.**_


	13. Chapter 13

I DO NOT OWN KILL LA KILL . ALL CREDIT GOES TO TRIGGER ALONG WITH Hiroyuki Imaishi and written by Kazuki Nakashima.

Kill La Kill © TRIGGER

 _ **Setsudan University Science Lab**_

[Name] in actuality had his mind gutted and refurbished. Figuratively and literally as his mind was being emptied, ripped apart, and altered. Rei had quivered as she saw [Name]'s face being doused by his own tears. She looked away from this horror and asked.

Rei: Sir, May I inquire?

Jinsei: Yes dear?

Rei: Does it at all disturb you to see this?

Jinsei: I'll answer your question like this. I love my son and now I'll make him love me.

[Name]'s migraine goes away entirely. His heart is filled with loved and admiration. His body is coursed with unexplainable pleasure. He awoke in the white ether once again as a nude Ragyo and Nui nestled with [Name].

Ragyo: So sweetheart, how do you feel?

[Name]: I feel wonderful. But why? What is this feeling?

Ragyo: The bliss you feel when you're worn by clothing.

[Name] then broke out of the glowing fiber restraints with little effort. He was now tightly fitted with a black suit with red seems. It's Dakunaito's former uniform. [Name] looked around and then settled his eyes on Jinsei.

Jinsei: Are you well?

[Name]: Yes father.

Jinsei: This regalia is actually a retailored version of the first mask I made for that clone. Due to it's immense mentally altering abilities he had Nui tailor it into a Goku uniform. So that it's power was proportioned through his entire body.

[Name] then clenched his fists and screamed as the outfit began to overtake him and form the Lord of Death's regalia. The outfit was refitted to fit [Name].

Jinsei: [Name], your so called friends were deemed undesirables to life fibers. Eradicate them, the remaining life fibers will feast on their remains. But can you find them?

[Name]: I can smell them from here.

[Name]'s enhanced senses can pick up on non-life fiber beings. The smell of human fear traveled for miles. As though it were a locust migration, the fear traveled to [Name]'s nose. Ryuko had broken his heart. She did it on purpose, to crush him. After all he'd done for her, she'd berate him in such a manner? [Name] gave her his heart, but she in turn tore it apart. For that, she'll pay in her blood. However, she's not the only one at fault. Everyone is. So [Name] grabbed his soon to be wife Nui by her hair and kissed her deeply.

[Name]: Once I return we'll consummate our love.

The soon to be flushing bride blushed heavily and before she spoke. [Name] had bolted out of the window and nearly destroyed the entire wall supporting the room. This left a massive hole in the wall as red crosses sparkled and twinkled in the air. Then Ragyo's voice spoke aloud.

Ragyo: Enjoy the power I've given your son. Though it seems the boy's power are out of whack. He'll be sure to get himself killed during the fray. A real chip off the ole block it seems.

Jinsei: Eh, It'll be a necessary loss. I've suffered enough of those in my life. It won't hurt to suffer a few more.

 ** _Chapter 13 – Slave to Fashion_**

 ** _Setsudan University undergrounds_**

Jinsei and Rei walked through several corridors of imprisoned students from the other three schools of the raid trip. They were all nude, beaten, and demoralized. No one with enough resolve will save them, their fates are sure to be horrible and disgusting.

At the very end of the cells was a locked room with massive dark steel doors. Rei was instructed to stay outside as Jinsei opened them and was blasted with chilling air. He walked into a dimly lit room, more spaces of the room lit as Jinsei walked toward his subject. In the middle of the room was a paled body strung up by red threads of fibers. The body was clothed in clothing similar to [Name]. It was Dakunaito's body.

Jinsei: When I created you, I wanted you to be my ideal son. An unfeeling monster who did everything I asked as the military weapon you were. So I kept you isolated for years and even personally oversaw that you were genetically predisposed to only hate and be loyal. But then you grew feelings, [Name] grew on you, Satsuki grew on you, and then saw how happy [Name] was with Ryuko and wanted the same thing. You were just too prideful to even let yourself know this.

Jinsei then let out a small chuckle in which breath blew smoke in the frigid air.

Jinsei: You even gave yourself a name for goodness sakes! "Dakunaito"? How cute! That means dark knight in translation. You should know a knight dies with blind loyalty while the king sits and gorges away. I actually respect [Name] for him disobeying me, that shows a person of real substance.

Jinsei: I have to give you credit though. When Nui started Setsudan University, You came in and ran it so well. But right before I thought you were going be by my side again you literally stabbed me in the back to try and save everyone. But like everything else you did you failed. So luckily for me, I got my real son back on my side now so all you are is old news. A gross husk of a man spawned from the DNA of my son. A very affront to my genes.

Jinsei walked away, his expensive shoes clacking against the cold metal flooring. Jinsei finally exited and the door shut behind him as the lights turned off one by one. The last light was on Dakunaito's body. However, before the light went off a single tear left clones shadow covered face and bowed head.

 ** _7:30PM – Nudist Beach Facility_**

[Name] stood in the crashed pile of sand and broken rocks.

Ruto: HEY! IT'S NAME! I knew you'd be alright ole buddy!

Tsumugu: STAY AWAY FROM HIM!

Everyone froze in place, no one knows exactly what's going on at all. Is [Name] a friend or a foe? It's [Name] of course, so he must be a friend.

Mako: But it's [Name]!

Aikuro and Tsumugu's eyes nearly bulged out of their heads in shock and both yelled.

Both: MANKANSHOKU!

Mako was already on [Name]'s back pulling on his cheek and jaw. Showing [Name]'s teeth and sniffing him as well.

Mako: See? See? See? He's got [Name]'s face, his teeth, and even his!

[Name] grabbed her by her hair and dangled her in front of him. She hung like a single grape on a vine in total fear. But quickly Tsumugu had his needle gun in hand pointed at [Name]'s face.

Tsumugu: I don't know what happened to you or how you found us but I'd advise you to comply.

[Name] squeezed Mako's head tighter and tighter.

Mako: Owie! Owie! Owie!

Tsumugu then bit his teeth down shot [Name] in the face and the sheer velocity of the needle sent [Name]'s head back. But [Name] didn't let go and he stood. At this point the elite four ran down and surrounded [Name]. Ryuko and Satsuki then finally entered the massive beach area. Ryuko and Satsuki's eyes darted wide open to see [Name] in Dakunaito's outfitting. It was almost brain jarring. Satsuki on the other hand sat down utterly dejected and turned the other way.

Ryuko: [Name]?

[Name] then raised his head up forward and revealed he caught the needle within the grasp of his teeth. Mako was dropped as [Name] punted Tsumugu through the rock ceiling with a squeal. Iori, Unumuta, and Imura were on the computers typing away to ready for the new nudist beach weaponry.

Inumuta: Your computer skills are exemplary for a mere freshmen in high school.

Imura: I know, saving the world can help me do awesome things.

Iori: Well good, the printers' ink is almost finished converting the data into a printing formula. Then the actual printing will begin!

Back at the actual beach floor, the elite four rushed [Name]. He then began to battle them all with lightning speed.

Ryuko: Senketsu what's happening!?

Senketsu: Well, from what I'm sensing through his actions. He's doing what you did while under the control of the original Junketsu.

Ryuko: What? How? That's not even a kamui.

Senketsu: Remember Ryuko every life fiber is to some degree sentient. We live off of other organisms and whenever a significant portion of us is put in clothing, Kamui or not we have a good degree of control. And who knows what else happened to make this happen to him?

Ryuko's heart sank. Maybe is she hadn't been so cruel to [Name] none of this would've happened. [Name] looks like he's having the time of his life while fighting the elite four, Kiku, and Hayate. He swatted them all away with relative ease. Hayate went crashing to the sand with a now gaping slash wound across his chest.

[Name]: Hey Hayate? When we fought last, what did you say to me before?

Hayate held his bat and prepared to strike.

Hayate: Let it go asshole, I'm sorry okay.

[Name]: Yeah right. Well water boy time to die!

[Name] readied his wrist blasters and prepared to kill him and his sister.

Then a massive yell almost shook [Name]'s eardrums. He looked behind himself and he saw Ryuko, hands on her hips, scowl and all. She even had a scared Mako latched onto her leg. She had yelled his [Name] to get his attention, and she got it.

Ryuko: What the hell's your deal?

[Name] responded by firing a shoulder missile her way and all she did was tilt her head to completely avoid it. A gargantuan explosion took place behind her, she didn't even flinch a bit.

Ruto: That was badass.

Nonon: Oh shut up!

She exclaimed while rubbing her head.

Ryuko: [Name] you are acting like a total jackass!

[Name] then completely disregarded her statement.

[Name]: I promise you won't enjoy this, but it will be over quickly.

Ryuko: Everyone back off, he's mine.

Senketsu: Calm yourself Ryuko. He's only saying-

Ryuko: I know.

Ryuko then trips her gauntlet and is surrounded by a beautiful aura of red crosses and twinkles. She's stripped nude and is covered by Senketsu.

 ** _KAMUI SENKETSU!_**

[Name]: I've been waiting for this for quite some time.

They then walked to each other as the sand was being swept away from them both. They then continued to stroll to one another along with beautiful shore of the glistening body of water. The water clashed and nipped at both of their shins as they finally met face to face.

Ryuko: We don't have to do this.

Ryuko Matoi and [Name] looked upon each other with focused gazes. Ryuko's eyes were very beautiful yet tense and ready. [Name]'s stare was almost like a sadistic version of a thousand yard stare. Instead of Dakunaito's typical visor, [Name]'s new mask morphed over his face like a slimy symbiotic formation.

[Name]: Sure we do.

Then they both clashed out of nowhere. They both had the intent to slash and maybe even kill. [Name] with his instantly enlarged measuring blade and Ryuko's scissor blade. On [Name]'s side the sand blew away life a flock of birds. On Ryuko's side the water was sent back like a tidal wave. They both clashed again, and this time they reversed what happened to the lands with slashes to the opposing direction. Then they repeated again and again. The sand and waters were being annihilated as Ryuko was then uppercut into the rocky ceiling.

A Ryuko returned as a red bolt of energy down to [Name] and sent him tumbling back with sand almost burying him. He hopped up and was met with a high heeled kick straight to the face. He tanked it and grabbed her ankle, he then threw her into the wall of rocks in which she smashed into. As she recovered he dived into her and crashed her further into the rubble. Then her body came careening out back onto and through the sand like a torpedo, as [Name] had thrown her back out.

Senketsu: Come on Ryuko. Think outside the box!

Ryuko spit out sand and replied.

Ryuko: Yeah!

[Name] jumped out of the rubble like a bat out of hell. He screamed as he came down with a downward stab. Ryuko rolled out of the way, she took a piece of Senketsu and tried to ensnare [Name]. He then quickly cut the piece. But that was a distraction, as she jumped up and double booted [Name].

Ryuko: SENKETSU SHIPPU!

[Name] was blasted back and she flew upward and [Name] recovered nearly instantly. His jet boots activated and he followed. But she was counting on this also, She did a massive downward slash. The huge red slash came down at [Name] which he blocked. As he sent a massive red slash of his own which she dodged as it nearly crumbled the entire rocky ceiling.

Ryuko: [Name]! Let's just talk this out!

[Name]: There's nothing to talk about!

He then sped behind her and hugged her. He then used his jet boots to propel them both to the ground. [Name] released his grip on her as she cratered the beach shore. [Name] then stood before her.

Ryuko: Ow.

[Name]: I gave my heart to you, and you crushed it in front of me. Now I can't wait to drive this sword into yours!

Ryuko: I admit that I'd deserve it too. [Name], I'm sorry.

[Name]: You're only apologizing because you don't want to die.

Ryuko: I would be lying if I said you weren't half right.

[Name]: I was a fool to believe you ever loved me.

Ryuko: I STILL DO ASSHAT! I said what I said because I was hurt and confused! I thought you meant I was an idiot for thinking we could be together. But then I got over it and knew you meant the other way around.

Ryuko had her head down and was almost mumbled that monolog.

[Name]: I tried to explain that to you before and you—

Ryuko: Told you off. I'm sorry.

Senketsu: Please [Name], you have to-

[Name]: I don't have to do anything!

With a breaking noise, [Name] walloped Ryuko and began to knee her, punch her, elbow her, and repeat. He then mounted her and began to pound away at Ryuko's face. [Name] began to tear up as he hit her repeatedly. Senketsu's straps grabbed [Name]'s hands.

Senketsu: [NAME] PLEASE!

[Name]: NO! SHE HURT ME AND SHE NEEDS TO PAY. SHE NEVER LOVED ME, SHE LIED!

Ryuko: If whooping my ass make you feel better, then beat away.

Uzu and the rest of the elite four watched on as [Name] struggled with Senketsu.

Uzu: Dammit! I hate sitting here, We have to help!

Gamagori then prevents him from jumping in.

Gamagori: She said she can handle this, so let her.

Nonon: After all monkey, she did defeat us all before. But with me she cheated.

Nui: Though we can all agree, that's not really a hard thing to do.

They all jumped back alarmed.

Nonon: Let me guess, you've sown this thing into his skin like you did Ryuko right?

Nui: Nope!

They all sigh in relief and wipe their foreheads.

Nui: It's in his brain.

Everyone gasped in horror and face palmed. Nui then pointed to her own forehead as she exclaimed.

Nui: It's right in his cute little prefrontal lobe. And while he's like that, it's never coming out. And if it somehow does he's dead for sure.

Nui with her purple scissor blade slashed at them all. They all ducked, Gamagori then quickly tried to smash her. She effortlessly dodged, Nonon, and Uzu tried to slash her with tailor daggers. Nui then swung her purple blade and blew them both in the water. Gamagori ran up to her and tried to fight her hand to hand. However, Nui with her nails had clawed Gamagori's chest. He fell spurting blood from his wound, writhing in utter agony.

Kiku had ran down from the upper computer room to converse with Ruto and Hayate.

Kiku: They said the guns are almost ready. We just have to hold [Name] and that girl off.

Ruto then cracked his knuckles.

Ruto: Since you two have the last existing Goku uniforms how about you two do that.

Hayate: What about you?

Ruto: I have to go snap Lady Satsuki out of it.

Both Hayate and Kiku had both transformed into their three star Goku uniforms and confront Nui. Then out of almost instantly she plucked both of their banshi's and defeated them both.

Both: THIS SUCKS!

They exclaimed as their nude bodies fell to the sand

Back with [Name], Senketsu had gotten fully off of Ryuko and was wrestling with him.

[Name]: Get off me!

Mako raised her hands in a X like formation. With each sentence she seems to transform or animate herself in strange positions?

Mako: [Name] All that's crazy talk! Ryuko is madly in love with you! I mean when you first came to rinne high, she couldn't take her eyes off you! It must've been love at first sight! Whenever we would talk about guys she would only talk about A guy! That guy was you! You you you! When you two first broke up she gained weight and I mean serious weight! Like two pounds of weight! She was crushed because she loves you! But the love isn't one sided, you went through hell and back to see your Ryuko again and you did! You even lost an arm for Ryuko. You even had your first firsts together! You can't be blind to that [Name]! You two love each other remember? Remember!?

[Name] was at a loss for words as he looked at the smiling seminude Ryuko approaching him. If [Name] does indeed love Ryuko, why? He's grown up to love Nui. How could this be? [Name] stood bewildered.

Nui: Oh [Name]y [Name]!

She then sent waves of pink mind stitching threads to penetrate [Name]'s brain. Ryuko had screamed no as she jump to push him. She failed and they were both caught. This wasn't any normal mind stitching however, [Name] was sent into a blissful mental state. None in which he'd ever felt before. But he wouldn't be alone.

 ** _Wedding Chapel_**

The chapel bells rang loud as [Name] had suddenly found himself at the altar alone? Uniform and all. The room had no attendees at all. But that's fine, it was [Name]'s special day and no one else's. But where was his soon to be wife? But then the double doors were busting open with a kick. The knob broke off and shot at [Name] like a bullet. It was caught and crushed. But through the doors walk Ryuko in a wedding dress?

[Name]: What the hell are you doing here?!

He pointed his blade at her from afar as she began to walk toward him. Along the cherry blossoms littered the aisle way.

[Name]: Only my true love should be here with me, not you!

Ryuko: Wake up you jerk! That's why I'm the only one here! I said I was sorry, now listen!

[Name]: You're wrong, only my future wife should—

Ryuko: I am your future wife you dummy!

She yelled with a considerable blush to her face. She even looked away for a moment to compose herself. Ryuko got closer and closer and began to walk up the stairs to [Name].

Ryuko: Damn it, you're the only one I've willingly gave everything to. My body, mind, and my soul. And you think you can ditch me just like that?! Well guess again, cus you're stuck with me pal.

[Name]: No! That's a lie.

Ryuko groaned in anger and then grew a evil looking smile.

Ryuko: I'm tired of talking! Pucker up!

[Name]: Stay away from me! I mean it!

Ryuko: You still want to kill me?! Fine DO IT! I DARE YOU!

She continued to walk close and closer and then with the brack! [Name] had driven his enlarged measuring blade through her gut. Splattering blood all over the clean flooring and nice pews. This brought a smile to [Name]'s face, as she drooped her head as her dress became drenched in her own blood. But then the blood covered her face and eyes as she still smiled. She walked through the blade driving it deeper and deeper into her own stomach.

[Name]: Ryuko! Stop! You . . . you're insane!

Ryuko: No . . . . I'm in love.

She said as she gave him a bloody kiss as [Name] was then stabbed with her enlarged scissor blade through his gut. [Name]'s eyes widened in pain as blood veiled his face as well. The blood showered them both as Ryuko kissed away. As the red wedding ensued, the blood sprayed from them both in a downward motion to the wood flooring to form the shape of a heart. All of this while the wedding bells rang.

 _Back in reality_

Ryuko had sat up from her blissful nightmare and smacked [Name] to wake him up from his. [Name] sat up as well.

Senketsu: Ryuko! [Name]! You're both okay!

[Name] stood up like an undead and swung his blade at Ryuko, but she rolled away. He began to cackle and swing his sword wildly. But a rock hit him in the head. He looked over to see himself surrounded by the Mankanshoku family.

Mataro: Wake your ass up [Name].

[Name]: Move.

Sukuyo: Watch you language young man! I swear if you promise not to hurt anyone, I'll make you the best batch of croquettes in the universe.

[Name]: Out of my way.

Bazaro: If you hit any of us I'll sue!

[Name]: Damn you!

Nui then yelled from afar.

Nui: Hubby! Let's ditch this lamo party! Kill them so we can get married and celebrate!

[Name]: Yes my love.

Ryuko: DON'T YOU EVER CALL HER THAT!

The seminude Ryuko ran to Nui to punch her in the face.

Nui: Batter up!

She prepared to cut Ryuko in half. But Nui is blasted with a massive red energy ball that almost singed passed Ryuko's hair. Nui was buried in the sand as a result, she then popped her head out and looked to [Name].

[Name]: How dare you. Try to take control of ME! This mask is a part of me now and I won't be free unless I.

[Name] then reverted his measuring blade back normal but with a sharp point. He then looks up and points it to himself. The now golden glare of the sun bathed him through the wrecked rocky ceiling.

Ryuko: [NAME] PLEASE DON'T!

Mako and Ryuko tried to run up to [Name] but he jammed the sharp through his eye. He screamed and hollered as the blade went through his eye. Ryuko ran to her lover to stop him but Mako tackled her. Even then Ryuko tried crawling through the sand. Everyone then began to try and run to [Name] to stop him but it was too late.

Ryuko: Get off ME!

Mako: No! He still might be controlled and he'll kill you! I'm not losing two best friends today!

Nearly everyone shielded their eyes from this horrific act. [Name] maneuvered it through his cornea and iris. Through his eye and to his prefrontal lobe. Blood squirted onto the sand as [Name] severed the life fiber thread implanted into his brain. The outfit quickly jumped off of [Name] and squirmed away.

A nude [Name] had then dropped his blade and looked back to Ryuko and Mako who both looked up at him. He had one eye closed as blood came down from it like a tear. He then said with a smile.

[Name]: Am I still handsome?

 ** _Kill la Kill – Shin Sekai Koukyougaku_**

 ** _Thanks for all the support, this is the longest chapter I've ever done. Sorry for the wait and enjoy._**

.


	14. Chapter 14

I DO NOT OWN KILL LA KILL . ALL CREDIT GOES TO TRIGGER ALONG WITH Hiroyuki Imaishi and written by Kazuki Nakashima.

Kill La Kill © TRIGGER

 _ **Chapter 14 – The kind that bleeds**_

[Name] then slowly walked forward and struggled to stand. Ryuko in her bra and panties ran to [Name] to give him a tight hug. She buried her face into his chest. Mako then quickly joined as well as senketsu and the Mankanshoku's. Then three out of the elite four walked over to also revel in the joy.

[Name]: I'm being smothered.

Sanageyama: Great to have ya back [Name].

Nonon: Glad to see you're back on the winning team donkey.

Gamagori: I concur with both Sanageyama and Jakuzare.

[Name]: Thanks guys it means a lot but we kind of hav-

They are all knocked over with a massive gust like bowling pins. [Name] sadly was then buried in nude bodies. Even worse the males were the ones directly on top of him. Nui had risen from the sand and slashed with her purple scissor blade.

Nui: Oh Ryuko!? You freeing [Name] means

Nui's face almost becomes demonic to an extent.

Nui: YOU JUST MADE THE BIGGEST MISTAKE OF YOUR LIFE!

Nui then turned her scissor blade into a double bladed scythe. As she was going to throw it, her head was nearly caved it with a baseball.

Hayate: Take that.

His sister nude sister while covering herself had gotten up and asked her nude brother.

Kiku: Hayate!? Where'd you get that from?

Hayate: Trust me, you don't wanna know.

Nui then had risen and her anger made her comically grow in size dwarfing the twins.

Nui: HOW DARE YOU! I'll kill you right now!

Ryuko: Yo bitch!

Nui's head swiveled completely backwards and somehow avoided snapping her own neck. A fully dressed and battle ready Ryuko and Senketsu stood before Nui.

Ryuko: It was you who did all of this wasn't it!?

Nui: With help from papa yeah! I mean this wasn't easy, his money and influence really didn't hurt at all. He and Ragyo were really close before you even got to honnouji. But that's beside the point.

Ryuko: I should cut your damn head off. You hurt my friends, tried to steal [Name] from me, and put my family through hell just to get back at me!

Nui then tilted her head and smiled

Nui: Yep!

She then pulled out the [Name] bear that she stole from Ryuko months ago.

Nui: It's not like you would've missed him anyway.

A sense of shock and electricity figuratively surged through Ryuko in a burst of anger. Ryuko then yelled and begun to charge at Nui.

Ryuko: That shits mine!

Nui: Uh oh.

Nui then summoned an army of beautiful clothing. Everyone had begun to fight the clothing but they were then easily overwhelmed. [Name] himself picked up his blade and slashed a couple of colorful dresses and slacks and freeing some of the captive people. But more articles of clothing quickly jumped [Name] and stomped him. Mako and her family were being held and punched by clothing. Nonon and Uzu fought hard but they ultimately were put in various submission holds. Ruto was standing in front of a shell shocked Satsuki clapping in her face.

Ruto: Come on lady Satsuki. This wasn't your fault that all of this happened! Get up, help us! Please! You and [Name] helped me and my brother get our lives together, it's my turn to help you! You can't change things that already happened, but change the things you can like now!

Ruto was then attacked by numerous suits and was beaten down. Satsuki then spoke within her own mind, she battled herself.

Satsuki: I stood by as this world was scourged, people died, and I allowed it. My resolve has left me. But my love of humanity still stands?

The world slowed to her seeing her loved ones being beaten down by clothing.

Satsuki: No. As long as my body flows with this cursed blood, my resolve and my desire to protect those I hold dear will never leave!

 _ **CLACK!**_

Satsuki clacked her heel and had stood up. Her voice boomed throughout the entire beach structuring.

Satsuki: Iori!? What is the progress of the new weaponry competition!?

Iori responded from back at the computer lab that looked above the entire beach.

Iori: It's on 98% only a few more minutes!

Satsuki: Excellent!

She tripped her needle switches and is stripped nude. She is surrounded by a blue aura and white stars. She is then covered by her blue and white outfitting.

 _ **MOKKU JUNKESTU!**_ モック

Satsuki: This mock Junketsu's endurance is holding on by a thread. I calculate at least one use after this one before it finally gives out.

In seconds Satsuki zipped and zoomed across the entire beach. Slashing, cleaving, stabbing, leaping, spinning, and more. Her Bakuzan put in immense work as it slashed and cut through life fibers and saved dozens of nude people. As Satsuki had dashed, Nui had jumped in front of her and they both crashed to the sand. Nui stood as Satsuki did a head spin to stand up.

Nui: Glad you could finally make it!

Satsuki: You've gambled all of your assets for this final assault. What a fool you are.

Ryuko had just cartwheeled over to Satsuki.

Ryuko: Seems you're outnumbered!

The two sister's crossed blades and aimed at Nui.

Nui: Nah, I'm outta here.

Ryuko: Wait! I have a question. If your body is cloned, then what's with the eye patch?

Nui lifted her purple eye patch to reveal a normal eye.

Nui: Oh you mean this? It's just for looks now.

Then in an instant Ryuko had slashed out that exact same eye. Nui then let out a shriek of pain as blood flew freely.

Nui: MYY EEEEYEE! My eye! my eye! my eye! my eye! NOT AGAIN!

Ryuko: Serves you right dipshit.

Nui: Now you're really dead! Ooohhh! I hate you so much! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!

Nui raised her hands and threads repaired and summoned more vicious and heavily torn clothing. A lot of them were weak though still formidable. Nui had turned her scissor blade into helicopter propellers and flew away. Ryuko prepared to pursuit but was stopped by lady Satsuki.

Ryuko: Hey! What's the big idea?

Satsuki: We need to regroup.

Imura: They're ready!

Tsumugu had gotten under the computer lab and into a secret factory. He had an arm full of the assault rifle like weapons. He had finally reach the beach where everyone else was fighting and threw them all the weapons.

Nonon: We waited all this time for these things!?

Aikuro had just driven up to her in his electric blue DTR and said.

Aikuro: Well yes for now. [Name]'s friend should bring us the real plan B.

Gamagori: These will just have to do for now!

Gamagori had two of them and fired away. But these weren't ordinary guns, they shot streams of starch?

Gamagori: Huh?

Imura had jumped down with two pistols of with starch rounds and fired.

Imura: I know these aren't as lethal as real assault rifles but these'll do for now like you said.

Gamagori: Uh, yes. You are right Nokuto.

[Name] then leaped the beach shore and caught one of them and fired away. They all sprayed down the clothing with globs of starch and the clothing broke like glass. One by one the clothing was all withered away and nude Setsudan students were being rescued. The freed Mankanshoku's were picking them up and giving them medical attention.

Iori: The starch is made up of anti-life fiber formulas!

Inumuta: I'd say we did wonders.

He said as he adjusted his glasses and continued to shoot more clothes. Then finally the clothing was all but ruined and destroyed.

 _ **8:23PM – Setsudan Science Lab Classroom**_

Jinsei sat impatiently as Rei had returned from an excursion. Jinsei had just sat up from his chair in the middle of the vacant classroom.

Rei: I see [Name] hasn't returned yet.

Jinsei looked out of the giant hole in the wall leading out of the building. The golden sun bathed the entire room as he waited for some results.

Jinsei: Nor has the grand couturier. Also, Might I ask about what you were doing? I know it doesn't take that long to defecate even with constipation issues.

Rei had bowed and gave an excuse.

Rei: The prisoners needed to be fed sir.

Jinsei: No?

He then stood up and began to slowly walk to her.

Jinsei: They aren't scheduled to be fed until another hour. On top of that, your heartrate is speeding up. I can hear it. I truly hope you haven't decided to commit any fraudulent acts to spite our plans?

Rei's voice stayed the same stoic tone.

Rei: I haven't an idea of what your issue seems to be. Tell me so I will be able to provide optimal assistance.

Jinsei: Ah! I'm just messin with you. I could care less if you fed them early. We'll need them to fuel the drill, a few of the tectonic plates have already been broken through. Since the remaining life fibers in the drill from the raid trip are almost completely used up. Once those are completely finished then the humans will be fed to the drill.

The blond haired man with glowing blue streaks looked out of [Name]'s hole. Looking out into Setsudan's extremely damaged courtyard as the massive drill made its way through the earth.

Jinsei: For the first time in eons, the primordial species of life fiber's will be released from the earth's core. They will inhabit the earth and we will join them. Since the primordial life fiber is destroyed we will need a new people to rebuild it.

Rei: Ingenious my lord. We will be among those who rebuild the ultimate plane.

Rei said with a smile.

Jinsei: No doubt it'll be eons more for the new primordial one's construction to be completed. But for us in the new world, time will be of no consequence. This took years of planning and costed a fortune, luckily I had both. It just took Nui to make this dream come to fruition. Now with [Name] on board everything'll be just fine.

Rei: And if he remembers where his true loyalties lies?

Jinsei: We'll dump em. Just like that. Though I'd hate to abandon my own son.

Nui had rushed in through the wall from the hallway's side, her dress soaked in blood, missing an eye and was hysterical.

Nui: Papa papa! [Name] turned on me!

He then squeezed the space between his eyes with his fingers in frustration.

Jinsei: Well looks like I'm going to have to abandon my own son.

Jinsei then hushed Nui with a deep kiss and reassured her.

Jinsei: All we do now is wait. We have to take preventative measure. First thing tomorrow we fuel the drill with the rest of those humans.

Nui then slapped the eyepatch back on and regained her smile.

Nui: I'm gonna go get changed, I can't wait! Oh Hoomaru when I'm finished go take my old clothes and throw them out.

Rei replied with a sigh as she followed the grand cortutier

 _ **8:30PM - Nudist Beach Facility**_

The life fibers have all been rounded up and put in a pile. Numerous Setsudan students have blankets/towels around them considering their clothes were dissolved. Mako and her family gave medical attention while the elite four spoke with Ryuko and Satsuki. Ryuko stood arms crossed as she spoke to her older sister.

Ryuko: It seems like longer than week that you were down in the dumps. Glad your back to good ole princess Satsuki.

Satsuki: I couldn't agree more. After all I owe—

Ruto then zoomed over to Satsuki and pointed a thumb to himself.

Ruto: Me to thank. See I can be useful when I want to.

Nonon: Yeah right. Lady Satsuki would've been just fine without you.

Gamagori: Stop it Jakuzare, There's value in every one of our allies.

Then Nonon had stuck her tongue out at Gamagori. A nude [Name] had come into the circle of conversation, the females of the group blushed heavily and looked away with [Name] being fully exposed.

Gamagori: [NAME] COVER YOURSELF!

[Name]: Oh Sorry!

He did as he was told and used his hands to cover his crotch.

[Name]: Thanks guys for helping trying to snap me out of my trance.

Ruto jumped on [Name] to give him a great headlock.

Ruto: Don't mention it, I knew I'd snap you and Satsuki out of it.

The dark haired boy said with a smile filled with teeth. Then Ruto's younger brother had walked up and asked on [Name]'s condition.

Imura: How are you feeling?

[Name]: Well, not to alarm anyone. But if you can all see my nearly emaciated ribcage, then you'd have realized I hadn't eaten for several weeks.

Then Mako and her mother had massive sacs of food?

Sukuyo: See [Name]. I kept my promise. You didn't hurt anyone else. So I had the best croquettes in the universe already prepared. And there's enough for everyone!

Everyone exclaimed various phrases in happiness. In the ensuing moments everyone was eating and enjoying one another's company. [Name] had ate surplus amounts as everyone ate in a circle. Everyone sat on towels, while also enjoying fading sun's light fell through the destroyed rock ceiling. Kiku and some of the other setsudan students were singing songs, while they annoyed her twin brother. Mako, her family, the elite four, Satsuki, Ryuko, Aikuro, Tsumugu, [Name], and the Nokuto brothers all ate together happily. As violent as the day was, it was ending equally as peaceful.

 _ **9:21PM – Same Place**_

Every one of the new improved Nudist beach were either sleep or having low conversation. [Name] had left the massive beach structure to sit upon a small cliff. The night sky was filled with stars as [Name] looked up at them. He always wondered about all of these events. Were they dreams? Figments of his imagination? All of the horrible things that happened to him. They were all real. Life fibers, his father, Ragyo, Ryuko, and Senketsu. It was all real. As [Name] continued to day dream, he heard feet clapping the rocks from behind him. It was a barefoot Ryuko. She walked closer to him and sat beside him on the edge of the cliff.

Ryuko: So [Name]. How are ya feeling?

[Name]: Same ole.

Ryuko: That bad huh?

[Name]: Well I mean, Better now cus I see you.

Ryuko then smirked and looked off to the side.

Ryuko: Oh stop. It's bad enough all this crap is going on. I don't need you gettin all soft.

[Name]: Whatever, and why do you have your shoes off?

Ryuko: Because my sneakers were getting my feet sweaty.

[Name]: That explains that smell.

Ryuko: Oh shut up!

[Name]: Ole stinky feet.

The blushed Ryuko then punched his arm as the two shared a laugh. Of course there was no foul smell, as [Name] was lighting the mood back up. But [Name] had gotten a more serious tone.

[Name]: Tell me. . .

Ryuko: Hm?

Ryuko's blush stayed but her tone as serious as [Name]'s was.

[Name]: Do you think this was fate?

Ryuko: What?

[Name]: This whole thing. Honnouji, Senketsu, Ragyo, Setsudan, Jinsei, you me. Through all of this muck, you and I manage to be together like we are.

Ryuko: Personally, I'm not one for believing all that destiny mumbo jumbo. But I do think that things happen for a reason.

[Name]: Like for example, I'm back here and with you guys. It happened under weird circumstances sure, but I'm still here.

Ryuko: Eh, I'd like to think you'd be back here now anyway. I was gonna go get you and bring you back here myself.

[Name]: I wouldn't expect any less.

Ryuko: Oh. . .I had something I wanted to say.

[Name]: Yeah?

Ryuko's entire face ran red as she looked down to her hands in her lap. She then began to speak.

Ryuko: Uh. . .Words cannot express how I feel right now. My actions toward you have soured our relationship, and for that I really apologies. When—

[Name] then looked at Ryuko, squinted his eyes, and grabbed her right hand. She stopped speaking and he looked at the palm of that hand. There were numerous writings on her hand.

Senketsu: I told you he'd find out.

[Name]: And I'm the one who's getting soft?

Ryuko's blush increased and she began to stammer over her words.

Ryuko: He—Hey! I was just trying to say I was sorry for what I said to you and how you were treated.

[Name]: Ryuko come on, A true apology comes straight from the heart. I'd know remember? When you dogged me out and slammed the door in my face?

Ryuko: [Name]. . . I'm really sorry okay. I was mad and I regret every word. Can you forgive me?

[Name] looked back out to the vast night sea. It looked beautiful as moonlight spilled upon the water's surface and gave it the water a nice glimmer. He continued to ponder Ryuko's full hearted apology, but then he gave an answer.

[Name]: To be honest, No I can't.

Ryuko's expression changed from hopeful to a dark and sad one. She began to frown and she looked away and back into her lap.

Ryuko: Okay. . . I understand.

[Name]: I'm just messing. Of course I forgive you!

He said with a smile as he punched her arm in a playful manner. Ryuko began to smile again as small tears formed in the corners of her eyes.

Ryuko: You're a real jerk you know that!

She said as [Name] hugged her and she melted into it. Senketsu then spouted water from his eyes as he exclaimed.

Senketsu: I'm so glad you two are finally back together after so long!

Ryuko: Hey! Stop your crying!

She said with a nervous smile.

Senketsu: I'm sorry! It's just that I'm so happy for you two!

Ryuko: I'm happy for us too.

But then Ryuko again realized [Name]'s bandage over his left eye and around his head. Ryuko had reached a hand up and lightly rubbed the bandage on his face.

Ryuko: Your eye.

[Name]: Eh, forget about it. Since my powers are gone, I can't regenerate it.

Ryuko: I'll make you anoth-

[Name]: It's fine really. I'll keep this like a battle scar.

Ryuko then smiled in reassurance for a better situation.

Ryuko: I missed you.

She said as she placed her hand on [Name]'s hand that rested on the sedimentary rock.

[Name]: I missed you too Ryuko.

They then held hands as Ryuko had laid her head on his shoulder. A couple of silent minutes went by as the moon was in its fullest form. It lit up the night in the process, [Name] spoke.

[Name]: I really think things might work out between us Ryuko. Man being in a relationship is hard, right Ryuko?

He is then interrupted by snoring. He looked down to see Ryuko sleeping on his shoulder. A snot bubble went from small to large with each breath she took. This made [Name] happy. To finally after months and months from being close to Ryuko, they're together. It was heartwarming. Soon all of this will come to a head, and when it does Ryuko and [Name] will cut it off together. The nudist beach faction deserved peace, even if for one night.

 _ **Kill La Kill – Shin Sekai Koukyougaku**_

 _ **Sorry for the wait, and thanks for waiting. Only 3 more chapters left before the grand finale. I hope you all enjoyed.**_


	15. Chapter 15

I DO NOT OWN KILL LA KILL . ALL CREDIT GOES TO TRIGGER ALONG WITH Hiroyuki Imaishi and written by Kazuki Nakashima.

Kill La Kill © TRIGGER

 _ **Chapter 15 – Diamond Renegades**_

Aikuro: People like Jinsei and Ragyo are extremely nigh invincible enemies who control the non-sentient to devastating effects. I highly doubt are starch guns will do much so we need to rely on our numbers.

Tsumugu then walked up while stubbing out a cigarette on a desk.

Tsumugu: Doubt that'll do us much good. All we need is a bunch of well-equipped nudists who get mind stitched and turn on us.

Hayate: Yeah, I second that.

Then everyone else began to debate and loud mummers of talk began among everyone in attendance within the darkened room.

Aikuro: I understand where everyone is coming from! But since Nui got away, Jinsei won't leave us alone. They know where we are now and they'll come for us in mass numbers.

Satsuki then spoke and as she did, the people parted like the red sea.

Satsuki: While everyone's concerns are indeed valid. I do find myself agreeing with Mr. Mikisugi.

Tsumugu: Might I ask why?

He said with a confident concern toward Satsuki. She then responded with a confident smile.

Satsuki: I have a certain feeling odds will jump into our favor rather soon.

 _ **9:07AM – Setsudan University Dakunaito's Quarters**_

Dakunaito's room was a rather dark one. This is rather strange given that this is the highest point in the entire structure. Beams of morning light had shined through the curtains and into the bedroom. A nude Jinsei and Nui lied in bed together with a unflappable Rei standing at the foot of the bed. Clip board and all she yanked a few of the sheets and Jinsei sprung up.

Rei: Sir, we're past schedule. We're late.

Jinsei: I wasn't sleep. I was testing your loyalty sweetheart.

He said as he rubbed his eyes and covered his crotch with his pillow. Nui then nearly instant had her attire on and stood by Rei as she herself adjusted her glasses.

Jinsei: Okay, give me about 20 minutes.

After that small timeframe had passed. Jinsei was dressed in his same white suit.

Jinsei was walking out onto Dakunaito's perch to look out at the vast cities and lands. From here one could even see where Honnouji Academy had stood. Looking out across miles upon miles of vacant homes and businesses. He and Nui had single handedly sealed the fate of earth. All that's left is to refuel the drill one last time.

The earth's core will be reached and along with it the ultimate Kamui will be waiting for him. Along with it will be billions of suits made from the life fibers. No one will ever be nude or free ever again. This small operation in Japan was a success. No one outside of Japan knows what's happening here or why. However, when they do find out it will be too late. Every human being on earth will be in a suit and tie working endlessly for all eternity with no pay. The power of the ultimate kamui will allow him to command every life form on earth. Once this happens everyone will work for REVOCs, for Jinsei.

However, down in the courtyard's remains there was a distinct noise of a crowd fighting. Jinsei then looked hard off the perch and saw masses of students from every one of the schools involved with the raid trip. Jinsei thought whatever, the clothes will quail the prison riot.

Down in the courtyard the numerous students fought long and hard. However, the clothes were in a large abundance. Takeo, Hisako, and Furansugo led their own students in a last stand. The purple haired nude Hisako made a shank and defeated several of the clothes. Furansugo and Takeo are also beating on clothing but they are being surrounded. Then they all were back to back.

Takeo: We're surrounded.

Hisako: Man we're so screwed!

Then Furansugo with his incredibly thick French and possibly fake accent spoke.

Furansugo: My baguette cannot handle this type of intimacy with a female and not react.

Hisako: You're freaking disgusting. Where is he?!

The purple hair girl asked. Then a dark figure landed in front of all three of them, the figure nearly instant cut down tens of outfits with him as he landed. It was Dakunaito. He was wearing clothing nearly identical to [Name]'s.

Dakunaito: Perhaps I underestimated the sheer amount of enemy clothing we'd be escaping from. Hurry! We need to make it over the wall and we'll be closer to safety.

Takeo: That's a negative. We all won't make it out of here. You orchestrated this break out, we'd better get you out of here.

In this moment Dakunaito thought about other people thinking of him. Not very many people do that, but why should he care? Although it was more than likely he was the most skilled combatant able to find the nudist beach, it still felt nice for someone to care for him.

Dakunaito: You all have my gratitude.

Hisako: Thanks us later.

Then they all hold him up like a dart. Dakunaito points to the direction with his finger. They slowly spun him around like a sonar until he said to. They then threw him with their combined strength and he flew. The rest of the young adults saluted the flying clone as they were all beaten down. From Jinsei's perspective he'd saw a thing that flew over the Setsudan's giant walls. To him, it was more than likely nothing. Jinsei knows it's now time to round up the humans, he then turned and asked.

Jinsei: You ready dear?

Nui: Oui papa!

Then horrible squish noise occurred as knife went straight through Nui's head and she fell with a smile. Rei in her usual white outfitting had stood in an on guard position. Jinsei then crossed his arms and tilted his head with a smile.

Jinsei: What's this about?

Rei: Your callousness and complete disregard of human life! I can't let you finish this!

Jinsei: Like you're in any real position to do anything.

Rei had just leaded up in the air and attempted a downward slash. Jinsei had used an incredibly sharp life fiber whip from his wrist and cut Rei in half. However, this was an afterimage and Rei came from behind and brandished her knife and stabbed at him in the neighborhood of a hundred times.

Jinsei used a military disarming tactic and succeeded. She then jumped away and whipped out a hand gun and fired away, Jinsei had in the blink of an eye, rushed her and smacked the gun out of her hands. He then drove his glowing dark red wrist sword through Rei's guts and out her back. Jinsei had then walked out onto Dakunaito's perch with her now over the thousands of feet. The drill was moving, but the last energy wave to get to the core relied on the humans' energy.

Jinsei: You failed little girl. But I'm not gonna bore you with an evil monolog so any last words?

Rei gave a bloody smile and removed her glasses.

Rei: I can't wait when all the human students come to bring you down.

Jinsei: What do you mean? I had all of the human students locked. . .You didn't feed them did you? YOU SET THEM FREE YESTERDAY AND BOUGHT TIME FOR THE ESCAPE!

Rei: Guilty. . . I just couldn't help myself.

Jinsei then threw Rei down into the cloudy oblivion below. With her blood leaving a sparkling trail in the air as she plummeted to the wrecked courtyard below. Nui then took the knife out of her head and threw it across the room.

Jinsei: I bet she freed the clone too.

Then a ghostly feminine laugh echoed throughout the room. The disembodied voice had begun to speak in the blood littered room.

Ragyo: Your ineptitude nearly foiled your entire plan.

Nui: Salut mama!

Jinsei's face went red with irritation.

Jinsei: SHUT UP KIRYUIN! I have everything in hand.

 _ **10:21AM – Nudist Beach Lab's outer staircase**_

[Name] sat thinking about his next move. He thought, what good will he be? He doesn't have his powers 's Nui, Jinsei, and lord knows what else. He continued to sit on the rocky staircase while he heard someone walking out of the computer lab. It was Ruto.

Ruto: Yo [Name]. What are doing out here? The briefings almost over.

[Name]: Eh, someone'll give me a run down.

The dark haired boy sensed the sadness in [Name]'s voice. Ruto then sat next to [Name].

Ruto: Okay sport, What's wrong?

[Name]: All this time I was able to help Ryuko and you guys out. But now I'm powerless. I'm weak and to be completely honest I don't think we'll win this time.

Ruto: Listen, We're all useful no matter what. Satsuki didn't get us all here for no reason. Remember, even at the very beginning she's basically the one who got all of this started. Well using the life fibers for good I mean. You're here for a reason.

[Name]: I really appreciate the talk, but I just can't.

Ruto then frowned and punches [Name] in the arm. Then he pulls a piece of cloth from his pocket. It was a faceless mask; it was [Name]'s mask.

[Name] then looked at it and anticipation filled his stomach.

Ruto: Back when you did that badass move back at Setsudan. Ya know when you took your mask off and threw it off the balcony? I went and got your mask.

[Name]: You mean, you got it for me?

Ruto: No, I got it for myself.

[Name] then glared at Ruto and took his mask back.

Ruto: See this as one of the best thank you's I could ever give. From you sheltering me and my little brother, to helping me change my life. About two years ago, I was some gangster street punk with money. Now I have a future.

[Name]: And all it took was for me to kick your ass during fight club.

Ruto: Yeah whatever man. But in all seriousness... thanks for everything.

The two males fist bumped as they sat next to one another.

Back in the computer lab it was like a political debate with everyone chiming in from time to time. Aikuro then growled in frustration.

Aikuro: There's just no way we can plan this thing in such a small amount of time!

Dakunaito: Perhaps I could be of assistance.

Kiku then squealed in excitement and hugged him. Satsuki's heart nearly stopped. How is he alive? She saw him die. Everyone in the room's current emotions were sucked out of the room like a vacuum. Those emotions were replaced with a ghostly surprise and some even fear. However, Dakunaito himself didn't care all that much about how everyone else thought. He was just focused on bringing his creator down. Though the hug felt rather nice, considering he'd never been hugged before.

Kiku: Master! You're alive!

Hayate: But how? We saw-

Dakunaito: The details are rather minuet. Unfortunately, Jinsei has all but succeeded. He will wrangle the rest of my students and sacrifice them to the drill.

Iori then asked starkly.

Iori: All of this time and we still don't know what you planned on excavating.

Everyone besides his two apprentices was glaring at him. For he indeed built the school and the DNA shaped helix that is the drill.

Dakunaito: Harime herself had convinced me to build and lead the school in hopes that we'd dig up the ultimate kamui. It was made by the indigenous humans on earth eons ago. The lore states that it was made from the hair of god himself, and with power so great that it needed to be sealed at the center of the earth to prevent it from ever being worn again.

 **UNIVERSE'S SILK** **宇宙シルク**

Everyone in the room gasped.

Ryuko: Wait, wait, wait, hold up. So you mean to tell me he's only digging up a Kamui? Just let em have it and we'll whoop his ass!

Dakunaito: NO! Matoi this power comes with billions of suits who will grasp and wear every human alive. Once you are grabbed you will be under the hive mind of the ultimate kamui, never to be released.

Imura: So he's not gonna kill us?

Dakunaito: No, we will be his workers for all of eternity.

Mataro: Always in a suit, constantly at a desk, making calls, getting coffee, and mountains of infinite paper work!

Mako: THAT'S HORRIBLE!

Aikuro: Not to mention that it'd be against regulations to be naked. Tsumugu this is worse than we thought.

A small tear came from both Bazaro and Mataro's eyes.

Bazaro: Even worse! I bet when we ask for a raise he'll say maybe the next millennia!

Tsumugu: That evil bastard has to be stopped.

Aikuro: Then it's decided, I hoped this day would never come.

Then Aikuro pulled out a remote and pressed a large red button. Then the water began to rise as everyone gasped as A few hundred darkened helicopters appeared. The makeshift beach is no more it's a massive landing pad.

Aikuro: Now there goes the beach. Now we plan. There should be enough of us to have five in each. Now everyone say it loud! What do we want to save!

Almost everyone: Nudist Beach!

Aikuro: Why do we want to save it?

Almost everyone: So we can be naked!

Ryuko then face palmed.

Ryuko: This is so damn lame.

Satsuki then let out a small chuckle as her sister shook her head in disdain. Everyone filed out of the computer room and ran to different helicopters and prepared to separate. Kiku then walked up to Ryuko.

Kiku: Hey Ryuko. I'm really sorry for hitting you before.

Kiku said with wide eyes.

Ryuko: Awe, it's okay. It doesn't really mean all that much considering how I got you back with that rock.

The brunette girl then pouted and crossed her arms. Many more interactions had gone on as well. The blue sky gave the environment a nice warm feeling as more people socialized. The dark landing pad was surrounded by sand as it replaced the water. [Name] felt a pit in his stomach, he see's everyone getting ready for the final assault but he had something to address in front of everyone. [Name] felt the burn of his throat as he yelled.

[Name]: HEY!

Everyone stopped and looked at [Name]. All eyes were on him, so he had to say something to the one who's assisted in causing a lot of his mental anguish, their also wearing his clothes?

[Name]: Dakunaito, we have unfinished business.

Dakunaito walked over to a half nude [Name].

Dakunaito: So it seems.

[Name]: All this stuff you did, all the people you hurt and killed. Don't you feel any bit of remorse?

Dakunaito: Since my conception, I've been trained to never feel emotions. However, in the past months I've been flooded by them. I would be a fool to lie and say no emotion hasn't coursed through my head. So in essence yes. Like you, I was always doing what I thought was right.

Sanageyama: So you tried to be Lady Satsuki 2.0 and failed at it? Why am I not surprised?

Inumuta: Not only that, but you single handedly managed to nearly eradicate all of humanity by not letting us know sooner.

Hayate: Hey, the more people that know the more likely it is that Jinsei would find out.

Dakunaito: My actions do not require any defense. In the same situation I'd do it again.

Almost everyone exclaimed WHAT?! However, there was someone who didn't say anything and it was Satsuki. So she smiled and told everyone.

Satsuki: There's no man I'd admire more, than one who stands behind his convictions.

Dakunaito blushed so he looked away. But he seen something moving over near the broken rocks. Dakunaito within seconds removed [Name]'s smaller clothing and threw it to him. Dakunaito then bolted over to the wreckage, he knelt down to see a black suit with red seems slithering around. It spotted Dakunaito and jumped on him. It fit him perfectly as Dakunaito became one with his reaper's regalia Goku uniform. [Name] quickly put his own clothes.

[Name]: Well fine I guess, if Satsuki forgives you. So can I.

[Name] extended his hand and Dakunaito shook it. Clone and template finally seeing eye to eye gave everyone a warm feeling inside. The beautiful blinding light showered the landing pad as everyone went with different teams. Ryuko and [Name] had met up once more and possibly for the final time.

Ryuko: [Name] you mind telling me how you "lost" your powers?

[Name]: Well Nui kidnapped me and she gave me a shot. I saw my blood and nothing happened.

Senketsu's voice then intervened. Ryuko then heldout [Name]'s measuring blade.

Senketsu: If that is truly the case, then you'll need to stop leaving this around [Name].

[Name]: Thanks Senketsu. . . I have a question Ryuko.

Ryuko: Yeah?

[Name]: That dream you and I had. Do you remember it?

Ryuko: How could I not?

[Name]: I mean you didn't seem creeped out or anything. We never even talked about it.

Ryuko: Eh I'd rather not talk about it, but I'll probably bring it up in an argument or something.

[Name]'s face then drooped and he said with zero enthusiasm.

[Name]: Of course.

Ryuko: Oh and [Name] there's something I really need to get out of my system.

[Name] thought what the hell could she say? Especially at this point. So he played along.

[Name]: Sure.

Then [Name] was grabbed by the neck of his shirt viciously and sucked into a sweet kiss. She then used one of her hands to squeeze [Name]'s cheeks to access more of his mouth. Ryuko ruled this kiss, tilting her head and kissing him deeper. She then abruptly pushed him away leaving a saliva trail.

Ryuko: For luck!

She stated as she ran off with Satsuki. Mako then very quickly kissed Gamagori. The giant blushed greatly, not even expecting it.

Gamagori: Mankanshoku?

Mako: A better time than any!

Mako then threw up a suitcase and out came her final remade fight club uniform. She then put it on and smashed her fists together. Sanageyama then took this opportunity to go over and kiss Kiku on the cheek. To [Name] it looked like she turned into a rocket and shot off into the air. Nonon had then made a face as though she were gagging.

Nonon: Eck! Will you guys get a freakin room!

Iori: Thank goodness someone said that.

Inumuta: My thoughts exactly.

[Name] feeling better than ever, put his mask on and felt a surge of power. He got in a chopper with Aikuro, Tsumugu, Ruto, and Imura. The noise of helicopters filled the air and blew away sand as they lifted off. Goodbye nudist beach. Satsuki and Ryuko transformed and followed pursuit. They then began the long and perilous journey to Setsudan University to end it all.

 _ **Kill La Kill – Shin Sekai Koukyougaku**_

 _ **Sorry for the long wait, only 2 chapters left and Ryuko Matoi x Male Reader will come to its final close. I really thank everyone who's made it this far, it means a lot. I hope you enjoyed.**_


	16. Chapter 16

I DO NOT OWN KILL LA KILL . ALL CREDIT GOES TO TRIGGER ALONG WITH Hiroyuki Imaishi and written by Kazuki Nakashima.

Kill La Kill © TRIGGER

 _ **Chapter 16 – A Monster's Heart**_

The halls were dry and damped at Jinsei had numerous clothing place the captives back in their cells. Jinsei then slapped Hisako's firm and nude behind as she was the placed back in captivity. Takeo and Furansugo were also placed in the cells once again.

Takeo: You won't get away with this.

Jinsei: You won't believe how long I've waited for someone to say that.

Ragyo's disembodied voice then spoke once again.

Ragyo: They've arrived ahead of schedule.

Jinsei: Well in that case can you—

Ragyo: ONE last favor. It'll take up a lot of the clothing in the area and it'll take a small while.

Jinsei: Thanks sweetheart.

Then Jinsei walked over and pulled a lever on the nearby wall. The floor then disappeared beneath every prisoner and they were all sucked into the drills power oscillator to serve as fuel. It was like a fun slide full of twists and turns but then finally reached the spherical oscillator and were being drained to death. They all screamed in pain and horror as their life force left them.

 _ **Later that day**_

The trip for Ryuko and Satsuki was a bit tiresome having to fly themselves there using Kamui's. But since anything can happen every precaution had to be taken. Twilight had begun and the sky had become filled with shining stars and gained a dark blue color.

Ryuko: Yo Satsuki!

Her older sister turned her head to acknowledge.

Ryuko: You and Junkestu ready to finish things?

This question prompted Satsuki to smile.

Satsuki: As ready as you and Senketsu are.

The two girls continued to fly towards to school while being flanked by several helicopters. Then they finally reached Setsudan's Honnouji like architecture. The school was nearly an exact copy with the exception of the drill that is destroying the main courtyard. However, A jumbo Tron screen popped up from behind the walls of the destroyed courtyard. On that massive Tron appeared Nui.

Nui: Hi there nudists!

Satsuki: Nui!

She said with venom in her voice.

Nui: That's me! Now I know you all went through so much trouble getting here to stop us. But we're gonna make REVOCs great again. And we start that from getting that all of you streaking human in some nice clothes. We'll build it from the ground up! So in the meantime let's play a game.

Ryuko: Bitch. . .What kinda game is she playin?!

Satsuki: The end game.

Then numerous cannons open up from Setsudan's walls and they all fire away. Hundreds of rockets stream through the air with a glorious fire. Satsuki closes her eyes and tensed her body while flying. Then a massive shockwave emanated from her and destroyed every single missile in a wonderful explosion that lit the twilight sky.

Ryuko: Damn Satsuki!

The elite four commentated from one of the flanking helicopters.

Inumuta: She used her will to destroy the missiles!

Sanageyama: Classic lady for you.

Nui's face reappeared on the screen and she exclaimed.

Nui: You guys got this far! How about level two?

Then a another barrage of much larger pink missiles flew towards them all.

Satsuki: Ryuko assist me! I can't blow these up like before!

Ryuko: GOT IT!

The young women did two massive slashes and took half of them out. However, more head towards [Name]'s chopper.

Aikuro: Watch this!

Aikuro then pressed down on a few buttons, turrets emerged from the chopper and blew up the missiles. Tsumugu did the same with the elite four in tow and so did all the other pilots.

Nui: LEVEL THREE!

Then pink missiles with Nui's ponytails 3x as large as the others emerged and fired away.

[Name]: SHIT DAKU! Were you trying to prepare for world war 3!

Dakunaito: Actually YES!

Satsuki and Ryuko took out a few missiles with their respective swords. However, some headed towards [Name]'s chopper again. [Name]'s began to sweat profusely, were they seriously going to die right here? He thought. So [Name] urged.

[Name]: SHOOT THEM!

Aikuro: I can't, the guns are over heated!

Dakunaito: [Name]! Use your training and follow my lead!

Dakunaito then leapt out of the chopper and transformed into his exo suited reaper's regalia! Daku used his wrist rockets to destroy a few. He then guided his trajectory to one of the missiles and he landed on one. Then the missile was guided to another missile and they collided as Daku jumped off and flew away.

[Name]: Wow . . .

Ruto: Damn, I bet you we can do the same thing!

 _Kill La Kill - Sanbika_

The two brother's leapt out. Then in the other helicopters everyone did the same thing! Nearly everyone had leapt onto a missile.

Gamagori: Everyone! Guide your missiles to the walls!

Nonon: Got it!

[Name]: Guys wait for me!

[Name] then finally regained his old courage and leapt out to get onto a missile. But he missed! He then began to plummet to the slums below. He felt his heart sink as he thought he was going to die however, the missile returned in an attempt to kill [Name]. So he finally grabbed onto the pink missile and rode it into Setsudan's walls. Everyone at one time toppled Setsudan's wall like demolition experts and it ended in fireworks. Luckily everyone jumped away before the collision

Kiku: Yeah, we did it!

Hayate: We did but look!

Unfortunately, one missile had gone right and flew towards the city. The person on it yelled and screamed as they were taken away.

Mako: I'M SORRY GUYS I COULDN'T DO IT!

Mako cried as the rocket carried her off miles away.

Ryuko: NOO!

Ryuko prepared to follow but she was stopped by Satsuki.

Satsuki: We need to get them before they all fall!

Ryuko's mind was torn but ultimately she knew what she needed to do.

Ryuko: I'm sorry mako!

Ryuko yelled out like never before as the pink rocket exploded and the boom rung throughout the entire area.

Gamagori: MANKANSHOKU!

They both swooped down and caught everyone. They all held each other like a barrel of monkeys. Ryuko held Imura, Ruto, and [Name]. Satsuki held the elite four and iori. While Dakunaito had caught Hayate and Kiku. They all then landed in Setsudan's heavily damaged courtyard. Mako's family lamented as well as everyone else. But then the jumbotron came onto on of the non-destroyed portion of the wall. This alarmed everyone.

Nui: GIVE IT UP FOR YOURSELVES! PAT YOURSELVES ON THE BACK TOO CUS—

Dakunaito then wrist blasted the wall and destroyed the projection.

Ruto: Thank you.

Bazaro and the rest of his family were rubbing their tear filled eyes.

Bazaro: I always knew my little girl was gonna go out like a hero!

Ryuko: I SWEAR, I'm gonna kill that bitch if it's the last thing I'll do!

Senketsu: No! Don't let yourself be taken away like this, You've never killed before and you'd never do it in the face of vengeance!

Ryuko: WATCH AND SEE!

[Name] was at a loss of words. Words really couldn't describe how he felt. He could only imagine how Ryuko felt.

Gamagori: Dammit! Only if there was something I could've done.

Gamagori muttered underneath his breath as tears streamed from his eyes. Nonon softened her tone of voice to help soothe her comrade.

Nonon: Take it easy there big guy. We all feel that way about the underachiever.

Dakunaito: There isn't time to grieve. We must move quickly or else her sacrifice will be for not.

[Name] came over to rub Ryuko's shoulders while she rubbed her eyes.

Ryuko: You're right.

Kiku then asked.

Kiku: Where are all the clothes?

An army of rainbow colored clothing appear and surrounded them. They were all fusions of numerous different dresses, socks, shirts, ties, and other articles of clothing. Another jumbotron came hanging from Dakunaito's perch with Nui's face on it.

Nui: It's been fun but you guys lost now. So just give up okay and make things easier for yourselves.

Ryuko: Bite me bitch! You killed my best friend!

Nui: Oh well, friends come and go. Just like you!

Then the clothing attacks them all. [Name] then brandishes his blade and cuts down tens of them. For mako, for kanto, for Ryuko,[Name] thought as he cut away. He felt reenergized as the thrill of battle filled his heart. The elite four battled and battled away. Gamagori pounded away with his fists. Sanageyama used his tailor's dagger cut away, Nonon used her tailor's dagger to hack and slash. Ruto and Imura used their swords and mimicking Lady Satsuki's sword style to fight. Ryuko and Satsuki made giant gusts of red and blue slashes which destroyed everything in their paths. Kiku used her unparalleled fighting skill to fight with the clothing as her brother Hayate fought for his life as well.

Both Inumuta and Iori were typing with data pads amongst the wreckage and fighting.

Inumuta: Okay, Got it. All we need is to do is find a way to destroy the drill itself.

Iori: We'd better do it fast or else—

Then Nui herself jumped right down and knocked them both over.

Nui: Time to end this little coup.

Ryuko: HEY!

 _Before my body is dry – orchestra_

Ryuko: Let's finish this.

Nui: Well okay. YOU ASKED FOR IT!

Nui's eye became sadistic and they clashed blades and made sparks fly. Dakunaito and [Name] were tearing down the clothing like no problem at all. They fought back to back as though they'd been partners for a life time.

Jinsei ran all the way up to Dakunaito's perch to wait for the drill to fire its final blast. It won't be long at all before the humans are sucked dry. But then the drill stopped?

Back down in the cell bowels of the school. Rei had deactivated the drill and all of the students had come shooting back out of the flooring in the cells. She then also opened the doors and released every single student ever captured. She then ripped off the lever.

Rei: Out you go.

The heavily bleeding Rei then dropped as a grateful Takeo cradled her falling bloodied body. All of the students came flooding up into the courtyard and fought with the clothing.

Ryuko was still fighting Nui however, Ryuko had begun to fail.

Nui: You're just all mad cus I killed your stupid little friend.

She said in a annoying tone. Ryuko yelled as she slashed and missed.

Ryuko: SHUT UP! NEVER TALK ABOUT MAKO! You killed the best friend I ever had and you think it's a joke!

Ryuko's voice cracked and she was vigorously whipping tears from her eyes.

Nui: Yep!

Nui then did a downward slash and Ryuko was too slow to block it efficiently. It knocked Ryuko over.

Nui: Time to die you nasty, stinky, excuse for a -

Nui was then punched and knocked hundreds of yards across the school's courtyard. Ryuko then looked up to see a familiar face. She was wearing the Rinne High uniform just like Ryuko and Mako's.

Akemi: If there's any blonde that's gonna take out Matoi it's gonna be me!

 _Sanbika_

Then in a helicopter Mako waved at Ryuko.

Ryuko jumped up and her eyes twinkled.

Ryuko: MAKO!

Mako: RYUKO!

Ryuko: MAKO!

Tsumugu tried to land safely but Mako jumped out dived toward Ryuko like a dart. Ryuko spun Mako around like a pizza and stood her up.

Bazaro: See, I knew my little girl was alive. No silly bomb could take her out. I trained her like that when she was young.

Sukuyo: We know that for sure now.

Mataro: Yeah, it wouldn't even have hurt bad.

Guts had barked in agreement.

Ryuko: But how?!

Mako: Akemi and this big guy helped me out by catching me like a football. These guys and some others were hiding out and came out find me!

A man of a very grizzled appearance and short dark hair and notable facial hair emerged from the helicopter.

Ryuko: Who are you again?

Aian: My name is Captain Aian, I was Dakunaito's right hand man.

Ryuko: Ohhh, still doesn't ring a bell. But thanks anyway.

Akemi: Don't even thank me. Cus soon, I'm gonna have a world threatening situation about me getting my revenge on you. I think I'll call it "Akemi's Revenge". Yeah, I like the sound of that.

Dakunaito then landed beside them.

Dakunaito: So the captain returns.

Aian: My lord!

 _Shin Sekai Koukyougaku_

He had scooped up Daku with a big hug.

Dakunaito: Yes, I missed you as well Captain.

He said awkwardly. The clothing was vanquished as every came to group hug Mako. All of the students from the raid trip. Kyoto, Osako, and Kobe's student's all regrouped together and everyone intermingled for one common goal, destroy the soul of REVOCs Jinsei. Rei herself had come while holding her abdomen while being helped by Takeo and Hisako.

Everyone had clapped for Rei's part in all of this. Satsuki had even rushed over and gave her a warm hug.

Satsuki: Thank you Hoomaru.

Rei: I guess I atoned.

She giggled.

[Name] gave Mako a nice tight hug. She's earned it for sure, and once he released her. He turned to see Ryuko's firm and shapely backside. This was irresistible, and [Name] thought. If this is when they all die then at least he wouldn't have to live this down. So he slapped Ryuko's buttocks as hard as he could and made them jiggle. Ryuko shuttered and blushed heavily.

Ryuko: [Name], you'd better hope we don't live after tonight.

She said rubbing herself as she drooled.

[Name]: For luck?

Dakunaito had walked up to Satsuki. Whenever, one of them spoke everyone listened.

Dakunaito: Kiryuin. . .I have to confess.

Satsuki: What?

Dakunaito: You've yet again proved to be a worthy accomplice.

Satsuki: I'd hate to disappoint.

Dakunaito: And because of that, I feel that you've. . . .

Satsuki: Yes?

Dakunaito swallowed and reverted back to his normal suit.

Dakunaito: Never mind allow us to re- -

Aikuro: Oh come on Daku. Tell her how you feel!

Everyone then began to cheer and whistle. Satsuki then began to blush heavily. Dakunaito then crossed his arms and looked over to the side.

Dakunaito: I feel quite fine thank you.

Satsuki had walked over, her heels clacking with each step. She leaned in close and planted a small kiss on his cheek. Everyone then erupted into a cheer as Dakunaito was overcome with emotion.

Satsuki: Now if I'm not mistaken we have a battle to win.

Ryuko: Right!

Mako: That's right everyone we have a battle to win!

Then from miles above responded Jinsei at Dakunaito's perch. With Nui sitting on the edge legs crossed.

Jinsei: Can you finally pay attention to me now!?

Nui: They were too wrapped up in those stupid human emotions.

Then Ragyo's disembodied voice boomed throughout the entire school yard.

Ragyo: My girls still fighting valiantly.

Ryuko: Here we go again.

Nonon: Yep, I knew this was coming too.

Ragyo: I will present Jinsei, with this my finally gift. With this act I will provide the energy source needed to activate the ultimate kamui. Now Nui this isn't goodbye, it's only see you later.

Nui: Oui mama!

Ragyo: Jinsei, Don't squander this opportunity.

Jinsei: Yes love.

Ragyo's ghostly laugh bellowed as her massive ghost wraps herself in every Revocs outfit in japan. She then rushed through the drill destroying it. She burrowed through the ground and caused a massive hole to have a sparkling light emerge from it. Jinsei then relaxed and dropped from the perch and in the down the hole.

Then a white dragon like formation emerged and turned into a 100ft white suit with several blue eyes on the sleeves and chest. The seams glowed blue and the innards appeared to be a molten rainbow. However, the nudist resistance didn't flinch

 _ **Kami No Sūtsu**_ _ **神のスーツ**_

Jinsagyo: It-It—it's SHOW TIME FOLKS!

 _ **Kill La Kill – Shin Sekai Koukyougaku**_

 _ **The next is the last and final chapter. I thank everyone for their support. I hop—**_

Nui: You're right, cus it's the REVOCS catwalk of death! Say goodnight Ryuko!


	17. Chapter 17 -Killer Finale

I DO NOT OWN KILL LA KILL . ALL CREDIT GOES TO TRIGGER ALONG WITH Hiroyuki Imaishi and written by Kazuki Nakashima.

Kill La Kill © TRIGGER

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Blumenkranz**_

Sutakira's body was being wrapped and intertwined as his muscles twitched. He finished screaming as he began to struggle and punch around. But then he ceased as he was then trapped in a glowing threaded fiber cocoon. Ragyo let out a loud yet elegant giggle as she slowly walked down the luxurious stairs. Her heels clacked against the stairs as she came down in her elegant blue dress.

Sutakira: Well, I'm not dead yet. That could only mean one thing. You wish to torture me in hopes of extracting western intel.

Ragyo: What a bore that would be. Western intel doesn't interest me in the least bit.

Sutakira: Then kill me. I'm not gonna let you keep me as a p.o.w. The first chance and get, I'll free myself and kill you.

Ragyo then let out a joyous laugh.

Ragyo: You're everything they say on the media. Brash, cool, stylish, and a bit foolish. . . Let's take a look at you shall we?

She then walked up to him and removed his ski mask. Revealing his handsome face and blonde hair.

Ragyo: And handsome. You know, the life fibers are the very reason why humans live the way we do now? It's enthralling.

Fiber threads came from her sleeve and wrapped around her fingers as she looked at them.

Sutakira: Why are you doing this? Why can't you fight on the side of good? The kind of power you have can change the world Ragyo.

Ragyo then placed her warm hands on Sutakira's face placing her beautiful made up face to his.

Ragyo: Everything I do is for the betterment of the world. See my dear, take a look.

As she said this a fiber wormed its way into Sutakira's head and he experienced visions. The earth's history flashed before him. The humans evolved for eons because of the life fibers. Every math equation, historical prediction, achievement, and belief system all spawned from the life fibers to make the humans suitable clothing for them to wear. It blew his mind.

Ragyo: Do you see it love? My reasoning, my rational, my ambitions! And my baby girl will be the catalyst to finish it all. But my current daughter is ungifted.

She said with distaste as a baby Satsuki slept in her luxurious crib upstairs in a farther back room.

Ragyo: Never the less, you Sutakira are probably the best asset I've come across. Too good to throw away.

She said as she rubbed her barley showing stomach.

Sutakira: My wife sent me a letter before I went on this mission. We're expecting a baby boy back home.

Ragyo: That's wonderful!

Ragyo exclaimed as she caressed his face. Then he thought, he must take this offer. If he can use the life fibers to his advantage. Maybe his son could have a great life when he grew up. But the only way to ensure control, is to take it by any means necessary. Maybe his son will grow up to save the world one day in a much bigger way?

Sutakira: Please, show me the way. So that way children can grow up in a world with control. Yours and mine and all others too.

Ragyo: I knew you'd see things the right way.

She stated as she kissed him. Sutakira then became heavily interactive with the kiss. So Ragyo began to undress and entered the cocoon. The cocoon then sealed them together as they engaged in the ultimate act of human intimacy.

 **Chapter 17 – Letting My Heart Scream**

All of the university students were bolting towards the Jinsei and Ragyo's fusion. Everyone charged however, Jinsagyo then raised a hand and fired a massive rainbow colored energy wave! Not only did this blow everyone away like a hurricane wind, but it nearly blinded [Name], Ryuko, Satsuki, and Dakunaito as they were in the forefront.

[Name]: Ryuko! Are you okay!

Ryuko: Yeah! I'm good, I think!

The supreme being let out a demonic laugh that echoed throughout the entire campus.

Dakunaito: We're outmatched in every way. We need to proportion ourselves correctly.

Everyone got up and fired away. Ryuko and Satsuki slashed away. Everyone else attacked the best way they could. However, the supreme being didn't feel a thing. Then in a massive sweep of an arm, Jinsagyo nearly wiped away everyone, thus knocking them out.

Dakunaito: The ultimate kamui's being protected by the drill!

Ryuko then got up from a mound of dirt.

Ryuko: How?!

Dakunaito: All of the life fibers used to power the drill are the Kamui's only tether to the surface. Very similarly to why Ragyo required more clothing to materialize moments ago. So once the drill is destroyed the ultimate kamui will be considerably weakened.

Mako: So we smash the drill thing?

Satsuki: Indeed, however both Harime and this monstrosity will prevent us from doing just that at every turn. So Ryuko and I will hold them off.

Senketsu: Are you ready Ryuko?!

Ryuko: Yeah!

Ragyo's voice then ruled over Jinsei's as she spoke looking to Nui. Who sat upon Setsusdan's large walls. This stopped everyone and prompted them to listen up as well.

Ragyo: Dearest Nui. This is your revenge. Therefore, I will provide you the ultimate gift.

Nui: Ultimate gift?

Ragyo: Yes, in death I've learned to work in tandem with the life fibers. So that when the day came. I could finally anoint you my prodigal daughter. And now, I grant you my life.

Nui: What?!

Ragyo: Jinsei be a doll and jump out.

Jinsei's voice then spoke from deep within the giant torso.

Jinsei: As you wish.

He said as a small lump formed like a pimple and popped. Much puss like fluids accompanied as Jinsei landed somewhere in the university's rooms on the upper levels. Ragyo herself then turned into a pinkish tidal wave a threading thus dematerializing the ultimate kamui. The threads raced by and nearly hit Ryuko and Satsuki who managed to dodge in time. It headed for Nui and surrounded her, who had no Idea what was happening.

Nui: Lady Ragyo? What's happening?

Then Ragyo's ghostly voice echoed throughout courtyard.

Ragyo: It felt like yesterday, when you'd cry in secret about never being able to wear Junketsu. Never being able to bask in the beauty of any Kamui. But now, you will. I will be your kamui. My consciousness will finally cease; however, you obtain all of my abilities. This is the ultimate gift I bestow on to you!

Nui: Oh Lady Ragyo! How could I ever repay you?!

Ragyo: Just punish them. And be beautiful while doing it.

Then Nui was swallowed up in a wave of pink threading. She is stripped nude and is covered with a glowing pink microkini. Then two bow like yellow eyes appear around both of her ponytails. Her boots then transform into sleek high heels boots as her arms retain her pink arm gloves.

Nui: How do you like me now?

 _ **Kami No Sūtsu**_ _ **神のスーツ**_

Ryuko and Satsuki wasted no time and attacked. Nui moved effortlessly and slashed back with enormous power. Ryuko and Satsuki struggled to block as they fought blow for blow.

All of the other students made human towers and kept attacking the drill's spiral. However, to no avail, every student of Osaka's gifted, Kobe's naval, Kyoto's art, and Setsudan pounded away. Aikuro, Tsumugu, Iori, and the elite four just stood and watched. The Mankanshoku's stretchered away every student that either fell off or knocked themselves out.

Nonon: they're not really doing anything are they?

Sanageyama: Well they certainly are trying.

Aikuro: They get an A for effort.

Inumuta: Let's not get too ahead of ourselves. With that level of psi, they'll destroy it in another hundred years.

Gamagori then balled a fist and exclaimed.

Gamagori: We have to do something!

Sanageyama: Wait? What happened to the DTRs?

Aikuro then nervously rubbed his head.

Aikuro: We kinda sort of forgot them.

Nonon: IN A LIFE OR DEATH SITUATION LIKE THIS!

Tsumugu: Hey don't come down too hard on a fellow nudist. We got an insurance policy. See?

He then pointed up to a missile like projectile that flew through the darkened star filled sky and straight into the spire of the school. I was nearly knocked over as the missile landed in front of the elite four. It was more so a pod in which Allex himself stepped out.

Nonon: Who the hell are you?

Allex: Nevermind! Mr. Mikisugi here's the plan B!

He threw each of the elite four a folded Goku uniform?

Allex: Hurry put em on and hold hands

They all quickly put the clothing on and then held hands.

Sanageyama: You mind telling us what the hell we're doing?!

Allex: Just transform!

 _ **Kill La Kill – Ambiguous**_

In a massive swirl of color, the elite four are stripped nude and they all turn into a massive mech. Each member of the elite four controlled a different mech limb.

Nonon: Such power!

Inumuta: It's almost too much to comprehend.

Gamagori: BUT IT'S POWER WE NOW WIELD!

Sanageyama: NOW IT TIME TO PUT IT TO GOOD USE!

Elite Four: This is the MEGA FOUR STAR ULTIMA!

Then a massive twinkle of color appeared behind the 100ft tall. As the massive mech posed. Gamagori ruled sleek white the head. Inumuta the transparent blue torso, Nonon the radiant pink legs, and Sanageyama the shiny green arms.

Dakunaito then finally finished charging his wrist blasters and blasted the massive drilling spiral.

A nude Goro then resurfaced with a dodgeball and threw it at the drill. Hayate threw a baseball and it impacted like a 50 caliber round. Kiku then performed a flying dragon kick and crashed into the drill. Hisako and her ninja sisters ran along the walls in a v formation and threw explosive Kunai's into the drill. The Kyoto art school threw waves of acidic paint, as the Kobe naval students doused the drill with the water assault rifles. Then Ruto jumped in the air with a massive slash of his sword and nearly sliced the drill in half. Then Imura had Akemi toss him into the drill and he flew through it like a superman. Then Mako used her bat missile and nearly destroyed it.

Gamagori: Now prepare! For the

Elite Four: Ultimate athletic disciplinary beam of musical information!

Then the elite four ultima fired a rainbow colored blast and obliterated the drill. Finally, it exploded and burst into wonderful display of fireworks everyone let out a cheer.

Satsuki and Ryuko then continued to rush Nui. Ryuko and Satsuki punished her with a barrage of punches and kicks. Nui, Ryuko, and Satsuki battled her in the air as they continued to make her pay. They hit a massive punch and with each one Ryuko gave homage.

Ryuko: This is for Kanto! This is for Mako! This is for breaking me and [Name] up!

Both Sisters: AND THIS IS FOR OUR DAD!

They hit an incredible strike that sent her to the smashing to the ground. She then jumped right back up and stuck her tongue out.

Ryuko: Shit! Even with the drill gone we're not doin' shit to hurt her!

Nui then rushed and easily battered both Ryuko and Satsuki with little effort. Kicking them, throwing them, slashing them, and finally slamming them both onto the ground. Every other fighter on the nudist side attack and was put down with a massive pink slash of energy, that made a crescent shaped crater.

The elite four mech jumped on Nui and pounded Nui into the ground. They stomped and punched her into the ground. When the dust settled, Nui stood unscathed. She then sliced the ultima mech into several pieces and destroyed it.

Nui: You pathetic humans have to work together with the life fibers to get some of the results. While I command them, they are an extension of my will and who I am. That's why I'm their god and master. This is the true ultimate kamui. NOT THAT LAME OLE SENKETSU!

The Nui performed a slash that incinerated the ground and headed toward Ryuko's limp and tired body. If this hit Ryuko, she will die. But Senketsu jumped off of Ryuko and headed towards the blast. Ryuko then raised her head from the dirt.

Ryuko: Senketsu? SENKETSU!

Senketsu then clashed with the pink energy wave of godlike proportions.

Senketsu: Oh Ryuko. The time I've spent with you has been the best I could ever have.

Ryuko: BUT SENKETSU!

She tried to refute as tears flooded her eyes and ran down her face. She was on all fours as she watched Senketsu block the blasted and slowly be obliterated.

Senketsu: Every girl eventually outgrows her sailor uniform. Even when they do, the memories they shared will always live inside her heart forever. So please go ahead, wear something different besides me.

Ryuko: I—I Will! I'll do it for you!

Then finally Senketsu was cinders and he successfully absorbed the shockwave of the blast. The concussive blast sent everyone flying back as Ryuko tearfully screamed for sailor uniform.

Jinsei stood atop the school's building, under looking the incredibly high tower that Dakunaito would appear from. Watching everything, but [Name] was watching him. He felt in his heart that something had happened. But it's time to cut the heads off of this operation.

[Name]: You. . .

A white suited Jinsei then turned and smiled while crossing his arms. The seams of his clothing and the edges of his hair glowed a neon blue.

Jinsei: You do realize you don't stand a chance. I've been endowed with the power of the universal silk.

[Name]: I don't give a shit. And by the way. Malid? What a dumbass name for an alias.

Jinsei: Hey even I won't deny that. I was rather new to the whole world domination scene when I came up with it.

[Name]: After all you've done to me, I finally get to finish you off for good.

Jisnei: Well, here's your shot. Don't miss.

[Name] then brandished his measuring blade and charged. Jinsei used fiber whips to try and trip [Name] up, however to no avail. [Name] finally reached his father and tried to mince him. Jinsei dodged and dodged and was finally put onto a back foot. Jinsei then kicked [Name] away. Jinsei then readied one blade he brandished from his sleeve.

Jinsei: Your mask works like a lithium battery. It powers your blood and allows you to use it. Nui didn't take your powers away, she nearly suppressed them. So use what I gave you to BRING ME DOWN!

[Name]: Then ripped his mask off and bit the inside of his cheek. He spewed out blood and his eyes glowed, his muscled tightened, his nails sharpened, and all of the veins on his body glowed a vibrant red.

Jinsei: Finally, your true power.

[Name] turned livid, his skills with the measuring blade were unparalleled. As he attacked Jinsei could barely keep up. [Name] had the strength of a monster with each blow. He hacked and hacked away at Jinsei's defenses. Jinsei's defense dropped and [Name] severed Jinsei's blade. And as he readied his other life fiber blade, [Name] nearly instantly severed the other. Then Jinsei fell to his knees in defeat.

[Name]: I'm not gonna kill you.

Jinsei: Changed your mind that fast?

[Name]: Yeah, Aren't you gonna use some dark lord magic on me. Lightning or something?

Jinsei: Here's the funny thing. When I got my new body, I totally forgot about a lot of that stuff.

[Name]: Wow. . .

[Name]'s veins and body returned to normal and he extended his hand to assist Jinsei up. Jinsei looked in puzzlement. After all he'd done, he'd help him up? Jinsei when he was young had a forgiving heart. He'd forgive school yard bullies who stole from him, and others who'd wronged him. [Name] must've retained that trait.

But then A purple blade slammed through [Name]'s back. He let out a chocked scream as he fell.

Nui: Well, well. Looks like someone let their guard drop. [Name], I always thought you were mega lame. You were just something I used to get to Ryuko.

Nui said as she plowed her blade into [Name]'s thigh.

[Name]: AH! You bitch!

Nui dug the blade deeper in his leg and wiggled it around as she giggled.

Nui: Nah ah ah, remember [Name] if you don't have anything to say don't say it at all!

[Name] crawled away as she followed the bloodied [Name]. A disgusting trail of hot blood painted the roof as [Name] tried to hold a boxing stance while he laid bleeding.

[Name]: Come on bitch! Give me your best shot.

Nui: Goodbye [Name]. It was nice meeting you.

Nui raised her blade in a downward stabbing motion as she smiled like an insane woman. [Name] closed his eyes for the final time as the blade came down. He heard a _**splat!**_ As he felt warm blood drizzle on his face. He looked up to Jinsei's hand through Nui's back and chest holding her heart. He then smashed it.

Nui then looked up in shock and horror. As her particles faded away in the air.

Nui: But It's not fair. . ... It's not fai—

She tried to finished but she was gone. Gone forever along with Ragyo who transformed herself into the Kamui. Jinsei stood before his son.

[Name]: You saved me?

Jinsei: She dropped her own guard plus I was never going to stand by as someone killed my own kid.

[Name]: Oh by the way. Whatever happened to mom?

Jinsei: I kinda got her killed. It's Long story. But now I'm actually going to kill you.

He said as he entangled [Name] with thousands of strands of life fibers and tightened them to the extreme.

[Name] screamed and yelled in pain and agony as his flesh and muscles were being torn into. Ryuko and everyone else lied in dirt as she didn't hear anything but an echo in her head.

Senketsu: Ryuko!

She heard as she popped up. She looked around to see the same destroyed setting, and everyone half buried in dirt. But a red ghost of Senketsu entered Ryuko.

Senketsu: You're not dreaming, you did great. But the fights not over! We still have a job to do!

Ryuko: YEAH! YEAH! YOU'RE RIGHT!

 _ **Kill La Kill – Sirius**_

Ryuko glowed gold and red as she was outfitted with Kisaragi! Everyone rose from the dirt and was in awe of Ryuko's transformation. The ultima's pieces crumbled and was absorbed by Ryuko and Senketsu.

Satsuki: Goodbye mock Junketsu. You've served me well.

She said as she transformed back to normal and the outfit finally came apart from every use. The mock Junketsu served its final purpose. Dakunaito then realized that his suit had also served its purpose. He and Mako sacrificed their Goku uniforms and Ryuko cut them both and absorbed them.

Mako: You go girl!

Ryuko then winked at everyone as she flew away.

Ryuko & Senketsu: SENKETSU SHIPPU!

Everyone watched nude or in undergarments. Then in a beautiful trail of red and gold filled the air as targeted Jinsei. Jinsei looked up too late as Ryuko readied her scissor blade as her other came to her. The two pieces finally became one once again.

Senketsu: Are you ready!

Ryuko: YEP!

The opened the scissor blades and sliced past him with enormous power.

 _ **Ryuko & Senketsu**_ _ **:**_ _ **SEN-I-SHOSHITSU!**_

Jinsei's lost his uniform and It was absorbed by Ryuko. The life fibers went straight into Ryuko's red hair strand. She then appeared in her bra and panties as she fell down with a smile. Jinsei however, still recovered before both [Name] and Ryuko. He went over to Ryuko and Picked up her giant scissors. He went over to the freed [Name].

Jinsei: I can't have you living on my conscience. Time to punch out.

Right as Jinsei plunged downward. [Name] stabbed through himself, through his iron plating in his stomach. Through Jinsei's heart. He then turned the measuring blade's edge into a massive blade end, thus exploding his heart. Jinsei smiled and coughed up blood, while dropping the blade.

Jinsei: That a boy. . . .

[Name]: Why. . . . . . Why did you do all of this to me?

Jinsei's expression soured as he sat dying and fading away into glowing red dust.

Jinsei: It's not because I hate you, nor wanted to rule the world, or kill everyone, or make everyone work for me. Well actually it's a few of those things. But I honestly thought that turning you into a better version of what I was, would help make the world a better place.

[Name]: And how did that work out?!

Jinsei: Well, actually pretty good. And I'm proud.

He said as he finally turned to red dust and was blown away by the gentle wind. [Name] struggled to stand as the wind breezed through his wounds and he knew for sure. It was all over. But then again there's still a loose end that seriously needs to be tied. He walked over to Ryuko and princess carried her. Her beautiful blue eyes twinkled as she looked up to [Name]. He smiled back at her.

[Name]: Wanna go out?

She then smiled.

 _ **Kill la Kill – Gomen ne iiko ja irarenai**_

Tsumugu: So what'll happen now?

Aikuro: The life fibers are all but dead. So I guess, we'll clean up here and we go on and live life. The cool thing is?

Tsumugu: What?

Aikuro: Everyone's going to forget about this in a week.

Tsumugu: Good, I can't wait to wear some pants again.

In time life in Japan returned to normal. Satsuki closed REVOCS. Gave everyone jobs someplace else and liquidated all of its assets. After the battle Kiku and Hayate received 500,000 yen each from Dakunaito as promised. So they moved to west with their mother to live to pursue their dreams and a better life. Setsudan university was demolished and the remains were used to give the people in the slums lavish homes. Satsuki and Dakunaito funded the entire process before his sudden disappearance.

The elite four all continued to explore new options in life. Ryuko and [Name] buried the scissor blades and measuring blade at her former home, the grave of father the creator of the weapons.

 _ **Oval office - Morning**_

A female lobbyist spoke to the current president who sat looking out of his window.

Lobbyist: Our last president resurrected himself, went over to the Japan and got himself killed. Should we retaliate?

President: Negative, I'm just glad he's gone.

 _ **Rinne high Principle office – Morning**_

The principle spoke on his cellphone while looking out of the window

Principle: So you mean to tell me that carnivorous clothes ate everyone while I was on vacation? I'm sure they were filming a movie or something.

The elite four, Satsuki, Mako, Ryuko, and [Name] had a wonderful day out on the town. However, Dakunaito watched from afar to always protect the ones he cares for. The sky was a beautiful evening orange as Ryuko then saw an outfit that highly resembled Senketsu on a child. It startled her, so she grabbed her heart and stared at the sky. She then saw a red twinkle in the skyline. This assured her that Senketsu will always remain in her heart. So she turned away to hold a blushed [Name]'s hand. Then to also enjoy the company of each other and the friends they both hold dear.

 _ **Kill La Kill: Ryuko Matoi x Male Reader – The End**_

 _ **This was the grand finale. I hope everyone enjoyed. It's been a long ride, I actually never intended the entire series to go beyond chapter 2 at least. Just everyone's support, everyone's review and PM I've read and thank everyone for. All of your appearance's sounds awesome and good voice actors to match. So I'm finally Kill la Kill to rest. FLCL and Esdeath x Male Reader here I come.**_


End file.
